Aunque no te pueda ver
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Siempre pensé en las cosas equivocadas, mi vida llena de luz y velocidad fue truncada por la suma oscuridad… y me lo merecía. La arrogancia me llevó al límite y al fin todo se apagó. ¿Habrá alguna mágica luz que vuelva a alumbrar mi camino? BxE OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Aunque no te pueda ver**

**Sumary:**Siempre pensé en las cosas equivocadas, mi vida llena de luz y velocidad fue truncada por la suma oscuridad… y me lo merecía. La arrogancia me llevó al límite y al fin todo se apagó. ¿Habrá alguna mágica luz que vuelva a alumbrar mi camino? ¿Una estrella que me devuelva la dignidad?

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Bella POV:_

El guardia de seguridad me dejó entrar a la enorme propiedad del Señor Cullen y sin duda era mucho más de lo que me había imaginado. La casa enorme que me daba la bienvenida me hacía recordar a las grandes casonas griegas, la entrada era amplia y los escalones de piedra me llevaban a una colina donde se alzaba la enorme casa de dos plantas, con pilares en su frente y palmeras y cipreses a su alrededor, un enorme jardín interminable que cobijaba mascotas silvestres y exóticas como pavos reales y hermosas flores, me sentía en el paraíso.

En la entrada un hombre que parecía ser un mayordomo junto a una mujer de mediana edad, me recibieron,

_Señorita Swan… mucho gusto, soy Esme Cullen_ ella me estrechó la mano amablemente y señaló al hombre a su lado _él es Eric, el mayordomo de la casa_ asentí hacia Eric y él me devolvió el saludo con una cálida sonrisa. _Por favor síganme dentro de la casa y le hablaré de su trabajo_

Caminé detrás de la señora Cullen y entré a la casa y me di cuenta de la pobre imaginación que yo tenía, ni en mis más osados sueños hubiese podido concebir una casa así… era maravillosa. El solo vestíbulo me llamó la atención poderosamente, el arte estaba en cada rincón del lugar y el estilo no era menos, era como si estuviese pisando el lugar donde se fusionan el arte moderno y abstracto con el arte renacentista, era glorioso pero solo me limité a seguir a la señora, comiendo literalmente con la mirada, todo el lugar.

Llegamos a una amplia y luminosa sala de estar, ella me señaló un sofá de cuero blanco y pidió dos cafés a Eric, él se retiró y quedamos solas.

_Muy bien Isabella… ¿te puedo llamar así no es cierto?_ preguntó cautelosamente,

_Si señora, auque prefiero que me llamen Bella_ ella sonrió satisfecha y prosiguió,

_Bella, no voy a andar con rodeos… sé que sabes de la situación, pero me permitiré explicarla una vez más_ ella tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló _Noah a quedo sin madre a muy temprana edad, cumplió 6 años hace unos meses tan solo y desde el accidente no hemos logrado avanzar en su estado de ansiedad, él literalmente no puede salir de la casa, a desarrollado, según los expertos, una clase de agorafobia, por lo que él está en tratamiento y necesita a alguien que se encargue de su educación_ dijo señalándome, _tu recomendación fue acertada y llegó en el momento preciso, mi marido y yo hemos de salir de viaje por cuestiones laborales y mi hijo…_ ella se detuvo abruptamente y su mirada se llenó de tristeza,

_Lo sé señora, no se aflija, se de la situación_ la calmé, ella negó con la cabeza y respiró profundamente,

_No… no puedo seguir negándolo. Edward, mi hijo, no está en condiciones de cuidar de Noah._ me alarmé cuando su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _ él a perdido todo y está tan roto, su hijo es lo único que le queda y aún así su depresión y su estado no le permite abrirse hacia él_ ella sollozó bajando la cabeza _ y Noah lo necesita tanto_

Y miré a esa mujer rota frente a mí y mi propia garganta pareció cerrarse ante su angustia y caí en la cuenta de que mi tragedia personal no era nada comparado a lo que esta familia había vivido. Mis años de preparación como profesora de arte y literatura no me servían de nada ante esta semejante calamidad, ante tanto dolor.

_Lo siento tanto_ susurré con mi garganta agrietada.

Unos minutos después ella se compuso y levantó la cabeza haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír y la vi tan llena de valor,

_Disculpa… es que a veces aún es difícil de digerir_ murmuró con voz cansada _Tanya los tenía consentidos y cuando los dejó ellos se perdieron y caminaron por sentidos contrarios y aún no logran encontrarse, Edward con su incapacidad se a encerrado en si mismo y Noah solo ha atinado a recluirse de la sociedad_ ella me miró con desesperación en los ojos, casi con fervor _los necesito tanto de vuelta Bella, necesito tanto a mi hijo y a mi nieto que a veces me es difícil seguir adelante. Por favor Bella, asegúrame que serás no solo la tutora de Noah, sino aquella persona que le devuelva un poco de luz a su pequeña vida_

¿Cómo podía negarle eso a esa mujer tan dolida, tan quebrada y con tan pocas esperanzas?

_Si Señora Cullen, haré lo posible por hacer que Noah vuelva a ser el niño que debe ser_

Ella sonrió con optimismo por primera vez desde que entré a esa casa y supe que había puesto toda su fe en mí, se acercó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas y miró a mis ojos,

_Gracias Bella, sé que desde tu lugar harás lo necesario_ asentí satisfecha de mí misma y pensando en mi nuevo propósito, _Solo… ten paciencia con Edward, él tiene su propio personal que lo asiste, pero eso no quita que se encuentren en la casa, luego del accidente se ha vuelto más pesimista y obstinado y no es para menos, su lesión es grabe y lo frustra_ ella sonrió tristemente,

_¿Qué tan grabe es su lesión?_ mi pregunta salió sin proponérmelo, _lo siento, no quiero ser inmiscuida_

_No es problema, de todas maneras deberás saber._ dijo con una sonrisa indulgente _ el perdió la vista luego del accidente, esa parte de su cerebro se dañó y no sabemos si tiene solución, por lo pronto él no desea tratamiento ni cirugía, si tuviera la posibilidad, a veces hasta desea morir… se siente tan culpable y piensa que se lo merece y no es justo, él aún tiene a Noah._

Ella bajó la mirada y una lágrima cayó en sus manos unidas en su regazo.

Y entonces supe lo que debía hacer y no había nada en el mundo que me lo impidiera, si podía ser una fuente de luz en aquella casa tan solo para el pequeño, lo sería. Aunque sea un pequeño destello en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, vamos a ver que acogida tiene este fic en Fanfiction. Si, Edward es ciego... pero las que ya me conocen, trato que mis fics sean tan diferentes como se puedan de otras que hay por aquí, espero que se atrevan a seguirla y a dejar sus reviews, muchas gracias y arrancamos!<strong>


	2. Furia

**Sumary: Siempre pensé en las cosas equivocadas, mi vida llena de luz y velocidad fue truncada por la suma oscuridad… y me lo merecía. La arrogancia me llevó al límite y al fin todo se apagó. ¿Habrá alguna mágica luz que vuelva a alumbrar mi camino? ¿Una estrella que me devuelva la dignidad?**

* * *

><p><strong>Furia<strong>

Hay un hombre en este mundo que nunca sonríe

No lo hace desde su tragedia, unos meses atrás…

En el principio había una madre, un padre y un niño

Solo bastó un segundo para quedara nada…

Había bruma, neblina en la noche… y prendí los faros delanteros de alto alcance, aunque era inútil. Noah gritaba en el asiento de atrás porque quería jugo. Tanya replicaba a mi lado _"cuando lleguemos a casa Noah_". Yo activé el limpiaparabrisas para ver mejor. No habían luces en la carretera, solo las mías. Noah gritó porque tenía sed. "_No ahora Noah, en casa"._ Él se puso a llorar. Tanya resopló a mi lado y masajeó sus sienes, me miró y no me atreví a devolverle la mirada, parecía furiosa "_Que sea la última vez que te pierdes jugando naipes con Jassper!_". Mierda, ahora el culpable que el niño estuviera así era yo. Aceleré más para llegar rápido a casa y la aguja repasó los cien kilómetros por hora. Noah lloró de nuevo. Tanya bufó y me miró nuevamente. Podía sentir su mirada perforando en mi cráneo. Apreté los dientes para no hablar y regañar al niño, no tenía culpa… la tenía yo. Sobrevino una curva… una curva en la carretera. Del otro lado bosque. No saqué el pedal… y vinieron las luces. Me cegaron. Grité…

Grité

Abrí los ojos pero solo vi oscuridad, solo eso… nada. Mi pecho agitado subía y bajaba y toqué mi frente, estaba empapado en sudor. Lo mismo todas las malditas noches, pero ahora eran más frecuentes. Me senté en la cama y esperé a que mi respiración se restableciera, tanteé sobre la cama y bajé mis piernas a un costado, rastrillé mi cabello con mis manos y dejé caer la cabeza en ellas, tenía calor y necesitaba ir al baño.

Suspiré frustrado y me paré, seguí la orilla de la cama rozándola con mi pantorrilla y alcancé con mi mano el dosel de la cama, caminé arrastrando mi mano por todo el dosel hasta que lo perdí, caminé tres pasos cauteloso hacia la dirección que había aprendido donde quedaba el baño y encontré la puerta. Allí todo fue más fácil, mi problema eran los espacios grandes donde no tenía un punto de referencia, por eso no salía más allá de mi habitación, tal vez, cuando mi madre o Ángela me acompañaban salía de estas cuatro paredes al resto de la casa, mi lugar favorito era el patio. Podía escuchar y sentir más que en cualquier otro lugar, las aves, el viento… nunca creí que el viento tuviera un sonido o nunca le presté atención, la suave música que venía de la cocina, tampoco sabía que a Sue le gustara cocinar oyendo Chopin o Beethoven, definitivamente la mañana era mi hora favorita para salir al jardín, a veces oía a Noah leer a mi lado o hablar con mi madre o Ángela, extrañaba sus gritos de alegría al correr a los patos y aves del jardín. Extrañaba ver sus ojos verdes como los míos, extrañaba su cabello castaño… extrañaba ver su expresión feliz… lo extrañaba.

Terminé de lavarme las manos y tanteé e busca de la toalla, mi madre o Ángela habían organizado el baño sacando del camino toda cosa que pueda lastimarme, lo hicieron después de mi primer accidente, cuando buscando el cepillo de dientes… un simple y corriente cepillo de dientes, me corté la mano con la navaja de afeitar. Me hicieron puntos en la herida y luego de eso todo desapareció.

Encontré la toalla y luego de secarme las manos salí del baño despacio y tanteando la pared hasta donde pude tocar su final, nuevamente di tres pasos y me topé con el dosel de la cama.

Me senté en ella y alcé mi mano para alcanzar el reloj especial que mi madre había traído, reloj que hablaban… reí irónicamente la primera vez que me dijo la hora, realmente alguien de buen corazón había inventado estas cosas para facilitarnos la vida. Lo agradecía.

Sentí pasos en el corredor y supe que ya era hora, según el reloj parlante, de que alguien viniera, seguramente mi madre, que había estado con nosotros desde que todo sucedió. Unos golpecitos suaves resonaron en la puerta y supe que ciertamente era ella, había aprendido a distinguir unos golpes de otros, el de ella era suave y espacioso, solo dos y los de mi padre firmes y rápidos… casi siempre tres, los de Ángela eran siempre mecánicos, tres y suaves.

_Permiso hijo, buenos días_ dijo al entrar, dejó un suave beso en mi frente y caminó lejos de mí, sentí el correr de los anillos de las cortinas y resoplé enojado,

_No sé por qué haces eso todas las mañanas, no puedo ver Esme… me da igual si hay luz o no_ murmuré cerrando los ojos por puro instinto, ella rió pero sabía que era una alegría que no estaba allí realmente,

_Siento informarte hijo que otras personas si lo hacen, Ángela y yo… y Noah, por lo que no nos gusta entrar a una habitación oscura_

Nuevamente sentí unos pasos en el corredor y tres golpes mecánicos suaves en la puerta… Ángela.

_Buenos días Esme, Edward… ¿cómo dormiste?_ dejó algo sobre la mesa cerca de la ventana, seguramente la charola del desayuno y se acercó a mí, tocó mi hombro a modo de saludo,

_Bien_ mentí.

_ Solo déjame preparar tu ropa para hoy y te prepararé el baño_ dijo ella alejándose de mi lado,

_Gracias Ángela_

Ella realmente era muy buena enfermera, a demás se había convertido en una persona de mi confianza, me había tenido paciencia y había sido la única a demás de mi madre en acercarse tanto a mí. No dejaba que nadie más lo hiciera, prácticamente yo había muerto para el mundo, algo que debió haber sucedido.

_Edward… tengo que hablar contigo, hay algo que debemos tratar_ dijo Esme a mi lado, acarició mis cabellos y en mi oscuridad pude ver su rostro llena de preocupación,

_¿Qué es madre? ¿pasó algo con Noah?_ pregunté recordando los ojos verdes de mi hijo. Sentí a mi madre suspirar a mi lado y supe que era eso.

_Ayer por la tarde se presentó la nueva institutriz, ella… tiene buenas referencias y un currículo satisfactorio, Carlisle la aprobó y yo también lo hago, Noah aún no la ha visto y ella tampoco a él, solo esperamos tu palabra…_

Pensé un minuto en lo que ella había dicho, yo me había mostrado reticente en un principio con este tema, no quería que nadie más que su madre enseñara y cuidara a Noah… pero en vista que ella no puede hacerlo, ni yo tampoco, puse a mi hijo en manos de mis padres. Ahora era tiempo de que ellos siguieran con su vida… era tiempo, pero era tan difícil para mi no poder darle a mi niño lo que necesitaba, ¿tenía que poner su pequeña vida en manos de alguien más? ¿era eso lo que Tanya hubiera querido?... seguramente lo que hubiera deseado como la primera de las cosas era su bienestar y si una tutora pedagógica podía dárselo, tenía que resignarme a decir que si.

_¿Cómo se llama?_ pedí con la cabeza gacha en signo de derrota,

_Ella es Isabella Swan, tienes 26 años y es Licenciada en Arte y Literatura, no está casada ni tiene hijos, solo un padre que vive en un pequeño pueblo de Washington y nadie más. Ella fue recomendada por Irina, estudié su legajo y puedo decir que ella es lo que esperábamos, es la indicada… hijo, lo que yo vi en ella ayer cuando hablamos fue más que un título, ella realmente puede hacer conexión con Noah_

_Madre, solo Tanya hacía una buena conexión con Noah… ella se fue y ya no queda nada_ murmuré. _esta mujer seguramente sentirá lástima por él y recibirá una buena paga por eso. No quiero que a mi hijo le tengan lástima… nadie_

_Edward, no seas pesimista, claro que tienen una posibilidad, en especial Noah… debes creer en eso por él por favor, tu padre no quiere dejarte así en este estado_ pude sentir su voz quebrada _vi algo en esta mujer y definitivamente no fue lástima_ respiré profundo,

_Madre, por favor… déjame lidiar mis sombras con Carmen_ pedí. Carmen era mi psiquiatra desde que había sucedido todo, por más que no deseaba compartir mis sombras con nadie, lo necesitaba… necesitaba los medicamentos para no tener las pesadillas que a veces, de todas maneras lograban pasar la barrera de los psicofármacos. Parecía que lo último que iba a ver para siempre era mis propias pesadillas.

_Está bien, solo te pido que lo consideres._ pidió palmeando mi mano _Bella vendrá mañana a conocer a Noah, ella quiere conocerlo antes de proponer un contenido para comenzar con su educación…_

_¿Bella?_ pregunté sin prestar mayor atención a lo que me había dicho luego. _Sabes que no me gusta la informalidad con los empleados_

_Edward, ella será la mujer que cuide a tu hijo… ¿no crees que deberías darle algo de crédito?_

_Veremos cómo mi hijo la toma, si la rechaza no quiero reproches, te lo advertí._

Sentí su suave caricia en mi cabello y se levantó de mi lado, besó mi frente y musitó un "Veremos" antes de caminar lejos de mí. Sentí que abría la puerta y salía al suelo de mármol del pasillo.

_Aquí está tu desayuno Edward, mientras lo tomas la bañera se está llenando_

Asentí ausentemente ante las palabras de Ángela.

~‡~

_¿Quieres ir al jardín?... hay un buen día afuera, tal vez Noah esté leyendo un libro en el exterior_

_No_ gruñí con rabia, no e gustaba que trataran de sacarme de mi habitación como si fuese un perro al que tenían que sacar a pasear. _Me quedaré en el balcón, pon algo de música y déjame, debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer más que mirarme cayéndome a pedazos._

_Edward…_

_Ángela, hazme caso, tómate el resto de la tarde libre… te compadezco por estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes con alguien como yo_

_Es por lo que me pagas Edward y deja de comportarte como el hombre más desgraciado de la tierra…_ ella se detuvo abruptamente y yo me tensé en seguida. Mierda!... ¿qué mierda se creía? Lo que me sucedió fue para mí el desastre más grande de la tierra _perdón…_ susurró segundos después _pero no puedes quedarte aquí revolcándote en tu autocompasión y culpa _

Me mordí la lengua, no quería lastimar a mi enfermera, a mi amiga. Ángela era la única que me decía las cosas sin miedo a que le muerda la mano, era valiente y frontal y eso admiraba de ella. En las muchas veces que me había venido abajo, ella siempre estuvo… sus brazos, sus manos, sus palabras y su fortaleza… no podía decir algo que la lastimara. No podía arriesgarme a perder mi hombro amigo.

_Noah está en la sala de la biblioteca, seguramente saldrá a leer al jardín… _

_¿Está solo?_ pregunté siendo consciente de la llegada inminente de la nueva tutora de mi hijo.

_No, hace una hora está con Isabella… su tutora, tu madre salió con tu padre a arreglar los últimos detalles de su partida_

Asentí y me senté en la orilla de la cama para pararme, al mismo tiempo reconocí las primeras notas de Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven, Ángela sabía muy bien mis gustos personales. Caminé cinco pasos tratando de no desviarme hasta que toque con la palma de mi mano extendida delante de mí, el marco de la puerta francesa del balcón.

_¿Quieres tomar algo?... le digo a Sue que te prepare algo?_

_No_ murmuré buscando el borde de la reposera de madera con mi mano. Sentí a Ángela detrás de mí… preparada seguramente para sostenerme si erraba _vete, no lo sé… lee un libro, recorre el jardín, ve a los establos y cabalga, no lo sé… estaré bien_

_Que terco eres por dios…_ dijo con arrebato _a veces quisiera darte una patada… aggh_ su voz era baja pero clara.

Reí sintiendo la madera de arce en mis manos y caminé hasta sentarme en la reposera _ Hazlo, saca esa frustración… tal vez me lo merezco_

Ella rió con burla antes de poner una manta sobre mí.

_Estaré en la cocina con Sue, tal vez tomaremos el té en el jardín_

No dije nada, ella apretó mi hombro con su mano, señal de que salía de la habitación. Cerré los ojos inútilmente, la oscuridad seguía siendo la misma que si los tuviera abiertos y me concentré en las notas del piano.

Mis dedos se crisparon, la sensación de las teclas blancas y negras quemaba en las yemas de mis dedos. El día ese en la carretera mató todo, mi amor por todas las cosas… me sentía vacío, mi corazón había sido arrancado por el puño de la muerte que se llevó lo que más amaba, que me dejó otra parte de mí. Pero que no merecía lo que había sucedido…

Los minutos pasaban y lo único que podía escuchar eran las notas de los clásicos que venían desde dentro de mi habitación, la brisa azotando suavemente las ramas de los árboles cercanos, las aves en el jardín y hasta me parecía escuchar con la agudeza de mi oído, el arrullo de las aguas del manantial cercano a la pradera de mi casa.

Faltaba lo humano… faltaba el calor de la familia…

De un momento a otro comencé a estremecerme por la brisa fresca y me senté en la reposera, Ángela no había vuelto… no podía llamarla tampoco, ella merecía un momento de paz. Me paré y caminé hasta las puertas francesas, el calor de mi habitación me envolvió y tanteando sobre los pocos muebles que tenía mí habitación llegué hasta mi i pod que reposaba sobre una pequeña mesa de café. Sintiendo con mis dedos oprimí el botón y la música cesó de inmediato.

Tal vez tenía que dejar mi orgullo encerrado en esta habitación y salir al jardín para oír a Noah, su voz me daba tanta calma… y por alguna razón yo la necesitaba tanto. Me sentía distinto esa mañana, no podía discernir qué era lo que sentía en realidad, pero era como si mi piel estuviera atenta y en alerta por algo. Sentía como cuando era niño y me sentaba en la cornisa de mi ventana viendo los relámpagos de una tormenta de verano a la distancia, cuando los bellos de mis brazos se crispaban por la electricidad… expectante… intrigante… palpable.

¿Qué mierda era?

Me quedé un momento allí parado y estiré la mano lentamente hacia adelante, sabía que frente a mí, sobre la mesa de té, había un portarretrato. Cuando sentí en mis dedos el frío del arco de plata lo tomé fuerte con mi mano y lo atraje a mí, con los otros dedos recorrí suavemente el vidrio que cubría la fotografía que ahora ya no podía ver, pero que recordaba con tanto detalle.

_Te extraño Tan_ susurré despacio, mi voz parecía tan solitaria en el silencio de la habitación… tan rota _ tu hijo está allí, con otra mujer que no eres tú y no me gusta. Tú deberías estar allí con él cariño… Ojalá supiera qué hacer, ojalá me orientaras, me dieras algo…_

Un ruido vino de abajo, algo que me tomó de sorpresa al punto de soltar el retrato de entre mis manos, cayó al suelo y solo pude sentir el sonido de los vidrios haciéndose añicos…

_Mierda!_ grité sintiendo mi sangre fluir por mi cuerpo. Alguien me iba a escuchar hoy.

_**POV Bella:**_

No podía apartar mis ojos de él. Su pequeña mano se aferraba al crayón colorado con el que coloreaba el cabello del perro en la hoja frente a él. ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo… prácticamente desde cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta esta mañana, este pequeño me había atrapado en su puño?

Y desde ese momento no pude sacar mi sonrisa de mi rostro, una sonrisa que a él le costó devolver. Pero estaba allí para al menos hacer el esfuerzo para sacarla a relucir, porque en el breve momento en que su sonrisa había hacho presencia ese niño me dio un nuevo objetivo con el cual obsesionarme, hacerlo feliz.

Me sentía nerviosa cuando Esme me acompañó mostrándome los cuartos inferiores de la casa, el salón, el cuarto de juegos, la gran cocina y despensas, la oficina principal, que casi ya no era utilizada, la gran biblioteca con un juego de cómodos sofás en el medio y el solárium, cuyas paredes de vidrio daban directamente a un interminable y equipado patio trasero.

Allí fue donde me encontré al niño que capturó mis sentidos, estaba jugando con algunos muñecos de caricaturas, haciéndolos luchar entre si y desplegándolos por encima de su cabeza como si volaran. Esme me hizo esperar en la mitad de la enorme habitación, claro… el niño le tenía miedo a las personas. Llana y literalmente tenía que tratar diariamente con un niño que me iba a temer. Pero confiaba en mi formación psicopedagoga como para poder enfrentar lo que fuera, quería ayudarlo, quería hacerle saber que yo podía entenderlo y esperaba que con el tiempo él me abriera las puertas tanto de su corazón como su alma.

Esme le habló entre caricias y sonrisas, pude ver que él era como un pequeño tesoro para ella, parecía ser la luz de sus ojos por cómo lo miraba. Finalmente ella volvió a mí con un pequeño niño tomada de su mano, tímido y asustadizo, que parecía querer esconderse detrás de ella.

_Bella… quiero presentarte a mi adorado nieto, Noah…_ ellos llegaron hasta mí y no pude más que sonreír mientras me agachaba a la altura del pequeño.

_Hey Noah_ dije suavemente al niño que se escondía detrás de la falda de su abuela _ soy Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella… ¿a qué estabas jugando? Parecía muy divertido…_

Él miró por debajo de sus pestañas asomándose detrás de Esme y pude verlo con detenimiento. Lo primero que vi fueron sus verdes ojos, grandes y enmarcados por gruesas pestañas, su piel pálida y rostro pequeño y su nariz surcada de pequeñas pecas y su cabello… un desorden castaño claro.

_Stars Wars_ dijo bajito.

_¿Stars Wars?... wouu… y ¿cuál es tu personaje preferido? El mío es Yoda_ dije sonriéndole con un encogimiento de hombros _ a mi hermano le gusta mucho Obi Wan sin embargo_

_A mí también me gusta Obi wan_ dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa

_¿En serio?... es un gran maestro, muy perseverante y sabio_ murmuré abriendo mi bolso mensajero que reposaba en el suelo delante de mí, rebusqué entre mis cosas hasta que encontré lo que buscaba _sabes… creo que a Obi le gustaba mucho las cosas nutritivas_ puse delante de mí un pequeño pote transparente de plástico hermético con ensalada de frutas en su interior, mi almuerzo. Noah abrió los ojos y sonrió… por dios… sonrió! Y fue una sonrisa que guardé en mi corazón y que esperaba ver más seguido.

_¿Quieres que lo compartamos en dónde estabas jugando con tus muñecos?_ rebusqué en mi bolso y alcé en el aire dos cucharas _vine preparada_ él asintió tímidamente y miró a su abuela,

_Ve con Bella cariño, ella vino quedarse contigo toda la tarde, yo prepararé un pastel junto a Sue ¿quieres?_

Vi la pequeñas arruguitas en su ceño, la miró por un momento alarmado, pero Esme hizo lo mismo que yo, se arrodilló a su altura y acarició su cabello revuelto,

_Estará bien cariño, estaré en la cocina… ¿quieres jugar con Bella con tus muñecos?_ él asintió nuevamente _bien, entonces tienes que mostrarle_

Por un momento miré con curiosidad a Esme, que tomó mi mano y la alzó frente a mí, con su otra mano tomó la de Noah y la depositó en mi palma con reverencia, como si hubiese unido dos eslabones de una cadena.

_¿Puedes hacer eso por mí amor?_ dijo mirando a su nieto _enséñale a Bella lo que Santa te trajo de regalo hace unos meses_

El niño nuevamente sonrió y Esme se paró para comenzar a alejarse, miré a Noah con cautela preparándome para que huyera de mí llorando o sucediera algo, pero él simplemente tiró de mi mano hasta que me obligó a pararme.

Él no hablaba mucho… parecía hacerlo cuando no le quedaba otro remedio o tenía que decir algo importante. Solo se sentó allí a jugar con sus muñecos mostrándomelos sin decir palabra, solo elevándolos para que yo los mirara. Jugué con él y tomé algunos libros que había en una silla reposera fuera del solárium. Ojeé las páginas de un libro con gráficos que contaban varios cuentos clásicos modernos y otro con solo imágenes de pinturas fantásticas, dragones, caballeros, hadas y otros seres. Me sorprendí cuando vi los libros que este niño de 6 años releía cada tarde, era increíble el nivel de coeficiente que parecía tener, sin embargo… fallaba tanto en otras cosas, como la socialización o la confianza.

Esme nos llevó a la iluminada biblioteca diciéndome que podía dirigirme a cualquier lugar de la planta baja como si fuera mi propia casa. También me puso a sobre aviso de su salida, contenta de que las cosas entre su nieto y yo parecían ir bien, decidió salir a hacer algunos trámites para su inminente viaje.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de estudios que había entre las paredes de libros y frente a una ventana enorme y saqué de mi bolso varios libros de cuentos para mostrárselos a Noah, uno de ellos era para colorear. Él se entusiasmó en seguida y abrió la caja que había sobre la mesa con su nombre en ella. Dentro tenía varios útiles escolares, goma, lápices, temperas, pegatinas y hojas en blanco para dibujar. Pero él solo sacó un crayón colorado para cerrar prolijamente la caja luego.

_¿Eso es un perro? _ murmuré luego de haberlo observado por largo tiempo, él asintió sin levantar la mirada _ nunca vi un perro rojo_ dije con una sonrisa suave. Él detuvo el movimiento del lápiz sobre la hoja y levantó ese par de ojos verdes para mirarme,

_Es Clíford_ dijo simplemente para volver a colorear.

_¿Clíford?_ pregunté repasando en mi memoria las caricaturas que conocía, no había oído hablar de Clíford, ni de los que habían sido mis alumnos.

_Sí_ dijo él como si fuera lo bastante obvio _el gran perro rojo!_ alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza imitando un gigante.

_Oh…_ me sacudí mentalmente por no haber hecho zapping últimamente para ver, aunque sea de pasada, los canales de caricaturas _¿y tú tienes algún perro?_

Él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de pintar,

_Bueno, yo tengo uno… se llama Marley, como el de la película, solo que el mío es un labrador dorado_

Noah alzó la mirada y dejó de pintar, sus ojos me observaban extrañados, como si trataran de comprender algo,

_Hum…_ rebusqué en mi bolso nuevamente y saqué mi teléfono celular, busqué entre mis archivos de fotos y encontré la que quería, le coloqué el celular cerca de su rostro y él miró con detenimiento _mira, este es mi hermano y este es mi perro… Marley_

_Marley_ repitió como tanteando el terreno. Asentí y me acerqué a él para ver la pantalla juntos, _esta fotografía es de hace un año, era pequeño aún allí y a mi hermano le gustaba jugar con él cada vez que tenían que bañarlo en el patio_

_¿Es tu hermano?_ preguntó en voz baja, hubiese sido imposible escucharlo si la sala no hubiese estado en silencio. Asentí…

_Es Emmett, mi hermano menor por dos años._ dije pasando a la siguiente foto donde Emmett estaba sonriendo a la cámara, mostrando sus profundos hoyuelos y su mirada luminosa.

_No tengo hermanos, ni mamá…_ dijo bajito antes de volver a colorear a su gran perro rojo. Me quedé mirándolo con una opresión en el pecho…

Este niño estaba tan solo, no hermano, no mamá… y no podía ni imaginar qué tan ausente era su papá, porque ni siquiera lo había nombrado.

Continuó coloreando mientras yo revisaba los estudios médicos y psicológicos que tenía Noah en su historial médica. Todos señalaban una sola cosa que le impedía ser un niño relativamente normal, Estrés Post Traumático.

Hojas y hojas en ese expediente explicando porque Noah no podía insertarse en la sociedad o no podía salir de su casa más allá del jardín. Miedo, pánico, ansiedad y miles de cosas más que describían casi el mismo diagnostico. Noah tenía traumas, que un equipo de profesionales atendía. Psicóloga dos veces por semana, médico pediatra dos veces al mes, una psicopedagoga una vez a la semana y finalmente su tutora educacional, o sea yo, que iba a trabajar diez horas todos los días con este niños. La responsabilidad era mucha y también la paga, muy generosa, pero de solo pensar que tenía este niño tan roto en mis manos para tratar de llenar su vida, me estremecía. Quería hacerlo bien, quería poner todo de mí y darle lo mejor de mí… solo tenía que tener paciencia y perseverancia porque sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil. .

_Señorita Bella… quiero jugo_ dijo haciéndome alzar la mirada de su historial médico. Sonreí con una mueca y asentí parándome de la silla, alcé mi mano hacia él y esperé a qué él me diera la suya.

Él me miró detenidamente por un momento y vi casi hipnotizada cómo subía su bracito para tomar mi mano con la suya. Sonreí comenzando a caminar fingiendo indiferencia… un niño como Noah no debía ser consciente de la atención que atraía, porque si no sería más consciente de su problema y Noah no necesita ver la preocupación en el rostro de los demás, si lo que el necesitaba era apoyo y un poco de normalidad en su vida.

Dejé que él me llevara por la casa, pasando por la biblioteca, la sala y desviándonos por el vestíbulo para ir al corredor que llevaba a la cocina. Entonces me detuve en seco al ver lo que tenía frente a mí y que antes no había visto. Un gran piano de cola negro, se encontraba solitario a un lado del vestíbulo, en un pequeño saloncito luminoso y de paredes blancas…. Era como un rincón escondido de la casa, en el que se guardaba un gran tesoro.

_Oh cielos_ dije petrificada mirando ese lugar, era como un cuarto sacado de ensueño. Las cortinas de encaje caían a lo largo de los amplios ventanales y solo el piano ocupaba ese lugar… _¿sabes tocar el piano?_ dije volteando a ver a Noah. No me parecería extraño que este niño prodigio supiera tocar, después de todo. Parecía como si él fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera

_No… no sé_ dijo mirando con anhelo el piano en medio de la sala vacía.

_Oh… ¿quieres aprender? Puedo enseñarte algo_ dije acuclillándome a su altura, _¿quieres probar?_

Él miró el piano un momento y luego a mí,

_No sé…_ dudó.

_Ven_ dije poniéndome de pié y entrando al pequeño saloncito.

Toqué con la punta de mis dedos la madera noble que cubría las teclas del piano y abrí la tapa. Las teclas blancas y negras brillaban como si nunca hubiesen sido usadas. Por un momento dudé si tenía que sentarme allí y hacer mi ridícula versión de "Palillos chinos". Pero por dios… Quería hacer reír a ese niño, verlo triste me llenaba el alma de dolor y aunque lo hubiera conocido hacía unas horas, lo sentía ya tan cercano a mí.

Me senté en el taburete del piano y él se sentó a mi lado,

_Tocaremos Palillos chinos_ dije colocando mis dos dedos índices en las teclas correspondientes, le pedí que hiciera lo mismo y segundos más tarde comenzamos a tocar.

Era divertido cómo él trataba de seguirme el ritmo, yo había comenzado suave y lento pero el ritmo fue incrementando mientras pasaban los segundos. Reí cuando nuestros dedos quisieron tocar una misma tecla y Noah sonrió vivazmente, pero todo terminó abruptamente.

Nos sobresaltamos por un estruendoso ruido en el segundo piso y Noah en seguida saltó del taburete del piano, asustado y temblando,

_No…_ susurró mirando hacia la puerta del saloncito.

_Qué mierda hacen tocando el piano!_ gritó alguien con fiereza. Mi corazón comenzó a retumbar en mis oídos y salté del taburete tomando a Noah de la mano para salir de allí. _Lárguense de allí ahora mismo, mierda!... no tienen derecho, es mi puta casa!_

_Papá_ gimió Noah mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

Entonces lo ví.

El hombre bajaba las escaleras de mármol, aferrado ambas manos a la barandilla y tanteando con el pie los escalones. Estaba vestido con un pantalón simple de franela gris y una camiseta blanca, su cabello cobrizo estaba revuelto y caía sobre su frente, sus ojos vacíos pero de un penetrante color verde miraban hacia un punto distante…

Supe que era el papá de Noah, el señor Edward Cullen.

_¡¿Quién mierda anda ahí?_ gritó eufórico. Sentí que Noah se estremecía y cuando quise agacharme para llevarlo en mis brazos, él soltó mi mano y corrió hacia la puerta francesa de la sala que daba al patio.

_Señor…_ gemí casi sin voz.

Él se detuvo abruptamente en el tercer escalón de la escalera y frunció el seño petrificado. Podía oír los latidos de mi corazón resonando en mis oídos, miré hacia la sala buscando a Noah pero las puertas francesas estaban abiertas de par en par, él había corrido hacia afuera asustado y tembloroso… debía ir a buscarlo.

_¿Quién mierda eres?_ dijo el hombre haciéndome voltear hacia él _¿eres la tutora de mi hijo?... ¿tanta libertad te dieron que te atreves a tocar lo que no te pertenece?_

Abrí la boca sin saber qué decir. ¿De qué me estaba acusando?... dios… nunca pensé que mi primer día terminara de esa manera. Negué con la cabeza dándome cuenta que él no me podía ver,

_No señor… yo.._

_Fuera de aquí!_ gritó exaltado deteniendo mi intento de disculpas _¡Toca otra vez el piano y no me importa una mierda quién seas!... te despediré! Fuera!_

Oh cielos…

No pude más que salir corriendo de allí con la esperanza de encontrar a Noah. El primer día del resto de mi vida y todo se había dado vuelta abruptamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les guste este primer capi. Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas que he recibido, besotes y hasta la próxima, por cierto... FELIZ NAVIDAD!<strong>


	3. Tregua

**Sumary: Siempre pensé en las cosas equivocadas, mi vida llena de luz y velocidad fue truncada por la suma oscuridad… y me lo merecía. La arrogancia me llevó al límite y al fin todo se apagó. ¿Habrá alguna mágica luz que vuelva a alumbrar mi camino? ¿Una estrella que me devuelva la dignidad?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tregua<strong>

El sonido de mis zapatos eran lo único que se sentía en el intenso silencio de esa parte de la casa, a demás de mis suspiros y el golpeteo errático de mi corazón. Que aún corría enfurecido dentro de mi pecho por el incidente que había sucedido una hora atrás.

Me mordí el labio hasta que gemí del dolor, sin darme cuenta claro, que mis dientes estaban por desgarrar la piel de mi labio, como siempre sucedía cuando no podía manejar mis nervios.

Dios… ¿por qué se tardaban tanto?

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y cerré los ojos deteniéndome en mi lugar, todavía no podía olvidar. Todavía no podía sacar de mi cabeza el enojo de ese hombre, la rabia y la ira en su rostro. No podía… simplemente no podía. Y no podía evitar preguntarme si el comportamiento retraído de Noah tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento explosivo de su papá.

Pobre… pobre niño.

Mi madre siempre decía que no debía tenérseles lastima ni pena a los niños, en lugar de eso… de lamentarse y tenerles lastima debía tratar de ayudarlos, de cualquier manera posible, para sacarlos de esa situación.

Y yo iba a tratar de ayudar a Noah. Dios… era como si la reacción a su padre me hiciera abrir los ojos. El niño necesitaba ayuda y urgente. No podía pensar lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo por su increíble y al mismo tiempo frágil mente.

Bufé exasperada mirando la puerta de la habitación y luego llevé mis ojos al reloj… cuarenta y cinco minutos malditos desde que se habían encerrado allí.

Estaba por dar un paso hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, detuve mi mano en el aire y abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero reaccioné cuando vi los ojos cansados y abatidos de Esme.

Ella sonrió al verme, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y le devolví una sonrisa que tampoco llegó a los míos.

_¿Cómo está?_ pregunté desviando mi mirada hacia el interior de la habitación. Esme se apartó un poco para dejarme ver al niño que dormía sobre la cama en forma de nave al estilo de la guerra de las galaxias.

Dios… se veía tan frágil y pequeño que luché por tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. De repente sentía la necesidad de acunarlo en mis brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, asegurarle que yo iba a hacer lo posible para que todo lo estuviera. Pero… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?.

La primer regla de una tutora profesional, no involucrarse demasiado. Y en mi primer día con este niño ya sentía la necesidad de cobijarlo bajo mi ala, como una maldita mama gallina que se había encontrado a un polluelo perdido.

Cúlpenme… el niño era la ternura personificada y estaba tan solo.

_¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¿puedo ayudar en algo Esme?_ pregunté mordiéndome el labio _ dios… lo siento tanto, yo… no sabía que podía reaccionar así, yo no tenía la intención de hacer algo para incomodarlo, no sabía_

Esme tomó mi mano con una sonrisa en los labios y cerró la puerta tras ella suavemente, Noah estaba profundamente dormido,

_Shh… Bella, ven, vamos a hablar_

Esme comenzó a caminar por el corredor hasta bajar las escaleras hacia el salón, no había rastros del hombre que había arremetido contra mí y contra su hijo y me había hecho temblar de arriba abajo como una hoja. El estallido había terminado cuando Noah se echó a correr hacia el patio y lo seguí detrás, abrumada y jodidamente asustada por la ira de ese hombre.

Hubiese estado sorprendida, pero por otras razones, si lo hubiese conocido de otra manera. El hombre era increíblemente joven y… apuesto. No tenía más de treinta años, tal vez unos veintiséis o veintiocho y a pesar de sus facciones llenas de ira y rabia, pude ver el destello de belleza en él. Era alto y delgado, de piel casi pálida, tal vez por el encierro prolongado dentro de su casa, su cabello era un hermoso lio cobrizo y sus facción denotaban fortaleza y hombría, su mandíbula firme y angulosa podía cortar el cristal, sus labios… a pesar de que solo lanzaron palabras de humillación y odio hacia mi, eran perfectamente equilibrados y rellenos, ni más ni menos… y sus ojos. Pude ver a Noah allí, verdes como el césped recién cortado y regado, verdes como el brócoli cocido al vapor… tan verdes como la esmeralda, pero tan fríos y vacíos. Tan exentos de vida.

Los mismos ojos de su hijo, el mismo vacío.

Temblando y asustada salí de la casa para buscar al niño que había escapado de él como si esperara lo peor. Caminé por todo el patio llamándolo y pidiéndole por favor que saliera de donde se ocultara. Caminé por los grandes jardines exteriores mirando detrás de los arbustos y los rosales, detrás de las hamacas y juegos para niños, dentro de cada rincón de la gran pérgola que había en el linde del bosque con el jardín, desesperada y frustrada por no saber cómo hacer las cosas saqué mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y marqué el número de Esme, que me había dado por cualquier urgencia.

La primera lágrima de frustración cayó cuando tuve que explicarle a Esme que el niño había desaparecido porque su papá explotó al escucharme tocar su piano. Pero ella solo había tenido palabras de aliento y tranquilidad, ella me pidió que la esperara porque Noah era más autosuficiente de lo que yo suponía y que él cuidaría de sí mismo hasta que lo encontráramos.

De todas maneras no pude quedarme tranquila y de ninguna manera podía regresar dentro de la casa. Volví a revisar cada rincón del inmenso jardín hasta que escuché los pasos de tacones en la terraza de piedra, al levantar la cabeza vi como Esme bajaba las escaleras rodeando la piscina, su rostro tranquilo y calmo me dio a entender que quizá esta misma situación no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Ella caminó hasta adentrarse un poco en el bosque pasando más allá de la pérgola, a unos cuantos metros del linde… sobre un gran árbol de sauce, se encaramaba una pequeña casa de árbol. Con admiración y sorpresa vi cómo Esme se sacaba sus tacones y subía con destreza los cinco escalones que la llevaron hasta la puerta trapa en el suelo de la casa. Desapareció dentro para aparecer luego de veinte intensos y largos minutos, con un Noah hipando colgado de la cintura y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados… como si no quisiera ver.

_Siéntate Bella_ la voz de Esme me sobresaltó cuando llegamos a una mesa del solárium. Ella encendió las lámparas de las esquinas de la gran sala y se sentó en la silla de hierro moldado y mimbre frente a la mía.

La noche se veía tranquila a través de las paredes de vidrio, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno y las palmeras que decoraban la orilla de la casa, se mecían suavemente bajo la brisa refrescante. Así eran las noches en Phenix… podías pasar el resto de la noche fuera de la casa, recostado en las hamacas mirando las estrellas y simular que estas envuelto en tus sábanas. Apacible… confortable… no me imaginaba en otro lugar en el mundo.

_Esta es mi culpa_ dijo finalmente Esme dejando caer su frente entre sus manos, dios… esta mujer se veía tan cansada. _Si yo te hubiese advertido algunas cosas, no hubiese sucedido… o tal vez sí, nada es predecible con Edward._

_Fue mi culpa, tendría que haber preguntado…_ dije con mis ojos comenzando a picar _pensé que el piano era buena idea para Noah, pensé mal_

_Lo es… Bella, tal vez lo es_ Esme sacó su cabeza entre sus manos y me miró tomando una respiración profunda _ hay muchas cosas que debes saber de mi hijo, Edward… no es así, no lo era al menos. No siempre es así con Noah, él ama a su hijo._ miró sus manos sobre la mesa y suspiró _pero está tan roto. El día del accidente de auto, fue el día que le quitaron a la única mujer a la que se aferró desde que estaba en la preparatoria. Él perdió mucho ese día, no solo su sentido de la vista… él se culpa de lo que sucedió y se encerró en él mismo perdiendo, no solo a su esposa, sino también el lazo con su hijo. Y él necesita recuperarlo…_

_Noah… ¿le tiene miedo?_ pregunté tentativamente. Esme alzó la mirada vidriosa y su labio inferior tembló antes de asentir.

_Él extraña a su papá_ un sollozo rompió en sus labios _lo extraña tanto que desconoce al hombre en el que se convirtió Edward. Se asusta de él, porque él no es el papá que él conocía y amaba. Y él lo necesita de vuelta_

Bajé la mirada a mi regazo, desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer ni decir…

_A veces ese lazo se hace presente, en algunos momentos del día… cuando Noah lee Edward se viene a sentar junto a él para escucharlo, le da tanta paz, se siente tan cerca de él_ el rostro de Esme rompió en una sonrisa nostálgica. _Cuando Edward escucha su música, Noah se va a sentar cerca de su puerta o cerca de donde su padre esté. Ellos están ahí, ese lazo está ahí… pero tan fino y delicado, tan a punto de romperse_

Esme limpió sus lágrimas en silencio, mis ojos viajaron al cielo nocturno una vez más. Dios… si supiera cómo hacer para que ambos se reencuentren. Si le pudiera dar a ese niño un poco de felicidad.

Pensé en mi propia experiencia, en mi lazo con mi padre y no pude evitar comparar. Charlie no era tan afectivo ni abierto conmigo, pero el lazo estaba ahí, firme e inquebrantable. Cuando estaba en Forks, él me llevaba a pescar o de campamento junto a Emmett, lo acompañábamos a su trabajo en ciertas ocasiones, cenábamos juntos, mirábamos televisión juntos, íbamos con él a los partidos de beisbol en Port Ángeles y hasta íbamos al cine.

Mi padre era mi padre, tomaba sus cervezas recostado en el sofá mirando algún partido por las noches, salía temprano al trabajo y volvía para la cena, el pescado era su debilidad y amaba salir los sábados con su amigo Harry a buscar su ración de pescado para toda la semana. Emmett a veces lo acompañaba y otras veces lo hacía yo. Mi padre… era el mejor del mundo, el único para nosotros.

Por eso… no podía comprender cómo este hombre podía actuar así con su único hijo. Podía jurar que este mismo minuto odiaba a ese hombre con todo mi ser, por dejar a su niño emocionalmente desamparado y huérfano, aún teniéndolo. Por no mostrar ni un poco de compasión por su misma sangre y carne.

Un sentimiento que raras veces surgía de mi interior comenzó a bullir, ola tras ola de rabia y pesadumbre. Le temí, sí... el me había asustado, su ira, su furia y frustración era tan clara como el agua en su vida y yo había ido testigo de esa explosión frente a su hijo, había visto cómo había repercutido en el pequeño y había temblado como una hoja mientras lo buscaba en el bosque. Pero yo sabía muy bien también, que Edward Cullen era un hombre inestable emocionalmente, había perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo… que podía llegar a ser comprensible.

Pero de ahí a comportarse como un ogro con su hijo. Mierda…

Tragué en seco devolviendo a mi estómago las palabras y verdades que quería decirle a ese hombre. No era mi lugar… no tenía nada que ver con él y nunca lo tendría… solo iba a tener que tragarme mis verdades y tener la ínfima esperanza en los psicólogos y psiquiatras que lo trataban con la misma frecuencia que a su hijo.

Entonces me fijé en Esme, que sonreía tristemente mirando algún punto lejano en las ventanas del solárium,

_Tengo esperanza Bella, mucha… contigo_ murmuró volteando hacia mi _ hoy cuando llegué a casa, fue la primera vez en seis meses que vi a Edward sentado en su piano_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida… ¿sentado en su piano? ¿a caso había creído que lo había dañado de algún modo?

_No lo tocó, simplemente estaba allí… sentado en el taburete con los ojos cerrados y las manos a los costados, aferrado a ese asiento como si fuera una tabla en el mar._

_Yo… no lo rompí… yo no pensé que iba a suceder eso, no lo rompí_

_Lo sé cariño_ murmuró ella tomando mi mano a través de la mesa _él no estaba allí porque pensó eso de ti_ negó con la cabeza _tocaste una fibra en él llevando a su hijo a su piano, una fibra que estaba casi seca y atrofiada. No tocó, pero al menos estuvo allí sentado, algo que nunca había hecho antes. No quería siquiera entrar a ese cuarto_

Bajé la mirada sorprendida y abrumada, sin saber qué decir. Miré detenidamente el diseño entrelazado de vienesitas sobre la mesa y suspiré. Si era así como decía ella, había alguna esperanza de que el padre, aunque tuviera la venda en sus ojos, viera a su hijo. Tal vez solo faltaba un… empujoncito.

Me apresuré a llegar a mi departamento, abrí la puerta arrebatadamente, cayendo mis llaves en el camino y entré tirando el bolso en mi sofá, me saqué los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada y corrí hacia mi sala sacándome mi abrigo. Cuando llegué a mi ordenador lo encendí y me senté en la silla jadeando por la prisa. Esperé que cargara el inicio y abrí Skype, Emmett ya estaba en línea. Pulsé llamar y esperé con mi sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Pero el maldito programa tardaba…

Así que miré el refrigerador y calculé el tiempo en correr hacia él y sacar una cerveza. Emmett aún no respondía…

_Mierda!_

Me levanté de una salto y corrí por el parquet de mi departamento hasta la cocina, abrí el refri y cuando estaba sacando una pequeña botella del paquete, lo oí…

_Peque!... ¿me llamaste y me dejas plantado?_

_Voy, voy, voy!_ chillé corriendo hacia i laptop de nuevo, me senté en la silla de un golpe y no pude contener mi sonrisa. _Bro! Salud!_ levanté mi botella señalando hacia la pantalla y tomé un sorbo cuando él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Mi hermano…

Pegados por la cintura según mi padre, gemelos a no ser por haber nacido un año antes que él, mejores amigos y protectores feroces el uno del otro. Lo amaba y una llegada a casa, un final del día no era bueno sin él en la pantalla de mi laptop antes de ir a dormir.

_¿Qué tal el dia?_ preguntó recostándose en la silla, para lo que hice lo mismo y me relajé dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la mia.

_No hablemos de eso, no por ahora… déjame relajarme_ cerré los ojos y respiré profundo sabiendo que iba a tener que contarle, él no me iba a dejar terminar sesión sin saber lo que me preocupaba.

_Okeeyy_ murmuró con cautela _ entonces… ¿Qué tal te trata Pheanix?_

Sonreí abriendo los ojos para mirarlo, por supuesto allí estaba, en su mirada, esa chispa soñadora.

_Hermoso, Phoenix es asquerosamente caluroso pero hermoso, deberías venir algún día, se que quieres hacerlo… de paso, habría que decirle a papá… ya sabes, él no viene desde que-_

_Murió mamá_

Asentí bajando la mirada a mi botella sonriendo con nostalgia.

_¿La extrañas?_ preguntó Em con un suspiro. Sabía que él lo hacía y que por supuesto no se le hacía fácil hablar de ella, también sabía que si hablaba de ella era porque yo a veces lo necesitaba… necesitaba recordar.

_Si… mucho_ murmuré mirando a mi hermano y tratando de contener las lagrimas que siempre venían al recordarla _ extraño ir a la playa con ella, recostarnos a tomar sol y hablar de todo y todos_ me reí _extraño cuando criticábamos a tus novias_

_Claro… los chismes a mi costa ¿he?_ Reímos juntos. _... la extraño también_

_Lo sé_ susurré tocado un nuevo sorbo de mi cerveza.

Todos los veranos veníamos a Phoenix a visitar la familia de mamá. Los veranos eran los mejores y los días juntos eran interminables, amaba hacer un montón de cosas junto a mi familia. Papá traía su afición de pesca aquí y disfrutaba con Emmett y yo con mamá recorriéramos las playas de arriba abajo. Phoenix era como nuestro segundo hogar, luego de Forks, el pequeño pueblo de papá.

Yo me quedé aquí luego de que la vida de mamá quedó truncada por un cáncer fulminante, me quedé acompañando a la abuela Clara y a mis tíos, la hermana y hermano de mamá. Estudié en la Universidad de Phoenix y mi vida se tornó al revés, viajé todos los veranos a Forks para ver a mi papá y hermano.

Mi vida ahora estaba en esa ciudad, pero todo lo que amaba estaba lejos de mí…

_Te extraño también Emmett_ dije luego de un silencio cómodo. _ extraño jugar póker contigo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, extraño que salgamos en tu moto, extraño las sesiones de confesión, extraño el ajedrez_

_Y yo extraño ganarte siempre_

_Tramposo_ repliqué.

_Llorona_

Reímos juntos y el silencio cómodo retornó otra vez. Yo tomé mi cerveza y Em jugueteó con la presilla de su sudadera.

_Hay un niño…_ dije luego de un momento _tiene 6 años y se llama Noah._ Emmett levantó la mirada para prestarme atención _él perdió a su madre en un accidente. Y… perdió a su padre también aunque este está vivo y en su misma casa_

Emmett alzó una ceja sin comprender.

_Su papá se culpa por el accidente, él quedó ciego y … perdió el lazo afectivo con su hijo. Nunca creí que algo así pudiera suceder… sin embargo hoy me di cuenta de que por mas que te una la sangre y el mismo ADN, un padre puede olvidar a su niño y asustarlo a muerte_

_Bella…_

_Nunca pensé que… no puedo imaginar a papá hacernos eso_ dije sintiendo mi garganta apretada _ Noah es tan pequeño Em, tan pequeño y frágil… y lo veo tan perdido_

Y las lagrimas que habían estado amenazando todo el día en derramarse por mis mejillas dieron rienda suelta.

_No se qué hacer…_ gemí hundiéndome en mi silla y tapando mi cara con ambas manos.

_Cariño_ la voz de Emmett me hacía sentir segura y en casa… y mas allá de mis lágrimas era un alivio escucharlo _tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer Bella… tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no busques tanto una respuesta porque está justo en tu interior_

_¿Qué Em? No sé qué hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor…_

_Cuida de él, como siempre hiciste con todos… con nosotros. Cuida de ese niño y dale tu cariño, tu preocupación, tu atención, como siempre hiciste con cada una de las personas que llegaron a tu vida Bella, con papá, mamá cuando se enfermó, la abuela… conmigo._ su mirada era intensa y decidida _cuídalo Bella… y muéstrale que hay alguien que lo nota y que se preocupa por él, a la mierda la regla de no encariñarse en una relación profesional! Tú y yo sabemos Bella que tú no eres así de fría… tú amas más allá de cualquier cosa… entonces, amalo peque… es lo mejor que sabes hacer_

Sorbí mis mocos y sonreí a través de las lágrimas, ¿cómo era que siempre mi hermano salía siendo mi mejor consejero? ¿Cómo era que siempre, en cada paso de mi vida, él terminaba viendo todo con mejor claridad que yo?

_Gracias Em… trataré de dar lo mejor de mí_

Él me guiñó un ojo y sabía que esa noche había mejorado muy por encima den lo esperado…

_**POV E**_

Bajé una a una las escaleras con mi mano en el hombro derecho de Ángela, que iba caminando delate mío. Sentí la presencia de mi mamá, por su perfume flotando directo a mi nariz, tal vez estaba sentada en el sofá mirado a Noah o tal vez leyendo algún libro.

_Hijo… qué bueno que estas aquí, estaba preparando mi agenda para los próximos días_

Oh tal vez planeando su viaje…

_Hola mamá, ¿Noah está afuera?_ pregunté llegando a su lado. Ella tomó mi mano, que tanteaba los respaldos de los sofás para no toparme con algo desconocido.

_Si, está leyendo en el jardín con Bella_

Asentí silenciosamente. No tenía nada qué decir… todo lo que tenía que decir era algo que ella solamente tenía que escuchar. Y esta vez me iba a asegurar de que ella solo fuera testigo de mis palabras.

Respiré hondo y comencé a caminar despacio hacia las puertas francesas que daban al jardín,

_Estaré sentado en la galería, ojalá que esta vez mi propio hijo no huya de mí…_

_Edward_ la voz de Esme sonaba con reprensión.

_Lo sé, lo sé madre. Sé que soy culpable de todo lo que le sucede, no me lo refriegues en mi cara_

Mi madre se quedó en silencio un momento y luego sentí sus tacones detrás de mí, me detuve un momento hasta que sentí su perfume mucho mas cerca de mis fosas nasales. Ella caminó delante de mí y alcé mi mano para ponerla en su hombro…

_Todo se arreglará hijo… estoy segura_

Asentí sin darle la razón, por supuesto que nada iba a estar mejor de nuevo… todo en mi vida era una mierda.

La seguí hasta que llegamos al jardín, el aire fresco pegó en mi rostro y respiré profundo sintiendo el gusto de los jancitos de mi madre en mi boca, los árboles de frutas, la manzana agria y las naranjas en temporada. Pero antes de que todo eso se registrara en mi cerebro… oí la voz de mi hijo…

"_-Conozco un planeta donde vive un señor muy colorado, que nunca ha olido una flor, ni ha mirado una estrella y que jamás ha querido a nadie. En toda su vida no ha hecho más que sumas. Y todo el día se lo pasa repitiendo como tú: "¡Yo soy un hombre serio, yo soy un hombre serio!"… Al parecer esto lo llena de orgullo. Pero eso no es un hombre, ¡es un hongo!_

-¿Un qué?  
>-Un hongo.<p>

El principito estaba pálido de cólera."

Oh! Al parecer… Bella había optado por El principito. Cuando caminé buscando con mi mano alzada para alcanzar el filo de la reposera, él se detuvo con su lectura.

No dije nada… solo caminé despacio hasta sentir la madera del filo de la reposera detrás de mis rodillas y me senté despacio. Recosté mi espalda en los almohadones y cerré mis ojos inútiles.

_Lee hijo… lee para mí…_

No oí nada en varios segundos, solo sentía tres respiraciones, una lenta y calma… acompasada, la otra algo más rápida y entrecortada, reconocía esa, y la otra detrás de mí… suave y tranquilizadora, mi madre.

Oí un carraspeo… y luego el sonido de la hoja de papel al dar vuelta la página…

"_-Hace millones de años que las flores tiene espinas y hace también millones de años que los corderos, a pesar de las espinas, se comen las flores. ¿Es que no es cosa seria averiguar por qué las flores pierden el tiempo fabricando unas espinas que no les sirven para nada? ¿Es que no es importante la guerra de los corderos y las flores?__"_

La voz de mi hijo me transmitía tanta paz… tanta abrumadora calma y tranquilidad, que podía quedarme escuchándolo por días y días sin siquiera pararme de ese asiento…

Su voz era como un amarre a mi vida pasada, a la que solía ser feliz junto a él y… su mamá. Él era el único ligue que me mantenía unido a esta tierra y a lo que fue mi mundo.

"_¿No es esto más serio e importante que las sumas de un señor gordo y colorado? Y si yo sé de una flor única en el mundo y que no existe en ninguna parte más que en mi planeta; si yo sé que un buen día un__corderito puede aniquilarla sin darse cuenta de ello, ¿es que esto no es importante?__"_

Mi hijo era todo mi mundo que aún quedaba en pie… dios… perdóname por haber hecho lo que hice, perdóname por haber actuada tan infinitamente mal con él… siempre. Perdóname por ser tan mal padre…

_¿Bella?..._ la voz de mi hijo cambió de cadencia y llamó a si tutora _ tengo sed… quiero jugo_

_Bien Noah_ su voz parecía tener una sonrisa _dejaremos marcada la página con una pequeña muesca en la esquina y luego seguimos… vamos a pedirle un poco de limonada a Sue ¿quieres?_

_Si_

Sentí sonidos de movimientos mientras ellos se levantaban de las reposeras… y carraspeé.

_Madre… ¿por qué no llevas a Noah a buscar su jugo?_ dije con voz imperturbable. Sentí la mano de mi madre sobre mi hombro apretando ligeramente y luego me soltó.

_Claro Edward… ¿quieres algo?_

_No, gracias_

Sentí los pasos de mi madre alejándose hacia las puertas francesas y las pequeñas pisadas de mi hijo. Ahora solo oía una sola respiración… fuerte, algo ansiosa y rápida.

_Las muescas en las esquinas de las páginas dañan las hojas_ dije simplemente, sin pensar. En cuanto las palabras salieron de mis labios… me arrepentí y me di una patada mental.

_Lo- lo siento_ murmuró casi en un susurro, luego carraspeó _ pero, no tenía idea de que le molestara tanto que tocaran sus cosas, aunque lo hicieran sin la menor intención de dañarla y más aún si el beneficio directo es para su hijo…_

_Bien… parece que la gatita decidió sacar sus uñas._

Me preguntaba cómo lucía?… su voz tenía un tono suave, pero fuerte a la vez, daba la impresión de que hablaba a la defensiva sin embargo… ¿me temía? ¿Le infundía respeto o temor? Sin embargo sus palabras directas y firmes me dijeron todo lo contrario_._

_No voy a contestar a eso, suelo dar malas impresiones a los desconocidos… como te habrás dado cuenta. No me interesa cambiar eso._ dije abriendo los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia donde oía su voz… realmente, realmente quería poder verla.

_Yo tampoco voy a contestar eso, yo estoy aquí por Noah_

_Ok…_

_Solo quería decirle algo señorita…_ había olvidado su apellido!

_Swan… Isabella Swan_ respondió ella con voz neutra.

_Señorita Swan…_ su apellido sonó tan dulce y suave en mis labios…

_Se las reglas de su casa señor Cullen, aprendí muy bien el día de ayer que tengo que cuidar y vigilar mi curiosidad y mis pasos… no tiene que recordármelo._

_Lo siento_ dije ignorando su perorata _ solo… siento que haya sido testigo de mi reacción… siento haberla asustado y siento mucho más haber asustado a mi hijo_

_Oh_ jadeó…

_No… volverá a suceder_ murmuré recostándome una vez más en mi asiento y cerrando los ojos _ no volveré a interferir en su enseñanza y no volverá a notarme… solo, manténgase fuera de la línea de fuego y yo trataré de mantenerme fuera de la suya, aunque no la pueda ver_

No recibí ni una palabra más de la tutora de mi hijo… no necesitaba recibir ninguna para saber que las cosas habían quedado claras.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward malo, malo, malo... como me gustan! Un besote lindas y gracias por leer,,,<strong>


	4. Derribando paredes

**Sumary: Siempre pensé en las cosas equivocadas, mi vida llena de luz y velocidad fue truncada por la suma oscuridad… y me lo merecía. La arrogancia me llevó al límite y al fin todo se apagó. ¿Habrá alguna mágica luz que vuelva a alumbrar mi camino? ¿Una estrella que me devuelva la dignidad?**

* * *

><p><strong>Derribando paredes<strong>

**...**

**..**

**.**

Esme se había ido siguiendo a mi padre, no pudieron esperar hasta luego de Acción de Gracias, porque a mi padre lo necesitaban en Londres para hacer una serie de conferencias. Él era un buen médico… excelente y frustrado médico, mi caso lo había tenido ocupado desde que conoció mi diagnóstico, pero no había podido dar con un tratamiento adecuado. Ahora viajaba por el mundo solicitando cooperación con los más renombrados académicos en cirugía ocular y regeneración de tejidos nerviosos.

Él seguía teniendo esperanza, algo que yo había perdido por completo.

Me moví inquieto en mi habitación, contando cinco pasos entre mi cama y la ventana que daba al jardín. Iba y venía… probándome a mí mismo, peleando con mis pasos, tratando de no ir al balcón, porque si iba la escucharía. Y ya la había escuchado y no quería hacerlo de nuevo, eso me frustraba intensamente. Era como una constante lucha interna y alguna de las dos fuerzas terminaba ganando o volviéndome loco.

La escuchaba cada tarde, mi mente le ganaba a mi cuerpo y la escuchaba, leyéndole un cuento o el hermoso pasaje de un relato a Noah, ambos sentados en el jardín, a veces riendo… a veces hablando con cadente voz, otras cantando… es decir, cantando!... y lo hacía jodidamente bien, canciones infantiles, canciones románticas o simplemente tarareando, solo me bastaba abrir la puerta francesa de mi cuarto para escucharla, porque al parecer el jardín era su lugar favorito de la casa. En otros momentos solo escuchaba a mi hijo mientras ella oía.

Sinceramente no podía dejar de reconocer que la voz de esa mujer era… hermosa, apacible y como una brisa refrescante.

Habían pasado varios días desde que ella y yo habíamos hecho una especie de tregua, literalmente yo no me metería con ella y ella no se metería conmigo. Y estaba bien… hasta que ella comenzó a aparecerse en todos los lugares, nunca físicamente… pero sí, siempre estaba.

Mi madre la amaba, hablaba de ella como nunca había hablado de Tanya y eso me ponía frenético, era amable y bondadosa con una total extraña que lo único que hacía era su trabajo. Cada mañana que venía a mi cuarto, mi madre no hacía más que hablar de ella y sus progresos con Noah, cuan atenta era con mi hijo, cuan obstinada al no dejarse vencer con los temores de Noah, cuan perseverante con su educación, cuan bien lo atendía… bla bla bla

Y para mi buena suerte o no, mi madre se había ido a Europa con mi padre, dejándome a solas con Ángela, Noah y Bella. Descansaba ahora de las alabanzas de mi madre para la tutora de mi hija, pero no descansaba con las ahora alabanzas de Ángela y mi mismo hijo. Nunca lo había oído hablar de alguien con tanto fervor, mucho menos de su niñera… o tutora si se lo quiere llamar. Hasta Sue, estaba animada por la presencia de Bella en casa, mi cocinera estaba de su parte.

Menos mal que estábamos en tregua, si no perdería en mi propia casa.

Sentí los pasos por el corredor, Ángela, caminaba rápido y con tacones bajos. Golpeó a la puerta y entró cuando yo no respondí, ella me conocía bien.

_Buenos días Edward…_ saludó alegremente, los días estivales le venían bien tanto a ella como al resto de los mortales, a mi me daba igual _¿Tomaras el desayuno en la terraza o quieres ir al jardín?_ sentí que dejó su abrigo y bolso sobre una silla en la esquina,

_Noah está en el jardín ¿no?_ pregunté pasando mi mano por el cabello.

_Si_ noté un dejo de diversión _ con Bella… ¿quieres ir? Están haciendo su clase diaria y desayunaron en el jardín, el día está hermoso_

_Hum… no quiero ir en pijama_ murmuré caminando tentativamente hasta mi placard. Abrí las puertas y tanteé mis prendas distinguiendo entre el lino y el jean, tomé un pantalón de jean y busqué una camiseta. _hum… ¿qué color es esto Ángela?_

Ella se acercó poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, _la camiseta que elegiste el azul con rayas horizontales blancas, es bonita… y el jean es negro. ¿Es lo que quieres?_

_Me da igual_ dije alzando levemente los hombros.

_Aja…_ masculló ella dándome caminando hasta la puerta para dejarme solo y poder vestirme, _llámame cuando estés listo, estaré afuera y te llevaré al jardín. Asentí…

Me puse la ropa rápidamente según mis limitaciones, fui hasta el baño contando mis pasos desde la cama y me lavé la cara, los dientes y traté de peinar mi lio en la cabeza con las manos, me resigné cuando de todas maneras no podía ver cómo estaba quedando.

Me coloqué mis zapatillas y una vez que estuve listo fui hasta la puerta de mi habitación, sabiendo que Ángela estaba afuera esperándome, no había escuchado sus pasos alejándose.

_Sue ya llevó tu desayuno a la mesa de jardín… ¿quieres que te acompañe?_

_No gracias Án_

Tomé su brazo y ella me guió por el corredor y las escaleras, cuando llegué al último escalón parecía que me metía en un mundo distinto, al menos uno que nunca había existido en mi casa desde que… todo sucedió. Sentí risas… risas pequeñas, de niño, provenientes de afuera y que se filtraban por las ventanas francesas, sentí suave música de alguna película de Disney. Ángela rió a mi lado.

_Noah parece de buen humor hoy_ murmuró ella. Entonces sentí el aire fresco en mi rostro y respiré profundo, pude captar notas de cítricos y fresa, tal vez la fruta que habían desayunado, olí café y las flores del jardín que mi madre se encargaba de cuidar.

_Bien! Noah… si piensas en la película ¿qué otros animales de la sabana me puedes nombrar a parte del león y el elefante?_ preguntó Bella con esa cadente voz que me tuvo casi al borde de la exasperación por días.

_Mmmm_ me senté en mi asiento cuando las partes traseras de mis rodillas tocaron el borde y escuché atento. Me había dado cuenta que cuando yo aparecía, Noah se comportaba distante y con cautela, en cambio cuando los escuchaba desde mi balcón, él era muy sociable y hablaba mucho con Bella. _la hiena?... la cebra, que el caballo con rayas_ rió _mmm… el cocodrilo?... oh no, ese es de los pantanos… ¿no?_

_Si y en la sabana hay pantanos… ¿recuerdas a las hienas cuando tomaban agua? ¿ o dónde Pumba iba a refrescarse con Timón?... a veces, en la sabana hay periodos de tiempo en los que no llueve y la tierra se seca, las únicas fuentes de agua que hay al alcance de los animales en los fuertes días de sol son los pantanos, allí van a saciar la sed, desde las jirafas hasta las cebras… y también es donde viven los cocodrilos_

_Oh… pero los pantanos son muy sucios y los elefantes se embarran mucho… y también los cocodrilos_ dijo atento a lo que ella le decía.

_Si… pero es lo único que tienen hasta que vuelva a llover_

_Pero seguro que se enferman… mi mami dice que si tomas agua sucia te enfermas y los bebes elefantes y las bebes jirafas… pobrecitas Bella!_

Sentí esa punzada en el medio de mi pecho, no porque mi niño tenía pena por los animales que si pierden a un ser querido lo olvidan a los días y logran sobrevivir, sino por el hecho de haber nombrado a su madre y peor aún, que la haya nombrado en tiempo presente.

Cerré los ojos a pesar de no notar cambios y bajé mi frente sobre mi mano, mi codo colocado sobre la mesa con mi desayuno esperando frente a mí.

Bella suspiró y sentí un movimientos de pies y luego el roce de prendas de vestir contra otras,

_Cariño_ susurró suavemente, allí estaba… esa voz que casi podía arrullarme _¿sabes una cosa? Las mamis suelen sacrificarse por los hijos, la mamá elefante y la mama jirafa beben de esta agua para poder tener alguna clase de nutrientes en su cuerpo, porque a pesar de estar sucia, muchos nutrientes viven allí, entonces los bebes elefantes y jirafas pueden ir y tomar leche de su mamá y así no enfermarse. ¿Comprendes?..._

El aire quedó quieto y silencioso y casi podía oír el tronar de mi corazón a la espera de la respuesta de mi hijo.

_Entonces… ¿los bebes no se enferman y no mueren gracias a las mamás?_

_Exacto_ susurró ella con suavidad. Pero en las palabras de Noah podía notar aún la curiosidad.

_¿Y si una mamá se muere?... el bebé queda solito y sin protección…_ tragué en seco al notar la tristeza en su voz.

Sentí el sonido de un beso y un carraspeo, _ La mamá ama tanto, tanto, tanto… que el bebé queda protegido por ese amor y su pequeño corazón se llena de esa fuerza que la mamá le dejó, entonces el bebé nunca estará solo… porque tiene a la mamá aquí_ sentí unos golpecitos pequeños _en su corazón_

_¿Siempre?_ preguntó mi hijo con un ligero entusiasmo.

_Siempre…_

Los sentimientos que se agolparon en mi pecho fueron escalofriantes, por una parte deseaba pararme de esa silla y abrazar a esa mujer, había sabido responder las preguntas de mi hijo como nunca hubiese podido hacer yo, había manejado la situación sin flaqueza en su voz y lo más importante… Noah parecía satisfecho con ella y sus respuestas. Y por otra parte, la que trataba de reprimir, tenía ganas y mucha necesidad de salir de allí y volver a mi dormitorio a lamentar mi perdida… pero no, Noah me hizo ver que la perdida había sido de ambos.

Yo no podía ser tan cobarde…

Me quedé allí, respiré profundo y busqué mi tenedor a un lado de mi plato, tratando de comer mis frutas con tranquilidad. Bella y Noah hablaron más sobre una película, El Rey león. Hablaron de los animales que aparecían en ella y Bella hizo algunos comentarios sobre África y la sabana.

Debía admitir que ella era una buena maestra, ella llamaba la atención de mi hijo de seis años con cosas que a los niños de esa edad les gustaba, lo llevaba a la enseñanza y sin querer… o mejor dicho, queriendo, lo educaba. Sonreí al recordar el día en que mi hijo aprendió a sumar "ayudando" a Bella a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca.

_¿Puedo ir a jugar con Yoda y Obi Wan?_ preguntó entonces Noah. Yo había acabado de tomar mi café y él al parecer había terminado su clase de la mañana.

_Claro!... yo ordenaré los libros ¿si? ¿Quieres traer también los cubos de madera?_

_Si!... esta vez Obi y Yoda invadirán la torre de los sits!_

Ambos rieron mientras escuchaba a mi hijo alejarse de nosotros, los pequeños pasitos resonaban en la piedra de las escaleras y luego se perdieron dentro de la casa. Volví a lo que quedaba de mi café y lo sorbí aunque estaba ya frío. Escuché cómo Bella cerrabas libros y movía hojas, ella tarareaba una canción casi inaudiblemente, si no hubiese estado ciego seguramente la hubiera pasado por alto.

Si no hubiese estado ciego… tal vez estaría mirándola… ¿Cómo sería ella?. ¿Cuál era su aspecto?. ¿Tendría cabello largo o corto? ¿de que color?

No dios… ¿qué estaba pensando?. Esa mujer era insoportable, pero de alguna manera ella estaba logrando parecer eficaz y eficiente, algo que yo quería para la persona que estuviera casi las veinticuatro horas con mi hijo.

Carraspeé suavemente preparando mi voz para lo que iba a hacer, ella detuvo su tarareo seguramente percibiendo un cambio en mí, aún así sus manos continuaron haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

_Gracias_ murmuré casi a regañadientes. El aire se espesó y ella detuvo sus movimientos, casi podía sentirla respirar _por darle la respuesta que le diste…_

_De nada_ su voz era suave, agradecida y algo tímida… no era la voz con la que me había hablado días atrás y donde había dejado en claro sus puntos, fuerte y decidida. _Siento que deba pasar por todo esto, justamente él que es un niño tan… increíble. Solo hago lo mejor que puedo hacer_

_Y lo aprecio… ya sabes, tú y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero debo bajar la cabeza y reconocer que Noah ha hecho un cambio grande en estos días._

Ella caminó unos pasos, la oí venir hacia mí y detenerse a mi lado, su aroma a fresas mezclado con lilas flotaba en el aire alrededor de mí y no pude evitar respirar profundo para atraparlo, me aturdí por un momento… esa mujer me envolvía en su aroma, en su voz…

_¿Me puedo sentar?_ preguntó ella a mi lado.

_Claro_ dije suponiendo que a mi lado había una reposera o alguna silla de jardín. Sentí el movimiento ligero hasta que el silencio volvió de nuevo, moví la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba… solo veía oscuridad, pero tal vez ella podía ver que tenía toda mi atención.

_Noah es un niño muy inteligente. Sé que ya sabe eso… solo, es que me impresiona a un punto que me pregunto si él es capaz de leer o ver donde yo no puedo… es como que ve cosas que los adultos no hacemos, como lo de recién_

Sonreí pensando en él… _Creo que por eso son tan especiales los niños ¿no?_

_Si, supongo…_ dijo ella pensativamente _disculpa mi intromisión… pero ya que no está Esme aquí para preguntar… ¿puedo hacer-

_Hazla, adelante…_ moví mi mano para enfatizar el punto de que estaba oyéndola.

Ella suspiró profundo y me preparé para alguna serie de inultos, regaños o recriminaciones. La verdad es que tal vez me los merecía… pero ella debía saber su lugar, yo pagaba su sueldo y no iba a permitir que cruzara esa línea de irrespetuosidad conmigo.

_¿Tiene algún problema para permitir salidas de Noah conmigo?_ … bueno, esto no me lo esperaba _es decir, hoy hablamos de los animales y sus hábitats, él me dijo que nunca había ido a un zoológico, quiero llevarlo a uno y que vea con sus propios ojos de lo que estamos hablando _

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, escuché pasitos de vuelta, Noah venía corriendo hacia el patio nuevamente. Cerca de donde estábamos nosotros dejó caer unas cosas al suelo y supe que estaba jugando con sus juguetes de Stars Wars cuando lo oí hacer ruidos de un avión volando.

¿Salir con Bella?... no creía que fuera tan buena idea, ni siquiera había pasado un par de semanas desde que ellos se conocían y ahora Bella quería sacar a mi hijo a dar un paseo al zoológico. Decir que tenía miedo era decir poco, Noah había sufrido ataques de pánico cuando habían querido llevarlo en auto ha la psicóloga o al hospital, él no quería saber nada de andar en auto y ni siquiera de ver gente extraña a él.

¿Cómo creía esta mujer que reaccionaría en un zoológico?... ¿acaso no había leído su historial médico?

_No lo sé_ exhalé en un suspiro_ no es fácil para Noah salir de casa, él sufre ansiedad…_

_Lo sé, estoy muy informada de su condición, Esme me lo explicó todo y también la psicóloga que lo visitó la semana pasada. A demás leí su historial médico_ murmuró como si supiera lo que yo había pensado _mire Señor Cullen, yo sé que es muy difícil esta situación, pero si no hacemos el intento, él nunca se recuperará… solo, déjeme intentarlo, si todo va bien mucho mejor para Noah y si no, prometo ser paciente y esperar su buena recuperación._

Me senté en el respaldo de mi silla reposera y levanté los ojos como si pudiera ver el cielo… oscuridad. Ella era obstinada, mi madre tenía razón… obstinada y muy insistente.

Y entendí que ella realmente quería lo mejor para mi hijo… ¿por qué me seguía molestando el hecho de que ella parecía tan perfecta para él?

**POV Bella**

Me quedé mirando a Noah, mientras su papá estaba recostado en la silla pensando en una respuesta para mi pedido. Realmente, en serio quería sacar a Noah fuera de esa casa, sabía que aún estaba en tratamiento con los psiquiatras para luchar contra sus miedos, pero yo quería ayudar tan mal… solo quería que él fuera como un niño normal. Quería que disfrutara de una tarde de algodón de azúcar, una tarde de sacarle fotografías a los osos polares, alimentar a los peces, andar de mi mano a través de las aceras del zoológico… quería que él comenzara a creer que había mucho más que cosas malas en este mundo, que había muchas cosas buenas y que podía disfrutarlas.

Quería que su papá también pudiera tener algo de luz en su vida.

_¿Qué hace?_ preguntó él con voz triste y ansiosa a la vez. Sonreí y aparté la mirada de su hijo, para detenerla en él. De repente quería correr mis dedos en su cabello, que estaba ya seco y revuelto, pero me limité a responder _Hace edificios con los cubos de madera, los apila hasta llegar arriba, creo que está tratando de encontrar la manera de hacerles una base más firme... para que no se derrumben_ él sonrió con orgullo y vi una chispa de luz en sus ojos

_Tal vez sea un arquitecto cuando crezca_ murmuró alzando ligeramente los hombros. Sonreí ligeramente…

Edward Cullen era un hombre que aún no había derribado sus muros, dudaba si alguna vez, en un futuro próximo lograra hacerlo, pero por su hijo… valía la pena el intento. Al menos después de un par de semanas en su casa trabajando al fin lo vi interesado en Noah y en su aprendizaje.

Él lo escuchaba todos los días en algún momento del día, siempre cuando leíamos o cuando mirábamos una película en el solárium. Sue misma me había dicho que Edward había comenzado a estar más presente en el piso de abajo, en la sala y el solárium y por supuesto mi lugar favorito, el jardín. Era una presencia silenciosa, pero él estaba llí y apreciaba eso.

Salté sobre mi silla cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo busqué detrás de mi pantalón y lo silencié en seguida mirando a Edward, él tenía el entrecejo fruncido y me estremecí esperando un regaño o alguna queja.

_Hola_ susurré despacio viendo en la pantalla que se trataba de Emmett. _Emmett, estoy en el trabajo..._

_Oh lo siento Bella, es que papá pidió que te llamara, será rápido._

_¿Pasa algo con él?_ pregunté con cierta preocupación. Edward continuaba con su cabeza inclinada hacia mí y el ceño fruncido, sentí unas pequeñas manitos en mi pierna y me di cuenta que Noah estaba mirándome con curiosidad, había dejado sus cubos de madera a un lado.

_No, simplemente quería que te preguntara si vendrás para el día de Gracias, así él pide los días libres que le deben en el trabajo y yo me quedo unos días en casa… ¿crees que puedes?_

_Emmett… pediré permiso, no sé si pueda, pero haré lo posible…_ dejé de hablar cuando Noah abrió bien grandes sus ojos y su boca, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios.

_¿Emmett?_ susurró con entusiasmo, asentí con una mueca, Edward estaba escuchando atentamente.

_Oh!... ¿ese es Noah? ¿le has hablado de mí peque?... ¿es que tanto me extrañas que no puedes dejar de hablar de mí?_ rió mi hermano. Rodé los ojos.

_Si, le hablé de ti y de Marley…_

_Marley!_ gritó Noah al instante, dio un par de saltitos y nada le quitó esa sonrisa hermosa de su rostro. Dile a Emmett que abrace a Marley, Bella… díselo por favor_ suplicó mi niño tirando de la manga de mi camiseta. Asentí rápidamente.

_Lo haré…_ susurré escuchando la risa de Emmett en mi celular.

_Dile al peque que ya escuché, lo abrazaré hasta que me llene de pulgas_

_Tonto!... dije juguetonamente, Marley no tiene pulgas. Y dile a Charlie que le contestaré lo más pronto posible_

_Bien, mándale saludos a ese enano y espero que este todo bien_ sabía a lo que se refería. Miré a Edward y lo vi masajeándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados, no sabía qué esperar.

_Está todo bien, nos vemos Emm… te amo_

_Yo también peque, cuídate_

Corté con un suspiro y metí el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me mordí el labio y sonreí tensamente a Noah,

_Quiero conocer a Marley_ dijo él tratando de subirse en mi regazo, su carita triste me daba tanta pena.

_Algún día, si Emmett me visita le diré que traiga a Marley_ susurré con cariño. Noah recostó su pequeña cabecita en mi pecho y cerró sus ojos, sabía que era hora de su siesta.

Unos minutos pasaron, en los que tarareé una canción de cuna para Noah mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Él se quedó dormido en mis brazos y me recosté en la reposera para acomodarlo más en mi cuerpo,

_Solo quiero decirte algo Isabella_ murmuró entonces Edward, tenía su ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada _abstente a relacionar de cualquier manera a mi hijo con tus amantes o novios, quiero pensar que eres lo suficientemente profesional como para no hacerlo. Recuerda que tu vida privada debes dejarla afuera las horas que estas aquí dentro con mi hijo… ¿recordaras eso? ¿lo harás?_

Decir que me había dejado aturdida era poco, el hombre me había dejado perpleja. Definitivamente era un idiota con I mayúscula y no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus insultos.

_Le diré algo Señor Cullen_ escupí con rabia _Emmett, quien me llamó, es mi hermano… no mi amante, ni mi novio, no necesito eso porque para eso lo tengo a usted, mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer. Y no se preocupe, no ventilo mi vida privada delante de Noah… soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacerlo. Ahora… ya que estamos hablando de mi vida privada, le solicito permiso para tomarme unos día para pasar el Día de Gracias en Forks, donde mi padre y hermano me esperan, ¿sería tan amable de concederme el permiso Señor?_ dije con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Casi quise reír por el rostro de Edward… casi, pero me mordí el labio y disfruté de su cara de aturdimiento.

_Ah.. yo.. pensé_ vaciló

_¿Te irás?_ susurró una vocecita en mi regazo, Noah se había despertado con mi diatriba y me di una patada mental. _no te vayas Bella…_ me abrazó por la cintura.

_Cariño… yo_

_Llévame contigo_ dijo a punto de llorar. _quiero ir contigo, quiero conocer a Marley… papá! Vamos con Bella!

Oh cielos…

Miré a Edward que parecía tan desconcertado como yo, apenado y… resignado.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan! ¿que creen que hará Edward? Y bella? Es muy dificil resistirse a un niño como el pequeño Noah ¿no? Esperemos al próximo capitulo, Edward está sediendo un poco pero siempre puede volver a la batalla ese dragón enojado.. Un besote a todas!<strong>


	5. Adicción

**Sumary: Siempre pensé en las cosas equivocadas, mi vida llena de luz y velocidad fue truncada por la suma oscuridad… y me lo merecía. La arrogancia me llevó al límite y al fin todo se apagó. ¿Habrá alguna mágica luz que vuelva a alumbrar mi camino? ¿Una estrella que me devuelva la dignidad?**

* * *

><p><strong>Adicción <strong>

Sentí de lejos la alarma de mi celular, persistente y aguda como si estuviera sonando justo en mi oído, estaba retozando cómodamente entre mis cobijas y gemí al darme cuenta que ya era hora de levantarme. Abrí los ojos entre gemidos y fruncí el entrecejo al ver que mi habitación aún estaba oscura. Aún no había amanecido siquiera… ¿por qué la alarma se había adelantado?.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Esa era la alarma de mi celular?

Levanté de cabeza de mi almohada y miré sobre mi mesita de luz, mi celular sonaba y titilaba pero no era la alarma, alguien estaba llamando!

_Mierda_ gemí sacando las cobijas de mi cuerpo y tomando torpemente la maldita cosa que me había despertado, miré la pantalla alarmada pensando que podía ser una llamada de casa de los Cullen, pero un frio glaciar me recorrió la espalda cuando vi que se trataba de Emmett… ¿había sucedido algo?

Apreté con dedos temblorosos el botón verde y me lo llevé al oído,

_Emmett…_ dije con mi corazón tronando en mi pecho, llevé mi mano allí para evitar que saliera disparado.

_Hey peque… al fin abres la pestaña! ¿no me piensas abrir?_

_¿Qué?_ gemí mirando la hora en mi mesa de noche, las cuatro de la mañana. Perfecto!... ¿Emmett estaba borracho? ¿a estas horas se ponía a hacer bromas? _Emmett, mira… ve a acostarte y mañana hablamos ¿si? No bromees… por cierto, ¿Por qué no estuviste hoy en Skype? Te estuve esperando por una hora!_

_Bueno… pues porque a esa hora estaba montado arriba de un avión para venir a ver a mi hermana que resulta que ahora no me quiere abrir la puerta_

Entonces reaccioné…

Primero pestañeé aturdida por varias veces, algo que hacía cuando estaba confundida o nerviosa. Y luego miré la puerta de mi habitación como si por allí pudiera ver a Emmett en el pasillo de mi departamento,

_Mira Emmett… si acaso es una broma_ dije entre dientes calzándome mis pantuflas enormes y caminando hasta el corredor fuera de mi habitación _te juro que no me conecto en una semana y llamaras pidiendo por favor que lo haga_ fui encendiendo las luces del corredor hasta llegar a la puerta, miré por la mirilla y no vi a nadie, el pasillo estaba oscuro.

_Vamos nena que tengo frio, hambre, sueño… ganas de ir al baño_

_Emmett…_ suspiré algo frustrada. _Ok abro… pero más vale que estés allí._

Solo sentí la ligera risa de mi hermano y abrí, al hacerlo solo vi su rostro muy cerca de la puerta y sus ojos enormes _Bbuu!_

_Ahh!_ luego de saltar asustada me abalancé sobre él y me colgué en su cuello pegándole puñetazos en el hombro, que serían como caricias para él _me asustaste! Oh Emmett!_ lo abracé fuerte, tenía mi hermano conmigo… la alegría que eso me producía era increíblemente insoportable.

_Casi que me dejas durmiendo en el pasillo_ dijo con reproche burlón.

Le pegué en el brazo separándome de él _no es cierto, tengo el sueño pesado y lo sabes…_ me hice a un lado y lo dejé entrar, el dejó su maleta en el suelo y se estiró con sus puños en alto casi tocando el techo. _¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Podría haber ido al aeropuerto a buscarte…_

_¿A esta hora?_ preguntó caminando hasta mi cocina y encendiendo las luces _naa, seguro que yo iba a avisarte para que te vayas a buscarme en medio de la noche?_

_Al menos para esperarte despierta_

Emmett bufó sacando de la heladera un trozo de piza que había sobrado de mi cena precaria de la noche anterior, fui hasta mi sofá y me senté acurrucándome en él y tapándome con la manta que mi abuela me había hecho con cuadros de diferentes colores de lana.

_¿Cómo está papá?_ pregunté tapándome la boca para no dejar salir un bostezo.

_Biem…_ masculló mi hermano masticando y cerrando la heladera luego de beber jugo de la botella _te envía saludos… le hubiese gustado venir a verte… pero, bueno tengo que confesarte algo._

Él se sentó en el sillón junto a mí y me abrazo por los hombros jalándome hacia su pecho, me acurruqué junto a él y lo miré hacia arriba. Él parecía pensativo y se quedó silencioso por unos segundos, luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza acabando por mirarme,

_Creo que papá tiene novia_ dijo al fin.

¿Novia?... ¿papá con novia?... ¿desde cuándo?...

Me quedé pérdida mirando un hilo perdido en la camiseta de mi hermano, pensando en qué tan mala hija había sido que no había tomado últimamente el teléfono para hablar con mi padre. ¿Cuántas cosas más me había perdido?. Había estado en cambio, tan inmersa en el mundo de Noah, el niño que me derretía y su… padre. Que había olvidado al mío.

Pero mi papá tenía novia, tenía alguien en su vida después de años por llorar por mamá. Mi padre había permitido que alguien más entrara a su vida y no solo a ella, sino también a su corazón.

Porque sabía que papá era un hombre que amaba, no que estaba con alguien solo por comodidad o simple costumbre, no… mi papá amaba. Y eso era lo más importante para él. No había vuelta atrás cuando entregaba su corazón, sucedió con mi madre, a la que seguramente tiene en lo profundo de su corazón… sucederá con su novia, a la que seguramente amará.

Sentí una suave sonrisa desplazarse por mi rostro, mi papá tenía novia.

_Hey…_ Emmett tronó sus dedos delante de mi nariz y salí de mi transe autoimpuesto _di algo pequeña saltamontes_

Suspiré… porque nada me hacía más feliz que mi padre abriendo las puertas de su corazón para ser nuevamente feliz.

_¿Cómo se llama?_ pregunté suavemente. Emmett me miró frunciendo el ceño y con sus comisuras curvadas sutilmente en una sonrisa,

_Maggie, es la maestra nueva del Instituto de Forks…_ dijo con cautela.

_Dime que no tiene mi edad_ dije abriendo bien los ojos. Emmett rió sujetándose el estómago y casi atorándose con lo que quedaba de pizza en su boca,

_No… no te ilusiones a tener una hermanita_ dijo tratando de sosegar su risa _ Maggie no tiene hijos y tiene casi la misma edad que papá, es divorciada… hace como cinco años ya y es una buena mujer_

_¿Qué tan buena?_ pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

¿Era normal que sintiera una leve y pequeña picazón de celos?

_Tan buena como para llevarle el almuerzo todos los días a la comisaria, como para acompañarlo en sus viajes de pesca, como para cocinar increíblemente bien… debo decir que con eso ya me tenía comiendo de su mano y tan buena como para querer conocerte_

Me quedé aturdida mirando a mi hermano, que me miraba nuevamente con cautela. ¿Quería conocerla yo? ¿a la mujer que se ganó el corazón de papa? ¿el corazón que alguna vez perteneció a mi madre?

_¿Conocerme?_ susurré jugando con el hilo perdido en la camiseta de mi hermano.

_Si, papá le habló mucho de ti…_

Alcé una ceja mirándolo _¿Y tu no?_ sonreí.

_Tonta_ empujó suavemente mi frente _por eso te vine a buscar, dijiste que ibas a ir a pasar El día de Acción de Gracias a Forks, pues te llevaré aunque te niegues_

Reí negando con la cabeza. Entonces recordé a Noah... recordé todo de él de aquél día que casi imploró que lo llevara conmigo. Sus lágrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas, su par de ojitos verdes mirándome con anhelo y miedo a que yo me vaya sin él, sus manitos aferrándose a mi camiseta… dando saltitos pequeños para que su papá lo dejara ir.

Y él… el hombre furioso y admirablemente calmado, oyendo a su hijo llorar sin poder hacer ni decir nada a cambio, solo quedarse allí, estupefacto. Es decir… su niño que sufría de fobia social y a lugares abiertos le estaba suplicando casi, salir de casa para viajar a Forks a conocer a Marley y él se quedaba estupefacto.

Ese hombre me exasperaba, tenía boca para insultar, regañar y maldecir por todo y por todos, insinuar cosas y asumir… pero no tenía boca para decirle una palabra a su hijo, una palabra calmante.

No importó, lo hice yo. Para eso estaba yo allí, para cubrir las faltas de su padre. Así que cuando Edward, sin decir palabra se levantó de su reposera esa tarde luego de oír suplicar a su hijo y se marchó hacia la casa dejándonos a los dos solos lidiar con eso, tomé a Noah en mis brazos y lo acuné en mi pecho, diciéndole que hablaríamos como nana Esme y que ella hablara con papá.

Era lo único que podía hacer, porque no podía prometerle cosas al niño que deseaba tan fervientemente algo, si no se iba a poder cumplir.

_¿En qué piensas?_ Emmett acarició mi cuero cabelludo y dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

_En Noah… el niño del que te hablé la otra vez, ¿lo recuerdas?_ pregunté cerrando los ojos.

El pecho de Emmett tembló con su risa silenciosa, _El niño que le envió saludos a Marley… si, lo recuerdo, tu estudiante_

_El mismo._ sonreí.

_¿Qué sucede con él?_ dijo preocupado.

_Mmm… hace una semana sucedió algo. Le conté a su padre mientras el pequeño estaba dormido en mi regazo, o eso creía yo, que iba a irme por unos días para pasar Acción de Gracias en Forks_ miré a Emmett levantando mi cabeza _Noah tiene algo con Marley, lo vio en una foto que le mostré y le conté algunas cosas… él quiere conocerlo y cuando escuchó que me iría a Forks, él entró en pánico y comenzó a pedir irse conmigo_

Emmett me miró alzando las cejas por un segundo. Se quedó en silencio… y pude verlo en sus ojos, la realización de que yo me estaba encariñando con el pequeño y él conmigo. Algo que no podía suceder… pero sin embargo había sucedido.

_Bella_ dijo con condescendencia acariciando mi cabello _ sabía que de ninguna manera ibas a dejar de ser tú, por más distancia que tuvieras que poner con alguien. Eres Bella… en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier circunstancia_

Me recosté en su hombro una vez más, _Soy muy débil…_ replique bajito _no lo pude evitar Emmett, el niño es… un sol, es tan especial. Ve las cosas de tan diferente manera que a veces me asusta y me pongo a pensar quién de los dos es el adulto_

Emmett rió _Eso te sucede conmigo también_ reí junto con él, mi hermano era el único que podía sacarme una sonrisa en esa situación. Besó el tope de mi cabeza y apretó mi brazo _¿y cuál es el problema nena?_

_El problema es que su padre no da indicios de decirle nada al niño, si le hubiese dicho no, yo podría haber lidiado con eso. Pero él simplemente se hizo el desentendido y me dejó el trabajo a mi… supongo que siempre se manejó de la misma manera con su esposa, dejándole todas las responsabilidades solo a ella_

_O supongo que le cuesta decir que si por que tal vez, y solo tal vez quiere venir… y no se atreve, porque piensa que tú no quieres. Y tal vez… solo tal vez no quiere decir no, porque piensa que tú quieres que diga que sí… ¿_Capiche_?_

_Emmett!_ le pegué nuevamente en el brazo, bueno… tal vez mi hermano me complicaba las cosas… o simplemente veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

_Tú quieres decir… que si dice no piensa que me herirá porque yo puedo llegar a querer que vaya y si dice si, piensa que puede llegar a molestarme porque yo no quiero que vaya… ¿es así?_ levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo.

_Exacto… Bella… ¿Qué padre que sabe que su hijo sufre serios ataques de pánico si sale de su casa, le dice que no cuando al niño finalmente se le da por salir?_

_Ojalá que ninguno…_

_¿Qué harías si fuera tu hijo el que sufre ese trastorno? ¿lo dejarías encerrado a cuatro llaves en la casa cuando te pide tan desesperadamente que quiere ir a algún lugar?_

_No, por supuesto que no_ dije con firmeza.

_Entonces peque… es cuestión de preguntar_ dijo con indiferencia. _Ahora… tengo mucho sueño y mañana no pienso levantarme hasta altas horas de la tarde_

Nos levantamos del sofá y él partió con su maleta directamente al cuarto extra,

_Bells!..._ lo miré con la pregunta en mis ojos _¿Has dicho que ese niño… Noah, me quiere conocer?_ sonreí asintiendo.

_A ti y a Marley, no te creas tan importante_ le saqué la lengua y él me devolvió el gesto entrando a su dormitorio,

_Veremos qué hacemos con eso… por cierto! Tu y yo almorzaremos juntos mañana!_ gritó cerrando la puerta.

_Veré si puedo salir cuando Noah duerma la siesta_ dije devuelta, caminé hasta la cocina y apagué las luces, cerré bien la puerta con llave, pasé un momento al baño y me acosté y me fijé que la configuración del reloj estuviera bien y me dormí apenas cerré los ojos.

¿Sería capaz de preguntar?

_**Edward POV**_

Sentía las gotas de sudor corriendo por mi rostro, bajando por mi mentón hasta la base de mi cuello, jadeé haciendo el aire entrar y salir de mis pulmones con brusquedad, el aire caliente quemando mi garganta.

_Ahh_ gemí cerrando los ojos_ Mierda…Leah… eres una…_ gemí haciendo mi último esfuerzo.

_Dilo… ¿qué soy?_ murmuró ella sobre mí _¿qué soy Edward? Saca tu frustración… vamos, dilo!_

_Una perra maldita!_ gemí sintiendo mis músculos quejándose por el esfuerzo.

_Eso es… así me gusta_ dijo la maldita… Sentí una punzada en mi costado, señal de que debía parar o me expondría a un maldito calambre. Las heridas que había sufrido en el accidente estaban a penas curadas, no podía arriesgarme a un desgarro.

_Leah… paremos un minuto…_ gemí haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo. Ella se acercó a mí, lo supe por la proximidad de su aroma amaderado. Sostuvo la pesa de 95 kilos y me ayudó a colocarlas en su lugar.

_Estas frio Edward… ¿hace cuánto que no entrenas?_ murmuró cuando me levanté del sillón en el banco en el que estaba recostado y tomó mis manos para sacudir mis brazos,

_No lo sé…¿tres semanas? _ resoplé extasiado. Había quemado mis músculos por todo el ejercicio que no había hecho en tres semanas.

_¿Cómo está tu pierna?_ dijo mientras seguía sacudiendo mis brazos. _Ángela me dijo que curó muy bien, ¿te duele?_

_Cuando exijo mis piernas siento unas punzadas, pero… nada más grave_

_Bien, vas a estar unos veinte minutos en la caminadora, comienza con paso lento, solo caminata… iremos aumentando mientras tengas más resistencia_

Ella jaló mis manos y me puse de pie con todos los músculos de mi cuerpo renegando de los movimientos. Caminé tomando a Leah del hombro y guiándome hasta que llegamos a la caminadora. El gimnasio de mi casa no era muy grande, originalmente solo tenía lo básico, pero con el accidente tuve que armarlo de manera tal que Leah, mi terapeuta y entrenadora, pudiera trabajar conmigo para la rehabilitación.

_Voy a conseguir unas botellas de agua a la cocina_ murmuró ella mientras me acomodaba en la caminadora, oí los sonidos de la programación digital que ella estaba haciendo y sentí que comenzaba a moverse suavemente, di unos pasos y ella aumento solo un poco la velocidad y lo dejó en caminata rápida _vengo en seguida_

Asentí y me sostuve de los pasamanos de los laterales mientras mis piernas se movían, oí a Leah abrir la puerta y salir sin cerrarla. Respiré profundo varias veces tratando de conseguir que mis pulmones volvieran a la normalidad, Leah era en serio una perra. Mi padre la había puesto a mis servicios poco después del accidente, cuando aún estaba saliendo de mis contusiones y heridas, tuve algunas bastante severas, como una pierna con quebradura expuesta y un golpe muy fuerte en el costado y Leah, había sabido tratar mis heridas de la mejor manera posible… aunque debía admitir que habían veces, como hoy, que solo deseaba echarla de mi casa.

Pero no podía hacer eso, con nadie… seguir ese impulso de desear estar solo y que nadie me mirase con desprecio o lastima, no quería, pero llegar al extremo de echarlos… como había querido hacer con Bella la primera vez que cometió un error, simplemente no podía.

Bella…

Me la había encontrado lo menos posible en toda la semana. Me había tomado nuevamente en serio la tregua que habíamos tenido en un principio, ella no se cruzaba por mi camino y yo no me cruzaba en el suyo. Pero eso había tomado todas las fuerzas de mi autocontrol. Su voz había sido como un fantasma persiguiéndome, no estaba por ninguna parte cerca de mí, pero parecía que la podía oír… gracias a mi mente retorcida. Ella estaba allí para enseñar a mi hijo y nada más, no para meterse adentro de mi cabeza… y eso me sacaba fuera de control.

Por supuesto, luego del incidente de la semana pasada con Noah y su desubicado pedido para acompañar a Bella, trataba de evitarla encontrármela de frente, la escuchaba sí… durante sus horas matutinas en el patio leyendo con mi hijo, me sentaba a desayunar para oír sus voces, pero nunca me acerqué a ella de nuevo.

Y eso me hacía sentir como si me hiciera falta algo.

Esa tarde había sido tan rica junto a ella y mi hijo, se sentía correcto, ideal… pero entonces alguien, según ella su hermano, la llamó, y simplemente me sentí un completo idiota. Primero por hacer conjeturas erróneas y luego por abofeteárselas en la cara.

Y entonces Noah habló pidiendo un Dia de Acción de Gracias en Forks y no tuve más remedio que salir de allí. Quedando como un maldito cobarde. Pero incapaz de darle una respuesta a mi hijo… Era ilógico hacerlo, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado Bella en casa? ¿Un mes o un poco más? Y Noah ya se había encariñado con ella.

Y eso era totalmente innecesario e irracional.

Se suponía que yo debía extrañar a Tanya, mi esposa durante ocho años… pero simplemente el dolor en el pecho se hacía cada vez más ligero… y eso me frustraba. Y se suponía que Noah debía estar llorando por su mamá, pero simplemente parecía ser un niño despreocupado y sin ningún tipo de trastorno psicologico, al menos durante las horas en que Bella estaba en casa.

Bufé exasperado… ¿qué mierda nos estaba pasando con ella?. Me sequé la frente con una toalla que había en el pasamanos de mi caminadora y respiré profundo tratando de aclarar mi cabeza.

Entonces oí las voces. Por supuesto que las pude oír, aun estando en el segundo piso… mi casa era muy silenciosa y mi sentido del oído había crecido en forma exponencial.

Primero fueron las risas, risas de mi niño… otra vez, como cada día mientras estaba ella. Él reía más mientras ella estaba, cuando se iba, bueno… parecía volver a ser el Noah de antes de su llegada. Entonces, mientras caminaba a ritmo rápido en esa corredora, oí más risas, eran las de ella… suaves y tintineantes como campanillas, como brisa fresca.

Y entonces lo oí… risa de hombre. Gruesas guturales y resonantes… ¿Qué mierda…?

Anclé mis pies en la pequeña franja lateral de la corredora donde no se movía y tanteando teclas presioné y probé hasta que la maldita cosa se apagó.

Bajé de la caminadora y fui con cuidado pero sin perder mis pasos hasta la entrada del gimnasio, salí de allí y caminé por el corredor tocando la pared, el camino estaba descubierto, Esme había sacado todo mueble que entorpeciera mi camino y lo había dejado libre para mí. Fui caminando hasta que tanteé el filo de la pared donde comenzaba la escalera.

Continuaba escuchando las risas, pero parecían que estaban más lejos, tal vez en el patio. Bajé las escaleras sosteniéndome de la baranda y fruncí el ceño cuando oí la voz gruesa de ese hombre,

_... Entonces ya sé por qué este niño te tiene atrapada en su dedo meñique… porque es fanático de Stars Wars!..._ el tipo rió. Y mi hijo lo acompañó…

Noah rió… se estaba riendo con un completo extraño! ¿Qué diablos tenía Isabella en la cabeza para traer un extraño aquí? Y yo le había dejado bien en claro que su vida privada tenía que quedar fuera de esta casa y su trabajo.

Llegué al último escalón y entonces la sentí cerca de mí, su olor, sus pasos cerca, su respiración casi tocando mi rostro... y lo sentí, su mano en la mía, aferrándome fuerte. Me petrifiqué por un segundo, sentí una densa y extraña electricidad subir por mi piel hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Bella me estaba tocando, sostenía mi mano...

_Por favor no te enojes, siento no haberte avisado... no te encontré y luego él ya estaba aquí_

_¿Quién es él Bella?_ pregunté cortando su explicación. Aún no salía de mi aturdimiento, mis dedos aún la sostenían, ella quiso sacar la mano pero no la dejé... Era la primera vez que la tocaba y mi piel parecía no querer dejar de hacerlo. Y eres tremendamente abrumador, simplemente la sostuve y fui subiendo por su muñeca, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel caliente y suave. _¿Y qué hace aquí?_

Ella no me respondió en un principio, solo se quedó allí y pude sentir todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo, ella estaba tan abrumada como yo. El aleteo rápido de su corazón que se notaba bajo mis dedos a la altura de su pulso, el calor de su piel… los dedos de mi otra mano se crisparon porque a juzgar por la temperatura que tenía en su brazo, me jugaba todo a que sus mejillas estaban profundamente sonrojadas, su respiración… que marcaba casi el ritmo que llevaba su corazón, rápido y casi jadeante, podía oler su aliento con gusto a frutas en mis labios, ella estaba tan cerca.

_Es… es mi hermano, es… Emmett_ dijo con un susurro tembloroso. Incliné ligeramente mi cabeza, de donde su voz había provenido, a juzgar por eso, su cabeza alcanzaba la parte superior de mi pecho. Ella era pequeña y delgada, por la contextura de su brazo.

No dije nada…

Me quedé perplejo escuchando las señales de su cuerpo tan próximo al mío. Todo en ella me llamaba… su voz… su piel, hasta su olor. ¡Cómo si lo necesitara!

Y me castigué mentalmente por eso. Había perdido a Tanya hacía menos de un año y mi cuerpo parecía no tener memoria… ni mi mente. Estaba total y perdidamente encandilado por bella, a pesar de no poderla ver.

_Él… me vino a buscar… para salir a-a almorzar_ susurró. Dios… podía sentir su nerviosismo. Aun así, ella no luchaba por sacar su mano de la mía.

Continué subiendo por su muñeca, suave y sutilmente temiendo espantarla. Ella era tan suave y cálida que me estremecía a cada paso que daba… ¿Alguna vez había sido tocada por alguien, así como lo estaba haciendo yo?. Mi mano llegó hasta el pliegue de su codo y presioné mi pulgar, fruncí el ceño maravillado por las reacciones de su cuerpo, ella era… tan sensitiva. Podía sentir bajo mis dedos los bellos de sus brazos erizados.

_Tu corazón… late tan… rápido_ susurré. Entonces sentí un movimiento de su cuerpo, su mano libre alcanzó la mía y la cerró en mi muñeca apartándola de su brazo. Pero tampoco me soltó, sino que envolvió mi mano entre las suyas y la puso cerca de su corazón. Aún sin tocarla, solo sus manos, pude sentir en el aire el latido frenético.

_Solo usted sabe ese truco… el que mi corazón lata con tanta intensidad._

Y me quedé con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido luego de oir esas palabras. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ella habló de nuevo.

_Porque no sé qué esperar de usted cada vez que está cerca, enojo, rabia… o esto… su curiosidad y su delicadeza_

Solo me quedé escuchando a esa mujer que me decía literalmente que yo era un volcán a punto de erupción, impredecible y peligroso. ¿Ella temía de mis reacciones? ¿Ella me temía?...

_Bella yo…_ alcancé a susurrar.

_¿Me permite salir a almorzar con mi hermano Señor Cullen? Haré que Noah tome su siesta primero y vendré antes de que se despierte_ noté la firmeza en su voz, aunque también noté el ligero temblor.

_Quédate Bella…_ dije antes de que mi cerebro procesara las palabras _no he almorzado y me gustaría conocer a tu hermano… dile a Sue que prepare la mesa del solárium_

Sentí su respiración engancharse en su garganta y sus manos apretar ligeramente la mía. Traté de sonreír suavemente… sabía que espantaba a esa mujer y no quería hacerlo. Dios… nunca pensé que existirían los cuentos de hadas, pero me sentía como el maldito monstruo intimidante de la Bella y la bestia.

_Lo siento… si tenías planes, puedes irte. No tienes prohibida la salida de esta casa cuando lo necesites_

_Me quedo… nos quedamos_ se apresuró a decir, podía jurar que había una sonrisa en su voz _le diré a Emmett e iré a avisarle a Sue, le ayudaré a preparar la mesa del solárium. Emmett está con Noah en el jardín, pensé que se iba a asustar cuando lo conociera… mi hermano es muy grande, pero él mismo se encargó de ponerse a su altura_ rió ella suavemente.

No pude evitar sonreír. Parecía que toda la tensión anterior se había esfumado de su cuerpo. Asentí y a regañadientes saqué mi mano de entre las suyas.

_Iré a avisarle a Leah que se termina el entrenamiento por hoy y me daré una ducha_ volteé para comenzar a tantear alrededor mío para ubicarme en mi espacio, pero Bella deslizó su mano en la mía y me guió hasta la baranda poniendo mi mano allí.

_Le diré a Ángela que suba… está jugando con Noah en el jardín también_

Asentí suavemente y comencé a subir. No la oí irse… no, hasta que llegué hasta el último escalón y doblé el recodo de la escalera. Entonces exhalé todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones…

_Dios…_ susurré recostándome en la pared, pasé una mano a través de mi cabello y cerré fuertemente los ojos.

Tenía que recuperar el control… tenía que hacerlo. Todo eso se había tornado demasiado… y para colmo de males, aún podía sentir el fantasma de su piel sobre la mía. Tenía que detenerlo o no iba a encontrar el camino de vuelta y no podía permitir eso.

Tenía que controlar esa adicción infame que comenzaba a formarse por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Aahhh! que me dicen de este Edward? A mi me encanta, se siente tan frustrado que no tiene otra que descargarse con los demás. Bella! a ver si logras ablandar a este hombre. gracias a todas por la espera y muchas gracias por sus futuros reviews! lo sé! se que dejarán... :P<strong>


	6. El dragón

**Siempre pensé en las cosas equivocadas, mi vida llena de luz y velocidad fue truncada por la suma oscuridad… y me lo merecía. La arrogancia me llevó al límite y al fin todo se apagó. ¿Habrá alguna mágica luz que vuelva a alumbrar mi camino? **

* * *

><p><strong>Dragón<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminé por el jardín de la casa sonriendo para mis adentros por lo que acababa de pasar, el contacto de Edward aún estaba fresco en mi piel y no podía dejar de acariciar el lugar donde me había tocado… era como si me hubiese dado con una extraña electricidad. Un estremecimiento me había recorrido los bellos del brazo haciendo mi piel chinita. ¿Qué era esa reacción?...<p>

Edward era un caso especial, luego de eso no volvió a bajar hacia la sala y a pesar de que había dicho que almorzaría con nosotros no había vuelto a aparecer. Era obvio que le molestaba la presencia de mi hermano y agradecía su esfuerzo por recibirlo en casa y dejar que se quedara, pero no iba a tolerar que sacara a relucir su ánimo y temperamento de caballero del infierno en su presencia y mucho menos en presencia de Noah que nada tenía que ver. Si quería actuar como tal iba a tener que esperar que Emmett se fuera a casa y que Noah se durmiera y descargar su frustración conmigo.

Miré hacia los arboles cercanos hasta que encontré el gran roble viejo en el cual se había construido la casa de árbol de la cual Noah disfrutaba. Podía sentir los murmullos allí así que no dejé de acercarme, el almuerzo ya estaba servido en las mesas del solárium y solo faltaba reunir a los comensales.

_¿En serio?... Noah, por el amor de todo lo sagrado… ¿en serio no conoces lo que es un X-box?_ sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi hermano proveniente desde la casa del árbol,

_Huhum… mi papi dice que los niños inteligentes no deben jugar a esas cosas porque pueden distraerse y dejar de ser inteligentes_ recitó Noah con vehemencia.

_¿Qué?... ¿en serio dice eso tu papá?..._ mi hermano parecía aterrorizado _mierda… voy a tener que enseñarte a jugar Halo_ sonreí negando con la cabeza, como siempre Emmett tan cuidadoso con los niños.

Decidí subir por la escalera precaria hecha con trozos de madera clavadas en el tronco del árbol, lo hice silenciosamente y tratando de no ponerme en evidencia, ellos continuaban hablando. Era tan reconfortante escuchar a Noah hablar con tanta desenvoltura con alguien y podía saber que Emmett era el más indicado para él, mi hermano tenía alma de niño y Noah sin duda se sentía a gusto en su presencia, aunque al principio se había visto un poco intimidado por la enorme contextura física de Em.

_¿Tu papá te permite jugar esas cosas?_ Noah sonaba tan inocente, Emmett resopló largando una carcajada.

_¿Charlie?..._ rió _de hecho la X-box fue mi niñera cuando él salía a buscar pececitos con su amigo Billy_ rió de nuevo _Dios salve a mi x-box_ dijo con voz melodramática.

Asomé mi cabeza por el hueco de la entrada a la casa del árbol y sonreí, ambos estaban en el suelo enfrentados y sentados al estilo indio con un tablero de ajedrez entre ellos, Emmett mirando detenidamente las piezas con el ceño fruncido y Noah sonriendo con aire triunfador.

Mi lindo niño iba a ganar…

_¿Ya están listos para almorzar?_ pregunté llamando la atención de Noah que volteó para sonreírme,

_Momento_ Emmett levantó la palma de una mano sin dejar de mirar las piezas con concentración y se mordió el pulgar de la mano libre _bah… gracias hermana por distraerme con la comida_ dijo moviendo el alfil en el tablero.

Noah aplaudió y sin perder tiempo movió la torre negra hacia el rey blanco, _Jaque!_ gritó aplaudiendo y rebotando sobre el suelo.

_Hey!_ dijo Emmett mirando con detenimiento la jugada de Noah _eso no se vale!... no estaba mirando, Bella me distrajo, no se vale_ su dedo índice me señalaba inquisidoramente.

_Si se vale _ murmuré entre risas. Noah parecía tan feliz.

_Mierda_ susurró mi hermano.

_La boca…_ advertí con Noah tapándose los oídos con ambas manos, algo que iba a tener que hacer mucho en presencia de Emmett.

_Ok… aquí voy_ mi hermano tomó la ultima torre que le quedaba y avanzó por el tablero hasta ubicarse a dos casillas del rey negro. _Jaque!_ gritó aplaudiendo ahora él las manos.

_Jaque mate!_ gritó de vuelta Noah derribando al rey blanco con su propia torre _Gané!_ saltó poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia mí, me sostuve rápidamente con una madera sobresaliente de las paredes de la casa para atraparlo cuando me fue a abrazar.

_Le ganaste cariño!_ dije mirándolo asombrada, este niño era un prodigio. _Yo nunca le pude ganar a Emmett…_

_Pues yo si pude!._ dijo alzando sus pequeños puños hacia el cielo en señal de triunfo.

_Claro que si_ afirmé echando una mirada a mi hermano que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido mirando el tablero. Como siempre buscándole el pelo al huevo.

_A comer!_ dije sosteniendo a Noah con un brazo mientras bajaba los disque escalones aferrándome a lo que podía en mi camino para no caer. _Emmett! Ya deja eso y a comer_

En el último peldaño di un saltito y llegamos al suelo, entonces puse a Noah en mi cadera para llevarlo al solárium, él continuaba rebotando de arriba abajo con la felicidad reluciendo en sus hermosos y pequeños dientes.

_Me ganó un niño de seis años!_ exclamó Emmett detrás de mí. Su ego masculino y adulto había sido totalmente destruido y no podía gustarme más.

_Siempre hay una primera vez_ canturreé antes de entrar al solárium.

Ángela y Sue ya estaban sirviendo la comida en los platos, ellas habían aceptado nuestra invitación para almorzar con nosotros y habían sucumbido ante los encantos de mi hermano.

_¿Edward nos acompañará?_ le pregunté a Ángela inclinándome ligeramente hacia ella mientras se encargaba de servir los vasos con jugo de naranja. Ella me miró haciendo una mueca negativa y asentí… _¿te parece apropiado si voy a tratar de persuadirlo?_

Ella rió ligeramente _Cuando yo subí a decirle que el almuerzo estaba casi listo casi me echó de la habitación, pero si logras convencerlo los invito a todos el sábado a ir por unos tragos y yo pago_ murmuró poniendo una mano en el pecho solemnemente y alzando la otra en señal de juramento.

_ Hecho!_Emmett rió asintiendo con la cabeza y alzando su mano para que Ángela chocara la suya con la de él, cosa que ella hizo con torpeza. Rodé los ojos y me puse de cuclillas frente a Noah que pinchaba con su tenedor un tomate bebé en su plato.

_Ya vuelvo cariño, veré si tu papi quiere acompañarnos…_ él asintió mirándome brevemente y me levanté dejando una beso en su frente y revolviendo su cabello.

Caminé hacia la salida del solárium y me interné en la casa, que estaba estremecedoramente silenciosa, comencé a subir las escaleras una a una y respiré profundo varias veces armándome de valor. Estaba inclinada a sospechar que si Ángela había hecho esa apuesta arriesgada, el hombre si que estaría molesto.

Decidí no dejarme intimidar, algo me decía que ante Edward la clave era no dejarse intimidar y parecer una sumisa obediente ante todos sus arranques. Solo era un hombre frustrado y privado de varias cosas importantes en su vida, como su vista, su esposa y luego su hijo…

Aunque este último lo alejara él mismo.

Llegué al último escalón y me desvié hacia la habitación de Edward, nunca había estado por ese lugar, simplemente porque no era bienvenida en esa parte de la casa, solo se me permitía ir a la habitación de Noah, que quedaba en el sentido contrario del corredor. Caminé adivinando que la habitación de él sería la que quedaba al final del corredor y me detuve frente a ella dando unos golpecitos, cruzando los dedos para que el ogro este tranquilo.

No hubo respuesta.

Por lo que volví a golpear un poco más fuerte, vamos… el hombre estaba ciego no sordo, ¿a caso aún continuaba en mode ogro?

Tentativamente tomé el pomo con mi mano y entré, la habitación estaba en silencio, pensé que iba a poder encontrarlo en el balcón, que es lugar donde siempre está según Ángela, pero no estaba allí luego de comprobar desde la puerta. Di unos pasos adentro y cuando estuve a punto de llamarlo por su nombre, oí la lluvia de la ducha… estaba dándose una ducha. Me acerqué tentativamente a la puerta del baño y me petrifiqué cuando sentí gemidos provenientes de allí. Mis pies se quedaron anclados al suelo y de repente no podía salir de allí... solo me quedé escuchando

_Oh... si, si… ahh mierda..._

¿Qué – en- el- nombre- de- Dios- estaba- haciendo?

Abrí mi boca sorprendida, me sentía como una niña mala al haber descubierto a mi maestra de la escuela liándose con el maestro de matemática en el clóset del conserje.

Di un paso hacia atrás preparada para salir de allí corriendo y fue cuando lo oí,

_Ahhg Bella... mierda, si… Bellaaa_ me tapé la boca con ambas manos tratando de no gritar.

¿Se estaba masturbando? ¿Diciendo mi nombre?...

OH - MIERDA

Luego de eso oí un gruñido profundo y una nueva maldición casi incoherente, luego unos gemidos de alivio… y luego solo el rocío de la ducha cayendo.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación aún tapándome la boca, un grito pugnaba por salir de mi garganta… salí hacia el corredor y caminé rápidamente hasta las escaleras, bajé corriendo con cuidado de no caerme hasta que llegué a la sala, cuando comencé a caminar hacia el solárium rápidamente entré sin mirar y choqué contra el pecho de alguien… entonces dejé salir mi grito.

_Hey! Soy yo peque!_ Emmett me sostenía de los codos mirándome aturdido y divertido _ yo tenía mi boca abierta mirándolo y por alguna extraña razón, me sonrojé _¿qué sucede?_ su tono cambió a preocupación.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, _Nada… nada, es solo que… pensé que había escuchado gritar a Noah_ dije haciendo una mueca por la mentira, me iba a morir antes de decirle a mi hermano lo que acabada de escuchar. No había manera en el mundo que le dijera a alguien, mi mortificación llegaba a límites que jamás creí alcanzar.

_Noah está almorzando junto a Ángela, yo iba en busca de un baño para lavarme las manos…_

_Por ahí_ señalé el corredor detrás de mí, es… la tercera puerta luego de esta_ dije sonriéndole, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

_Okk…¿segura que está todo bien?_ me miró con duda frunciendo el ceño.

_Por supuesto, solo me asusté, creí que lo había escuchado… ve_ le di un ligero empujón en el brazo y él rió antes de caminar hasta el baño.

Respiré varias veces antes de entrar al solárium. Mi sonrojo se había calmado levemente, pero aún podía escuchar sus gemidos en mis oídos. ¿Qué había hecho para provocar eso en

él? ¿Por qué… yo?

Noah estaba aún pinchando sus tomates bebes y Ángela y Sue ya estaban sentadas charlando amablemente, me senté a un lado de Noah y revolví su cabello para hacerle notar mi presencia.

_¿Vendrá Edward?_ alcé la mirada para fijarme en Ángela y traté de relajarme para que no vea mi nerviosismo ni mi inminente sonrojo.

Negué con la cabeza, _No lo sé, no me atreví a entrar a su cuarto porque golpeé y nadie contestó, pensé que estaría durmiendo una siesta o algo_

_Que raro… me dijo que bajaría a almorzar_ dijo para sus adentros antes de dejar sus cubiertos en la mesa y levantarse _iré a buscarlo_

_No lo presiones Ángela_ susurró Sue solo para que ellas escucharan. Ángela negó con la cabeza y con una suave sonrisa salió del solárium. Solo esperaba que Edward hubiera terminado de ducharse y no se le hubiera ocurrido masturbarse de nuevo mientras Ángela entrara a la habitación.

Minutos después Emmett vino y se sentó frente a mí en la mesa, dejando la cabecera para Edward. Entonces luego de medio minuto llegó él, con su mano en el hombro de Ángela, que lo guiaba.

Emmett se levantó de su asiento con una pizca de curiosidad y nerviosismo en sus facciones, Edward se ubicó en su lugar con la mirada baja e inclinó su cabeza hacia Emmett… ¿podía olerlo?

Carraspeé, _Señor Cullen déjeme presentarle a mi hermano Emmett_ dije mecánicamente, Emmett alzó su mano y Edward también, literalmente mi hermano empujó su mano en la suya

agitándola firmemente,

_Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Cullen_ dijo Emmett con su voz profesional, algún día sería todo un hombre de carrera, si es que algún día se decidiera por finalizar su carrera de Veterinaria.

_Déjeme agradecerle su amabilidad para poder almorzar hoy aquí con mi hermana, se queestá en horas de trabajo por lo que me disculpo haber irrumpido_

Edward alzó una ceja y luego negó con una sonrisa bailando en una de sus comisuras,

_Por favor siéntate_ indicó hacia abajo tentativamente hacia la silla, él también se sentó _Isabella no es una prisionera aquí, ella puede tomarse los almuerzos libres cuando ella lo desea, el contrato lo dice. Solo me temo que mi hijo se ha encariñado con ella lo suficiente como para impedirle la salida_ sonrió hacia donde estaba yo… _pero no te preocupes Emmett, eres bienvenido en mi casa_

Exhalé el aire que retenía en mis pulmones inconscientemente.

_Y por favor… solo Edward_ dijo hacia Emmett y luego volteando hacia mí, en una sutil invitación a llamarlo también por su nombre.

Miré a Emmett y le sonreí ligeramente.

_Todo estaba bien._

La conversación fluyó entre Emmett y Ángela, a veces participaba Sue, que aún seguía inhibida con la presencia de su jefe en la mesa y otras veces yo, que estaba atenta a Noah. Edward participó con sonrisas, asentimientos y breves opiniones, el resto del tiempo tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia mí y su mirada silenciosa e inútil en mi lugar. Presté tención inconscientemente en su actitud corporal, él no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sus ojos clavados en el mantel bordado frente a mí y su oído atento a lo que yo hablaba con Noah o con los demás. Casi todo el tiempo mantenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por saber… y su mano izquierda que estaba a un lado de la mía, acariciaba inconscientemente el lugar en su dedo anular donde había residido un anillo de matrimonio, pero que ahora estaba ausente.

Me hubiese podido ser lectora de mentes precisamente en ese instante.

Un tema surgió y me tensé, _¿Entonces… ¿cuándo te vas Bella? Dentro de unos días comienza la semana del día de Acción de Gracias… yo por mi parte ya tengo mi pavo descansando en el refrigerador, Ben me mataría si en el día de Acción de Gracias no hubiese pavo_ rió Ángela.

Tragué saliva y sentí una pequeña manito a mi derecha, apretando fuertemente mi muñeca. Allí dirigí mi mirada y me encontré con los ojitos verdes más ansiosos que hubiera visto.

_Bella…_ gimió Noah negando con la cabeza _diles… que te quedarás con nosotros o dile a mi papá que me deje irme contigo… por favor…_

Dios… este niño me partía el alma.

Con Edward no habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema, él lo obviaba por supuesto. Y con justa razón, era su hijo y tenía derecho a decidir lo mejor para él, pero yo había dejado en claro con la psicóloga de Noah, que esa salida a Forks podría ser un remedio eficaz, tanto como padre como para hijo… eso era lo que yo veía, pero lo que mi corazón me decía era que tenía que llevarlo, Noah merecía salir de ese encierro y su padre no movía un dedo por hacerlo, al menos quería hacerlo yo.

_Noha…_ dijo Edward con voz gruesa, llena de una sutil advertencia. La mesa había quedado en silencio cuando Noah mostró sus miedos y Ángela ahora me miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa y arrepentimiento.

_Bella_ susurró Noah ahora aferrando ambas manitos a mi brazo, su cabecita estaba escondida detrás de mi cuerpo, como buscando protección de su padre y sentí un sollozo suave salir de sus labios.

_Noah, cariño…_ dije sentándome de lado y tomando su pequeño rostro entre mis manos, cepillé las lagrimas que caían sobre su mejilla y se me apretó el corazón. Él lloraba silenciosamente, tal vez sabiendo que a su padre no le gustaba los ruidos molestos. _shh… no llores amor, no lo hagas. Si pudiera te llevaría conmigo, pero eres muy pequeño y debes quedarte con papá, él te necesita bebé_

Noah negó _entonces quédate conmigo_ dijo quedito. Miré a Emmett y su propia tristeza se vio reflejada en sus ojos, pero me dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

_Noah, vete a tu habitación, vamos a hablar_ dijo Edward entonces con voz gruesa, la autoridad fluía por sus poros y mantenía la mandibula apretada.

_Edward… creo que Bella puede manejar esto_ dijo Ángela en mi defensa. Miré hacia ella y le agradecí internamente.

_Isabella es solo la tutora, yo soy el padre, yo debo arreglar esto_ dijo tomando un respiro _Noah_ llamó de nuevo y esta vez señaló con un dedo la salida del solárium. El niño se estremeció detrás de mí y pude jurar que oí mi nombre en sus labios de nuevo.

_Señor Cullen Noah no irá con usted hasta que se calme, en su lugar… me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con usted_ dije juntando toda mi valentía. Ángela se levantó de su silla y tomó a noah entre sus brazos, él no quería soltarme.

_Ven cariño, vamos a juntar tus juguetes de Stars Wars adentro ¿si? Parece que va a llover, no queremos que se mojen ¿o si?_

Noah miró asustado la puerta del solárium que iba hacia el patio y negó con la cabeza y me soltó la manga de mi camiseta para que Ángela lo llevara, cuando estaba fuera del alcance del oído caminé hasta Edward y tomé su mano.

_Usted y yo vamos a tener una conversación a solas_ dije entre dientes caminando fuera del solárium, él no se resistió cuando pensé que lo iba a hacer. Tampoco habló, solo me siguió aferrado de mi mano. Pensé rápidamente el lugar para despotricar sin ser escuchados y lo llevé directamente a la sala blanca donde estaba el piano, era acústica y estaría bien. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y lo solté para alejarme de él unos tres o cuatro metros cruzándome de brazos.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron minutos, el silencio era roto solo por nuestras respiraciones agitadas… entonces él apretó la mandíbula y también se cruzó de brazos.

_No sé que se creyó que era, pero usted se está tomando demasiadas atribuciones con mi hijo. No es su madre, no tiene nada que ver con él por lo que lo único que puedo advertirle es que deje de tomar el lugar que no le pertenece._ dijo entre dientes, conteniendo alzar su voz, su ceño fruncido y su mirada como si en verdad estuviera viéndome.

_Soy su tutora y en mi contrato especifica claramente que debo hacer o tratar de hacer lo mejor para el niño. Y lo mejor para el niño es vencer sus miedos y sus fantasmas y salir de esta casa, él lo desea… yo no le he dicho nada de ir a Forks conmigo, pero solo déjeme decirle… Señor Cullen, que si él lo desea, tendríamos que intentarlo_ dije con fuerza. No estaba dispuesta a pelear ni dar argumentos sin sustento, pero necesitaba convencerlo.

_¿Y tú crees que es muy fácil hacerlo?_ dijo incrédulo luego de sopesar mis palabras unos momentos.

Jah! Ahora me tuteaba…

_No veo por qué no… si lo desea hablaremos con la psicóloga y nos atendremos a lo que ella nos recomiende_ murmuré feliz de haber hablado con la psicóloga ya, ella no podía estar más de acuerdo. Aunque me había recomendado que fuéramos de a poco, sacándolo de la casa antes del viaje, solo lugares agradables y donde él se sintiera a gusto. Pensaba llevarlo a mi casa a pasar una tarde y al parque frente a esta, que tenía mucha seguridad y juegos infantiles. Lo único que pedía internamente era que Edward no se opusiera.

_¿Y qué sucede conmigo? Soy un maldito ciego!_ gritó ahora exasperado _¿piensas cargar conmigo y con mi hijo para satisfacer tu maldita necesidad de hacer el bien? ¿Eso esperas de nosotros? ¿Calmar tu alma siendo compasiva con nosotros?_ gritó desaforado. ¿Quién mierda se creía?

Me recuperé de mi sorpresa y negué con la cabeza riendo sin gracia, caminé hasta llegar frente a él y me paré de puntillas para hablarle directamente a la cara.

_Créame Señor Cullen, no lo hago por usted… si usted quiere quédese, pero no lo creo tan injusto con su hijo como para pasar el día de Acción de Gracias lejos de él. Yo seré su tutora, pero usted es su padre y está actuando con él como un extraño. Y sí, es ciego… en más de un sentido… pero eso no lo hace una persona no apta para viajar o hacer lo mejor para su hijo_

_¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?... no eres nadie!_ cerré los ojos cuando su aliento caliente pegó contra mí.

_Isabella Swan señor, solo una simple maestra, si es que usted quiere rebajarme a tal nivel, pero soy la maestra que pasa día a día junto a su hijo, sabe de sus miedos y sus deseos más de lo que usted, que es su padre, puede llegar a saber. No soy más que eso._

Él no dijo nada, exhaló y respiró por la nariz como si fuera un dragón enojado, desde mi lugar podía ver una vena palpitante en su sien derecha y por un momento, solo por un momento temí por él. Luego de un momento llevó sus dedos medio e índice a presionar el inicio de su nariz cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

_¿Lo considerará?_ pregunté aún sin alejarme. Él dejó caer su cabeza respirando agitadamente y luchó contra algo en su interior, apretó los dientes y asintió. Levanté mi mano tentativamente, no sabía porque iba a hacer eso, pero no podía detenerme.

Toqué su mejilla.

Fue un toque suave y sin segundas intenciones, pero debía admitir que desde que lo había oído en el baño haciendo lo que hizo en la ducha, me sentía con cierto poder sobre él.

Él no se alejó… simplemente se quedó allí calmándose, apaciguando su respiración con los ojos cerrados, recostando un poco su mejilla en mi mano. Una vez Emmett me había contado que en la escuela de veterinaria habían recibido un perro rotwailler herido, había participado de una pelea de perros y había salido con una herida abierta en la pierna. Él no se dejaba curar, era desconfiado y quería morder a quien lo quisiera tocar, Emmett trató de calmarlo sacando a todos de la habitación y quedando solo con el perro, fue hablándole suavemente mientras se iba aproximando de a poco, el perro le gruñó pero no lo atacó. Él simplemente se quedó mirando a mi hermano alerta y un gruñido escapando entre sus feroces dientes, Emmett le tocó suavemente el lomo, con el tremendo riesgo de que el perro lo mordiera… pero no lo hizo. Solo se dejó acariciar… su cuerpo estaba tenso y cansado, pero se dejó acariciar, una vez que pudo calmarlo le pudo inyectar la anestesia para curar su herida.

Edward no era un rotwailler, pero era un hombre enojado. No precisamente conmigo, sino con la vida… con lo que le había sucedido y con él mismo. No podía ni imaginarme la cantidad de culpa que residía en su interior.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me dejé inundar por el calor de su rostro…

_Por favor_ dije suavemente moviendo mi pulgar en su pómulo _no regañe a Noah, no lo haga… no lo asuste así, no sabe lo que me rompe el corazón cuando veo el miedo en sus ojos…_ mi voz se quebró en la última palabra. Traté de contener mis lágrimas en mis ojos, no debía mostrar debilidad ante este hombre, no podía saber que mi debilidad era su propio hijo.

Pero él no demostró tomar ventaja de mi debilidad, solo alzó la mano y la puso en mi mejilla, acariciando con su pulgar mi pómulo, como yo lo estaba haciendo con él, cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en su palma.

Él podía ser un buen hombre cuando no estaba decidido a ser un dragón enojado.

No dijimos nada por unos minutos, solo nos calmamos uno a otro de la mejor manera que podíamos hacer, sin cruzar las fronteras. Entonces él exhaló cerrando los ojos y sacó su mano de mi mejilla, tomó la mía que estaba en la suya y antes de apartarla la acercó a su boca para dejar un beso en mi palma.

Yo… no lo podía creer.

_Solo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz. Vamos a Forks, vamos a la Antártida o donde mierda quieras, solo quiero sentirlo reír._ dijo alejándose hacia la puerta _haz lo que tengas que hacer Bella, iremos contigo_ dijo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Largué un suspiro de alivio y murmuré un "Gracias" cuando desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la espera! Espero les haya gustado, ¿se lo imaginaron a Edward en el baño? wauu... rico. jaja... nos vemos pronto!<strong>


	7. Cruzando puentes

** Siempre pensé en las cosas equivocadas, mi vida llena de luz y velocidad fue truncada por la suma oscuridad… y me lo merecía. La arrogancia me llevó al límite y al fin todo se apagó. ¿Habrá alguna mágica luz que vuelva a alumbrar mi camino? ¿Una estrella que me devuelva la dignidad?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruzando puentes<strong>

* * *

><p>Recorrí con mis dedos mi cabello mojado mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la toalla que secaba mi torso. Me estaba desesperando, esta mujer me estaba desesperando. La a turbulencia de sensaciones que me hacía sentir era devastadora, abrumadora y me asustaba como la mierda. Frente a ella podía sentir rabia, impotencia, odio, culpa, molestia… paz? Y me negaba a reconocer lo que más me tenía preocupado y me hacía alejarme de ella.<p>

Lujuria.

Y lo atribuía a varias razones, no era ella, era yo… no había estado cerca de una mujer en seis meses, mierda… eso era una tremenda mentira. Ángela era una mujer y con ella jamás sentí ni la ínfima parte de lo que bella me hacía sentir. Isabella… no Bella, Isabella. Las formalidades mantienen las distancias.

Yo era el que había tocado su piel, había olido su aroma, había escuchado su voz que actuaba como un suave arrullo en mi cabeza cuando me recostaba en mi balcón y la escuchaba en el patio interactuar con mi hijo. Mierda, era yo… cuando en plena etapa de luto, estaba pensando en otra mujer.

Tanya…

Debía pedir perdón a su memoria por hacerlo, por dejarme llevar cuando en realidad lo que tendría que estar haciendo era llorarla, lamentar su ausencia… pero… ¿Por qué hacía nada de eso? ¿Por qué no sentía que la extrañaba? Mierda… ocho años de matrimonio y no extrañaba a mi esposa muerta hace seis meses.

Terminé de lamentarme secando el resto de mi cuerpo, tomé la toalla con ambas manos y recorrí con la textura suave la piel de mi estómago y mi cadera, haciendo fricción bajo mí ombligo y aún más abajo.

Mierda…

Ya había hecho esto… en la ducha, hacía unos minutos. Lo había hecho tantas veces ya que había perdido la vergüenza. Odiaba que mi cuerpo reaccionara así de fácil ante una simple y ordinaria mujer. Ante una mujer que solo había tocado una sola vez y en la mejilla, bah… varias, su brazo… la suave piel del dorso de su codo, su mano… mierda… qué jodidamente débil era.

Exhalé frustrado y alejé mi mano de mi entrepierna para vestirme, me estaban esperando seguramente ya que a Bella se le había ocurrido hacer la prueba hoy. Habíamos hablado tanto ella como yo con las psicóloga de Noah y había estado de acuerdo con Bella, en intentar una salida, no tan lejos, no tan abrupta… pero una salida.

Y Bella tenía un plan.

Bajé las escaleras veinte minutos después, listo para salir, porque mierda… yo también quería ir, no sabía lo que Bella tenía planeado, pero quería saber. A demás, era la primera salida de Noah de casa desde el accidente y su psicóloga dijo que sería apropiado que tuviera a su padre a su lado, por si algún episodio de pánico venía. Personalmente no sabría qué hacer si algo así sucedía, pero si podía servir para algo, lo haría. Estaba arto de ser un inútil.

Estaba arto de estar encerrado… estaba arto de negarme… de negar todo. Estaba arto.

Y sí… me iría con Bella, su hermano y mi hijo, a Forks. No conocía ese pueblo, ni siquiera sabía que podría haber un pueblito de cinco mil habitantes en la península de Olimpia que se dedicaba a la pesca y la industria maderera. Cúlpenme… mis vacaciones navideñas las pasaba en Brasil, en una isla privada que mi madre tenía en la costa de Río. Tanya odiaba la nieve y el frio, esa era una de las razones que habíamos decidido instalarnos en Phenix en primer lugar.

_Al fin…_ fui recibido a los pies de la escalera por la voz de Ángela, que me acompañaba por razones obvias. Bella y Emmett no podían cargar con un ciego y un niño propenso a tener un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento del paseo. Debíamos ser cuidadosos y no pensaba molestar en el medio.

_¿Están todo listos?_ pregunte oyendo en la periferia de mi oído, el sonido del auto esperando afuera, las voces provenientes desde el jardín y los pasos en el vestíbulo. Entonces sentí el olor a ella… cielos…

_Estamos listos_ dijo con voz grave antes de caminar lejos de mí, _de hecho lo estamos desde hace una hora, gracias por hacernos esperar Señor…_ podía sentir el sarcasmo… y los pequeños pasos de mi hijo a su lado.

Resoplé cansado, mierda… iba a ser un día largo.

- o -

pov Bella

Caminé indignada hacia la salida, tratando de concentrarme y enfocarme en quien tenía a mi lado y que se aferraba a mi mano como si fuera el último bote salvavidas. Su padre se había hecho esperar y en lugar de salir al mediodía como habíamos acordado ya dos días antes, salimos casi a las dos de la tarde. Idiota… ¿Qué lo había entretenido tanto?

¿A caso lo hacía a propósito? ¿A caso no pensaba en su hijo y en lo mucho que necesitaba esto?... idiota, diez mil veces idiota… su arrogancia me empujaba a mis propios límites de tolerancia.

Sentí la resistencia en mi mano cuando llegamos a la puerta del auto, donde Emmett nos estaba esperando, Noah tiraba de mi mano. Cuando me fijé en él pude ver en sus ojitos verdes, lo que tanto habíamos estado temiendo entre la psicóloga y yo. Miedo.

Edward venía caminando detrás de Noah con la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Ángela. Se detuvieron cuando me puse de cuclillas frente a Noah.

_¿Qué sucede cariño?_ pregunté suavemente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, habíamos hablado largo y tendido con su psicóloga sobre la posibilidad de que esto sucediera, así que había adoptado algunas herramientas para "conquistar" a Noah y sus miedos. Solo deseaba que funcionaran.

Él me miraba con preocupación y luego ladeó un poco su cabecita para mirar el auto detrás de mí… mierda.

Entonces negó… y me apresuré a acercarlo a mis brazos,

_Lo sé cariño, tienes miedo…_ susurré a centímetros de él. _pero es necesario ir en él para llegar al lugar donde queremos ir, ¿y sabes qué?... amaras ese lugar, Emmett te tiene una sorpresa._

Noah se quedó mirándome como repasando sus posibilidades y luego frunció en entrecejo, _¿Emmett?_ preguntó en un susurro. Asentí…

_Él nos llevará ahora, conducirá… e iremos a un lugar donde tiene una sorpresa para ti… ¿te gustaría verla?_

Nuevamente Noah pareció considerar su respuesta antes de mirar hacia atrás y mirar a Edward, su papá estaba escuchando nuestro intercambio a poco menos de dos metros, su ceño fruncido me hacía pensar que en verdad estaba preocupado por su hijo.

Él había estado negando esta posibilidad de sacar a Noah antes del viaje de la semana que viene a Forks, decía que era demasiado pronto y que Noah aún estaba sensible por el accidente, todo muy cierto, no lo negaba. Pero no me parecía ponerlo a esperar… la mente se acostumbra a ciertas conductas y Noah fácilmente podría acomodarse al miedo y el encierro. Definitivamente no quería eso para él.

_Yo estaré contigo hijo_ alcé los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras de Edward. ¿Qué había sucedido con el dragón enojado que consideraba esta salida totalmente ridícula e innecesaria? Edward sonrió suavemente a su hijo, este último gesto fue un incentivo muy grande para Noah al parecer, porque me tomó la mano nuevamente y sonrió sin separar los ojos de los míos.

_¿Me llevas contigo?_ susurró de nuevo, a lo que asentí. No podía ser más feliz al llevar a este niño en mi regazo.

Lo levanté del suelo entre mis brazos y acuné suavemente su cabecita en el hueco de mi cuello.

_Papá está aquí contigo mi amor, también Emmett, Ángela y yo…_ susurré en su cabello, sentí el asentimiento y caminé hacia el auto para meterme en el asitno trasero, Edward vino a mi lado y Ángela y Emmett se fueron adelante. Edward le dio la mano a su pequeño en un intento de hacerle saber que estaba allí para él y Noah la recibió. Emmett comenzó su despliegue de distracción, preguntándole a Noah cuáles eran sus juegos favoritos en el parque y sus animales favoritos en el zoo… el niño respondió cada una de sus preguntas con cierto entusiasmo, pero no dejé de notar el duro agarre que tenían sus manitas en mi abrigo. Como si estuviera a punto de caerse y como si yo fuera capaz de dejarlo caer. Ángela participó en la conversación y sonreí al ver a Noah hablarle a Emmett sobre Clitford, el gran perro rojo.

_Y le gusta que le rasquen detrás de la oreja!... Emily debe subirse por una escalera hasta su lomo y rascarlo con un gran gancho!_ reí junto con Emmett… él iba concentrado en la carretera, pero oía atentamente a Noah. Edward a mi lado en cambio, era un manojo de músculos tensionados, tenía apretado sus dientes y trataba de respirar bajo control, casi fallando en el intento.

Me mordí el labio… no podía transmitir ese miedo a su hijo, eso sería avanzar un paso y retroceder tres. Por lo que observando a Noah y viendo que no me estaba prestando atención a mí o a su padre, estiré la mano y tomé la de Edward entre los asientos.

Lo sentí tensarse a penas mi piel tocó la suya, apreté mi mano para transmitirle tranquilidad. Él bajó un poco la cabeza ladeándola ligeramente hacia mí y suspiró cerrando los ojos, me estremecí cuando sentí su dedo pulgar barrer mis nudillos suavemente.

_La última vez que me subí a un auto desde el accidente fue cuando me trajeron a casa al salir del hospital._ susurró solo para mí. Apreté su mano… sabía lo que esto también significaba para él y sabía que la tensión de su cuerpo no se debía a otra cosa que revivir mentalmente esos momentos.

_Está bien…_ susurré.

La residencia Cullen estaba ubicada un poco lejos de la ciudad, por lo que llegamos al parque más cercano unos quince minutos después. El cuerpito de Noah en mis brazos se ablandó como masilla una vez que llegamos y su rostro era todo sonrisas. Bajamos del auto y salió corriendo junto a Emmett para llegar a las hamacas. Yo me quedé sonriendo mientras lo miraba irse, Ángela bajó llevando una gran canasta de picnic para hacer nuestro almuerzo tardío y yo busqué la manta gruesa detrás del auto, Edward se quedó esperando a un lado de la puerta del auto, parecía estar captando con sus otros sentidos, todo alrededor. Había unos pocos niños jugando cerca de nosotros, en los laberintos, había música desde el puesto de helado y risas femeninas de las madres que se sentaban tres bancos más allá. También había voces varoniles de los abuelos que jugaban ajedrez en unas mesas en la periferia del parque. Edward parecía estar absorbiendo todo eso.

Cuando obtuve la manta me acerqué a él y tomé su mano para ponerla en mi hombro y comencé a caminar despacio para darle la posibilidad de seguirme, lo cual hizo.

_Gracias_ oí detrás de mí, seguido por un suspiro.

_De nada._

Lo llevé hasta la zona verde del parque, el pasto era verde y el día era cálido aún, no creí que podía haber días de frio en Phenix, la época navideña me la imaginaba entre sombrillas para el sol y limonadas. Sonreí al saber que seguramente en este momento en Forks la nieve descansaba en el porche de mi papá y la bruma húmeda llenaba el aire del bosque cerca de casa.

Cuando la manta estuvo desplegada y los alimentos de nuestro almuerzo tardío sobre ella, tomé la mano de Edward y lo jalé ligeramente hacia mí,

_Es hora del almuerzo Señor Cullen, ¿desea un poco de jugo de naranjas?... lo hice yo misma con frutos de su jardín_ dije con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras él se sentaba con cautela a mi lado.

_Bella…_ su tono de advertencia me hizo sonreír. Claro que no le gustaba que lo llamara Señor Cullen cuando estábamos en buenos términos, pero simplemente no lo entendía… cuando peleábamos el dragón enojado salía a la luz y exigía ser llamado como un señor. ¿Algo relacionado con el inconsciente tal vez?...

Edward Cullen era un misterio.

_Por supuesto deseo un poco de tu jugo... Bella._ de repente su boca estaba a centímetros de mi oído y me estremecí _¿Tú me lo darás?_

Volteé a mirarlo con las cejas alzadas y la boca ligeramente abierta… ¿Sugerente un poco señor Cullen?... cielos.

_Si… se lo sirvo en un segundo, voy a llamar a Noah y Emmett para que vengan a almorzar_ dije levantándome casi con brusquedad. Mi corazón resonaba en mi pecho… dios, rastrillé mi cabello con mis dedos y respiré profundo mientras caminaba a través de la extensión verde del parque.

¿Qué le sucedía?... de repente era un caballero y condescendiente hombre y luego, al segundo siguiente se alejaba, tomaba distancia o simplemente gruñía como el ogro que era la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esto… esto era nuevo, esta sugerencia, este… ¿coqueteo?... mierda.

Sacudí la cabeza y cuando alcé la mirada una sonrisa se apoderó de mi cara. Emmett estaba en el suelo jugando con un perro pequeño y Noah reía a su lado sosteniendo su pancita. El perro era un cachorro y tenía agarrado entre sus dientes la manga de la camiseta de mi hermano. Era una lindura… el perro.

_Hey chicos!_ llamé acercándome, Noah alzó la mirada y saltó sobre sus pies corriendo hacia mí. Abrí mis brazos y lo recibí entre ellos,

_Bella!_ me abrazó enterrando su carita en mi cuello _mira!... mira lo que trajo Emmett! Y es mío… mío Bella!_

Abrí los ojos y miré a mi hermano frunciendo en entrecejo… ¿QUÉ?

Emmett se paró alzando el cachorro en sus manos, me miró con una sonrisa de las suyas, mostrando su fila de dientes blancos y sus ojos brillantes, rodó los ojos y alzó los hombros,

_Es un Beagle y es ideal para los niños, a demás el peque ya le puso nombre… quería hacerle un regalo, solo eso_ su mirada de disculpa quedó aceptada por mí, pero no quería ni saber la opinión de Edward sobre esto.

_Se llama "Obi" y dormirá conmigo en la cama…_

_Wooaa cariño…_ reí _primero tenemos que ver si a tu papá le gusta la idea ¿quieres?_

Noah se quedó mirándome mordiéndose el labio, sonreí al verlo adoptar mis hábitos, luego miró en la dirección en que su papá y Ángela se encontraban y suspiró profundamente.

_¿Y si no me deja quedármelo?_ junto sus manitos y entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente, me puse de cuclillas frente a él.

_Pues vamos a hablar con él ¿sí?_

Él sintió y pude ver la duda en sus ojos, tomé al perrito de los brazos de mi hermano y lo puse en brazos de Noah y lo llevé a su padre que nos esperaba sentado en la manta, Emmett se sentó junto a Ángela que mordisqueaba unos palitos salados y yo me senté junto a Edward, del otro lado lo hizo Noah, que me miró expectante.

_Humm… señor Cullen, Noah tiene algo que mostrarle, es importante para él…_ añadí en voz baja. Edward tenía su rostro orientado hacia mí, frunció ligeramente el ceño y luego asintió volteando a su lado donde su hijo esperaba.

_Hum…_ Noah decidió ir por la manera directa, colocó el cachorro en el regazo de su padre, el cual se sobresaltó ligeramente antes de aferrar a Obi con sus manos. Sus dedos largos tocaron el lomo del animal, primero con cautela y luego cuando reconoció de qué se trataba, tocó con más confianza su cabeza y acarició detrás de las orejas, Obi volteaba su cabeza lamiendo los dedos de Edward y reconociendo también.

_Es Obi_ continuó Noah acariciando el tope de la cabeza de su cachorro, Edward sonrió ante el nombre _Emmett me lo regaló…_ entonces su sonrisa se esfumó y su ceño regresó.

Miré a Emmett que miraba con preocupación la escena, podía ver que estaba preocupado, miré a Noah y se mordía el labio nuevamente, cielos…

_Noah, sabes que tu madre nunca aprobó los animales en casa…_

Mierda…

_¿Edward?... ¿podemos dar un paso?_ me paré sobre mis pies implorando con la mirada a Ángela _los demás pueden comenzar a almorzar_

_No_ dijo con dureza Edward volteando su cabeza ligeramente hacia mí pero sin tener ningún reparo en ocultar sus palabras a su hijo que lo miraba a su lado con los ojitos brillantes. _Noah sabe muy bien lo que su madre pensaba…_

_Quiero tenerlo…_ susurró el niño aferrándose a su mascota.

_Noah cariño, ven…_ Ángela intervino y tomó a Noah de la cintura acercándolo a ella.

_¿Bella?_ Emmett estaba a mi lado pidiendo intervenir.

_No…_ alcé la mano a mi hermano y apoyé la otra en el hombro de Edward dándole un apretón _El Señor Cullen me va a acompañar a dar un paseo, estaremos bien_

Quería convencerme de eso…

Edward se negó al principio, pero con un nuevo apretón de mi mano en su hombro, se levantó con cautela del suelo y buscó mi hombro para seguirme. Caminé en silencio lejos de nuestra área de almuerzo hasta que llegamos a una zona de arboles cerca de la orilla del lago donde los patos y cisnes retozaban.

Tragué mi ira tratando de aligerar la burbuja que estaba a punto de estallar, no había manera de que este hombre hiriera nuevamente a su hijo, no lo permitiría. Mierda… pero no era mi lugar decidir sobre el cachorro… tonto Emmett! Porque no preguntó primero?. Cielos… ahora estábamos metidos en un lío.

_Isabella, no estamos discutiendo esto…_

No le contesté, no hasta que llegamos a la orilla del lago, no habían personas pasando por allí por lo que volteé a él y dejé escapar la respiración que estaba conteniendo, mierda… mierda…

_Una y otra vez, como un jodido cangrejo! Una y otra vez!..._ grité alzando las manos _¿Qué pasa con usted?... ¿Cuánto más quiere lastimar a su hijo?_ él parecía aturdido ante mi estallido, pero ya no lo soportaba mas.

_Isabella…_

_No…_ dije caminando hacia él, alcé mi mano y toque su pecho con mi dedo índice, _usted no puede hacer eso, no pretenda llamarse padre si a cada paso que da su hijo tiene que andar de puntillas a su alrededor por miedo a irritarlo._ respiré profundo porque el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar bien, mis ojos picaban,

_¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Tú no eres su madre…_

_Su madre murió, usted fue lo único que le quedó y lo empujó lejos, a mi me contrató su abuela porque no había nadie más que pudiera llegar a él, tenía un gran muro a su alrededor fortificado para no dejar entrar a nadie… y adivine qué?... yo lo derribé, día a día, con paciencia, con paso de tortuga, con cautela, cariño y paciencia… y usted en un día vuelve a armarlo a su alrededor abofeteándole en su pequeño rostro todos sus miedos e inseguridades… usted no merece que lo llame papá!_

_No me hables así!_

_No puedo seguir haciendo esto!_ dije quebrándome, la última palabra fue inentendible gracias a mi sollozo. Cielos… esto era demasiado…

Él se petrificó en su lugar y vi el sutil cambio en sus ojos, que veían en mi dirección, sin verme realmente. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su boca formó una "O", su ceño se frunció con alarma y negó con la cabeza.

_No…_ dijo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en mis mejillas, mis sollozos eran insostenibles.

_No lo lastime…m más…_

_No, Bella_ susurró caminando abruptamente hacia mí, se tropezó con una saliente de la acera pero logro llegar a mí sin caerse, sus manos agitándose a su lado para tocar cualquier obstáculo. Me tapé la boca para frenar mis sollozos pero sabía que los oía.

Él… cielos, él tazó mi rostro entre sus manos y todo su cuerpo tocaba el mío. Pronto sus dedos tocaban mi cara y sus dedos limpiaban mis lágrimas que no dejaban de salir,

_No llores…_ susurró cerca de mí, su cara repleta de angustia me dejó congelada. Sus ojos no veían pero transmitían tanto, podía ver la tristeza en ellos _No llores, no Bella… por favor_ sus dedos ansiosos acariciaban mis mejillas _lo siento, tanto… no bajes los brazos, lo siento_

_Por favor…_ gemí vergonzosamente _él esta lográndolo, no lo aleje mas… no lo lastime_ una de sus manos acunó mi mejilla y la otra se arremolinó alrededor de mi cintura acercándome a él,

_Ayúdame a no hacerlo, no es lo que quiero, haré lo que sea necesario, lo intentaré, lo juro Bella, pero no… por favor, no bajes los brazos_

Por primera vez, vi la desesperación en sus ojos, mezclada con frustración y súplica.

_No puedo hacerlo sola_ enfaticé.

_No… no lo harás_ susurró con nuestras frentes tocándose,

_Noah necesita a su papá, no sea tan inflexible… rompa un poco las estructuras_ miré sus labios, que se entreabrían tomando pequeños respiros rápidos, su dedo pulgar continuaba haciendo pequeños círculos en mi mandíbula _hágalo por él_

Él se lamió los labios, la punta de su lengua rosada me hizo estremecer y él me apretó más contra su cuerpo,

_...por él… por ti, Bella_ suspiró _no quiero que te vayas, no lo hagas_

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza _no lo haré, pero necesito refuerzos Señor Cullen_

Él cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, como tratando de calmarse,

_Lo que he hecho… alejé a todos, incluso a ti._ dijo más para sí mismo _no soy señor Cullen para ti Bella, no me hagas sentir como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia de ti…_

_Lo está…_ susurré cerrando los ojos, dejándome inundar por su fragancia, por el calor de su cercanía. Su mano recorrió mi mandíbula hasta tazar mi mejilla nuevamente, sentí la punta de su dedo pulgar en mi labio.

_No quiero estarlo más, ya no…_ susurró de vuelta.

Cielos…

Si me paraba unos centímetros de puntilla llegaría a sus labios con los míos. Pero no era así como esto debía ser, no más complicaciones para las que teníamos actualmente. Un paso a la vez… con Edward, había que hacer pasos de bebé.

Cuando me compuse y estaba por alejarme, él sonrió suavemente,

_¿Por qué un cangrejo?_ frunció el seño pero la sonrisa no dejó sus labios. Me contagié de ella…

_Mmm… mi madre solía decirlo, cuando alguien quería intentar pero no podía. Se dice que los cangrejos dan un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás cuando se ven amenazados…_ dije algo incomoda y avergonzada por mi comparación.

_Lo entiendo…_ rió.

Edward Cullen rió…

Wau…

Me alejé de él y traté de recomponerme, pero aún el calor de su cuerpo era palpable en mi piel, su aroma tan cercana…

_Deberíamos ir a almorzar…_ dije mirándolo, él había bajado sus ojos y asintió con una sonrisa sutil _y usted… tú… deberías reconsiderar sobre el cachorro, Emmett se lo obsequió sin pensar en las consecuencias… solo lo hizo porque es natural de él dar sorpresas_ reí…

_Bueno… se quedará si me prometes que cuando ande por mi casa descalzo no me toparé con alguno de sus regalitos en el suelo_

Reí con ganas… cielos, él podía hacerme reír si quería y con la misma facilidad podía hacerme llorar.

_Prometo cuidar de sus necesidades, de hecho… será mi próxima lección para Noah, aprender a cuidar de un cachorro_

_Excelente…_ sonrió alzando su mano. _¿Vamos?_

Respiré profundo por enésima vez y exhalé con fuerza, él sonrió de lado con una mueca de dolor…

_Vamos._

…o…

Ángela estaba leyendo un libro sobre la manta que ahora estaba sobre el suelo unos metros más cerca de los árboles, ella tenía su espalda recostada en uno de ellos y podía ver, por el título del libro, que era una chica romántica, al igual que yo… leía Orgullo y Prejuicio con tanta concentración que podía perforar las hojas del libro. Emmett estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez, ahora probando suerte con los ancianos en las mesas del parque a unos metros más allá de nosotros. Reí varias veces por las muecas que mostraba mientras se concentraba en las jugadas, mi hermano era insistente y perseverante, algo que habíamos heredado de papá. Noah estaba jugando con su nueva y más reciente adquisición, su cachorro Obi… estaba a unos pasos de nosotros correteando en círculos tratando de agarrar su cola mientras Noah se doblaba de la risa. Edward y yo, bueno… estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en uno de los bancos de la plaza. Él reía cuando yo reía, le contaba cada cosa que veía con mis ojos… él asentía pensativo y al mismo tiempo nostálgico…

_Descríbeme Forks_ dijo en un momento. Lo miré despegando mis ojos de Noah y sonreí por su interés,

_Forks es como un pueblo marciano_ dije rotundamente, él rió negando con la cabeza y ladeó su cabeza hacia mí,

_¿En serio?_ preguntó con humor.

_Sí… es como uno de esos pueblos marcianos que describe Ray Bradbury, mucho bosque, mucho oxigeno, mucha bruma, mucho verde…. Musgo hasta debajo de las piedras, ciervos… pero hermoso por las noches, a diferencia de la ciudad, en Forks se pueden ver las estrellas cuando somos privilegiados de tener el cielo despejado de nubes. Llueve mucho y la mayoría del tiempo las personas llevan abrigo con la capucha sobre la cabeza, para que el cabello no se erice. Los veranos casi son inexistentes y cuando el sol sale aprovechamos los segundos para que el sol caliente nuestra piel._ tomé un respiro que no me había dado cuenta que me faltaba, cuando hablaba de mi hogar, parecía que no podía detenerme _ los jóvenes crecen, terminan el instituto ansiosos de salir de allí, pero yo tengo un romance con Forks… mi familia está allí, crecí corriendo por el bosque, no me puedo alejar._

El silencio que se instaló a nuestro alrededor fue cómodo, yo recordaba con una sonrisa en mi cara, no podía esperar para ver a mi papá. Solo una semana, solo una y estaríamos allá…

_Me encantaría hablar de algo con tanta pasión como hablaste tú de tu hogar_ dijo Edward a mi lado.

Sonreí asintiendo aún soñando despierta… a Noah le encantaría Forks, la nieve, cielos… la nieve, no podía esperar para mostrarle la nieve. Y esperaba que a Edward le gustara las tardes con mi papá, generalmente frente a la tele con una cerveza en la mano luego de volver del trabajo. Edward no podía ver, pero podía oír… y no dudaba que mi papá lo haría sentirse cómodo, o al menos lo intentaría.

Alcé la mirada hacia Edward... Se veía tan hermoso, su perfil... cielos, su perfil me tenía hipnotizada. Su cabello cobrizo hecho un lio en el tope de su cabeza, sus ojos verdes, con esa mirada lejana y vacía, sus pómulos y su mentón afilado, varonil... cielos. Esos labios, que estaban entreabiertos recibiendo el aire ligeramente frío.

Lamí los míos inconscientemente... y entonces él parpadeó con una sonrisa sutil en sus comisuras, _Es muy frustrante ¿sabes?_ murmuró ladeando su cabeza hacia mí.

_¿Qué cosa?_ lancé mi mirada a Noah,

_Tú me puedes mirar... siento tus ojos en mi piel, pero yo no puedo mirarte a ti, no sé cómo eres_ de repente parecía molesto y suspiré volviendo a mirarlo.

_¿Quieres saber cómo soy?_ alcé mi ceja. Él sonrió de lado como esperando la invitación. Entonces tomé su mano. _Me veras… de la manera en que sabes hacerlo_

Él entreabrió sus labios y se acercó un poco más a mí en el banco. Mi cuerpo podía sentir el calor del suyo, estábamos tan próximos sin llegar a tocarnos más que nuestras manos. Tomé un respiro… y llevé su mano hasta mi mejilla,

_Soy pálida_ dije describiéndome _mi piel no tolera el sol, pero Phenix le sentó bien, por lo que la tengo ligeramente más oscura, solo un tono. _subí su mano por mi mejilla dándole a entender que podía hacer esto por sí mismo, él detuvo su mano un momento para luego acariciar mis ojos cerrados con el suave roces de sus dedos, _mis ojos son marrón chocolate, son muy expresivos y profundos según mi papá… y mis pestañas son largas y curvadas_

Abrí los ojos y vi su manzana de Adán subir y bajar bajo su piel al tragar, se lamió los labios y cerró los ojos. Sus dedos delicados tocaron mi nariz desde la base hasta la punta,

_Hum… tengo, unas pocas pecas surcando esa parte, no son muy visibles, las odio… suelo taparlas con maquillaje, lo bueno es que el sol de Phenix las hizo desaparecer por ahora_

Él sonrió…

Su mano se movió nuevamente, esta vez sobre mi frente hasta llegar a mi cabello, dios… sus dedos se enterraron en mi pelo acariciando mi cuero cabelludo… me estremecí.

_Mi cabello es castaño con algunos mechones caoba y tengo suaves rizos que llegan hasta la mitad de mi espalda._ mi voz temblaba. Tragué en seco y sentí su mano moverse hasta tazar nuevamente mi mejilla y bajar hasta mi cuello, suave… sin prisas. _soy… delgada y pequeña, no mido más que un metro sesenta, mis padres no eran muy altos tampoco, es decir… mi padre lo es, pero no salí con su suerte._

Estaba divagando…

Él movió su mano desde mi cuello hasta que su pulgar volvió a tocar mi labio inferior, el mismo que estaba mordiendo, él lo sacó de entre mis dientes y lo acarició suavemente.

_Mis labios son rosados…_ sonreí, describir eso era una ridiculez. _ligeramente regordetes, mi labio inferior más que el superior… cielos… no sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto_ reí bajando la cabeza.

Él se removió sobre el banco y con su dedo índice alzó mi mentón hacia él. Toda la tensión del día, el exabrupto y hacía una hora y todas nuestras palabras hirientes habían quedado relegadas en el olvido. Él tenía sus ojos puestos en mi rostro, como si en verdad, en verdad podía mirarme… pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, porque faltaba ese brillo, faltaba ese fuego…

_Eres preciosa…_ susurró. Para mi sorpresa acercó sus labios a mi rostro y ladeó mi cabeza a un lado suavemente para dejar un beso en mi mejilla acalorada _ y gracias por llenar de luz… la vida de mi hijo_

_De… de nada_ mascullé antes de alejarme de él, su mano cayó sobre su regazo y sonrió tristemente. _Gracias por dejarme entrar_

Asintió con una sonrisa de lado y volvió su rostro hacia su hijo, que bostezaba ahora acariciando la oreja de su cachorro. Sabía que era hora de volver a casa y de comenzar a pensar en nuestro viaje a Forks. Y de comenzar a convivir con un Edward… prometedor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por la espera! Que lindo reconocimiento... que esperan que pase ahora? Vamos a ver...<strong>


	8. Forks, dulce Forks

**Aunque no te pueda ver**

**Sumary:**Siempre pensé en las cosas equivocadas, mi vida llena de luz y velocidad fue truncada por la suma oscuridad… y me lo merecía. La arrogancia me llevó al límite y al fin todo se apagó. ¿Habrá alguna mágica luz que vuelva a alumbrar mi camino? ¿Una estrella que me devuelva la dignidad?

* * *

><p><strong>Forks dulce Forks<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentí la suavidad en mi mejilla pero me rehusé a abrir los ojos. Era agradable y mi cuerpo estaba cómodo por lo que opté en mi bruma por seguir durmiendo y no preocuparme.<p>

Inconscientemente me dije, si me necesitan me despertarán.

Sonreí al ver al niño de ojos verdes riendo en mis sueños, últimamente éstos estaban repletos de él, de Obi y de… otro par de ojos verdes que eran tan hermosos como inútiles.

Seguía sintiendo esa suave caricia en mi mejilla. Levanté la mano somniolientamente para apartarla, pero creo que no la moví ni un centímetro. Estaba tan cansada…

La última semana fue horriblemente agotadora, entre los preparativos, las consultas entre la pediatra de Noah y su psicóloga, compras, visitas al veterinario… porque sí, Obi también visitaría Forks con nosotros. ¿Qué más? Oh… los permisos correspondientes para hacerme cargo legalmente de Noah todo el tiempo que dure nuestro viaje. Edward viajaba con nosotros, pero él estaba incapacitado como para que Noah estuviera bajo su cuidado, por lo que me cedió la responsabilidad total del cuidado de Noah, no solo física, sino legalmente. Ese hombre confiaba en mí… y me estremecía al pensar que lo hacía con su vida, ya que era su hijo el que me estaba entregando literalmente en mis manos.

Esa caricia una vez más.

_Maldición_ gemí alejándome de la caricia en mi mejilla, volteé ligeramente removiéndome sobre el asiento sintiendo al mismo tiempo el bulto sobre mi regazo, con el que inconscientemente sabía que debía tener cuidado. Los asientos del avión eran súper cómodos, Edward había insistido en tomar asientos en primera clase, con lo cual cedí, lo importante era que él y su hijo se sintieran cómodos con el viaje, pero a mí no me hubiese importado viajar por tierra.

Vida de ricos…

Sentí una suave risa a mi lado y ya si me rendía seguir durmiendo, de todas maneras estaba más despierta que dormida ya.

Parpadeé ligeramente sacando la bruma que me incitaba a seguir con los ojos cerrados, tragué en seco… tenía mucha sed y me estiré un poco abrazando al pequeño cuerpito que dormía en mi regazo.

Abrí los ojos suavemente y me encontré con el cabello revoloteado de Noah que dormía plácidamente con la figura de Luke Skywalker aferrado en su mano, sonreí y rastrillé mis dedos a través de su cabello. Dios… amaba a este niño.

Recordé las caricias que me habían despertado y volteé a mi lado esperando encontrar a Emmett con un papel en su mano y molestando con la punta de papel en mi rostro, como hacía de pequeño… dios, odiaba cuando me despertaba hurgueteando mi oído con la punta de alguna hoja. Pero no era Emmett el que estaba a mi lado… fruncí el ceño, porque ciertamente era con Emmett a mi lado que me había quedado dormida cuando el avión despegó del aeropuerto de Phenix.

_¿Edward?_ susurré parpadeando y buscando a mi hermano con la mirada, estaba roncando a pierna suelta en el asiento al otro lado del pasillo.

_Hey_ susurró Edward sonriendo, su mirada ciega parecía mirarme a los ojos, con ese verde brillante y deslumbrante… me estremecí.

_¿Cambiaste de asiento con Emmett?_ pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Él frunció el ceño.

_Sí, hem… quería estar cerca de… mi hijo_ alzó la mano tentativamente para acariciar la mejilla de Noah que dormía en mi regazo. _Está muy tranquilo, no pensé que lo iba a tomar tan… pasivo_

Sonreí uniéndome a sus caricias. Era verdad, Noah se había comportado de una manera especial que nos había dejado deslumbrado a todos y mi hermano se había encargado de eso, que lo hizo parecer todo como una super aventura a los ojos del niño. Hubo un momento preocupante cuando tuvimos que entregar a Obi a los empleados de la aerolínea para que lo cargaran en la sección de equipaje, el pobre había sido sedado ligeramente para que durmiera todo el viaje. Noah lloró un poco por tenerse que separar de su mascota, pero con palabras pacientes entre Emmett y yo, lo hicimos comprender que era necesario y que Obi iba a estar muy bien.

_Es un niño muy inteligente_ suspiré recostando mi cabeza en el asiento sin dejar de mirar el hermoso niño en mis brazos _él comprende cuando le hablan con palabras de adulto, piensa como uno…_ sonreí. Entonces sentí la caricia que sentía en sueños en mi mejilla,

_Gracias_ susurró Edward a mi lado, su cabeza inclinada hacia mí y su toque suave me hicieron sentir muy intima con él, no era algo que me molestaba, pero… incomodaba un poco, su cambio desde ese día en el parque había sido abrumador. Él era una persona con carácter y había tratado de menguarlo para que nos lleváramos bien, de hecho nos llevábamos mucho mejor, pero aún habían momentos de desacuerdo y conflicto en los que uno u otro debíamos ceder, por el amor de Noah.

_¿Por qué?_ murmuré recostando mi sien en su hombro, él recostó su mejilla en el tope de mi cabeza. Lo sentí suspirar.

_Por ser tan paciente con todo, con Noah… conmigo. No soy fácil, lo siento_ sonrió. No supe qué decir, simplemente asentí para que él sintiera que estaba de acuerdo.

_Creo que tenemos el mismo carácter terco y obstinado…_ reí cerrando los ojos y acomodándome en mi asiento. Cielos… eran increíblemente cómodos estos asientos. _No entiendo cómo tú esposa te soportaba_

Me paralicé..

Mierda, ¿cómo pude preguntar algo así?...

Abrí los ojos y sentí la tensión en su cuerpo, su respiración calma y sus dedos acariciando aún el cabello de su hijo.

_Lo siento… no, no tendría que haber… preguntado._ comencé a separarme de él,

_Shh… hey, no_ alzó su mano para tazar mi mejilla _está bien, no te preocupes_ sonrió con nostalgia. _No te lamentes… está bien._

Me quedé mirándolo para medir sus palabras, no parecía aturdido, ni siquiera dolido por el recuerdo. Más bien, parecía culpable. Solo guardé silencio, sí él decidía decir algo pues, sería toda oídos.

La azafata pasó y nos preguntó si estábamos bien o necesitábamos algo, ambos negamos con la cabeza y sonreí agradecida mientras ella cepillaba su mano en el hombro de Edward. Descarada. Él frunció el seño y bajó los ojos.

Me concentré en acariciar el cabello de Noah, era tan suave…

_Ella tenía un carácter difícil_ murmuró a los pocos minutos _era muy temperamental y a veces chocábamos… mucho. Era muy paciente con su hijo aunque algo descuidada…_ suspiró negando con la cabeza _ella… lo dejaba ser. Por eso es que Noah es el adulto pequeño que es._

No me pasó de ser percibido el hecho que dijo, "paciente" cuando yo hubiese esperado la palabra "amorosa" o "cariñosa".

_Noah siempre trataba de llamar su atención, supongo que la amaba, aunque me es difícil pensar que la extrañe. No parece hacerlo._

Eso era cierto. Tenía dos meses junto a los Cullen y nunca, en esos dos meses sentí o vi que Noah extrañara a su mamá. Nunca había hablado de ella si quiera o me había dado señales de la falta en su vida. Siempre lo atribuí al shock o al simple mecanismo que tienen los niños de reprimir las cosas malas, pero ahora que Edward me decía cómo era la relación entre Noah y su mamá… no me sorprende que no la extrañase.

_¿Tú la extrañas?_ murmuré alzando la cabeza de su hombro para verlo, él tenía sus labios casi en mi nariz, su cabeza inclinada hacia la mía y sus ojos lejanos pero no tristes. _que pregunta tonta_ negué bajando la mirada _no me hagas caso_

_No… no la extraño como debería hacerlo_ confesó con voz culpable _Dentro de unos meses será casi un año de lo ocurrido y… no la extraño, simplemente…_

Se detuvo como si estuviera pensando en lo que iba a decir.

_No la extraño_ dijo resignado. Su mano que acariciaba la cabeza de su niño, se movió levemente hasta que sus dedos tocaron la piel de mi brazo. Suavemente su dedo pulgar acarició mi piel que se estremecía produciéndome escalofríos. _¿tienes frío?_

_Eh… no, yo…_ balbuceé al mismo tiempo que él se separaba rebuscando en el lateral de su asiento, sacó la manta azul de la aerolínea y la desplegó ante él, para luego colocarla suavemente sobre nosotros y sobre Noah acurrucado en mi regazo. Tapó mis hombros y brazos y pasó su brazo por detrás de mi cabeza, abrazándome y empujándome ligeramente hacia su pecho.

Oh cielos…

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos,

_Gracias_

Él volteó su cabeza hacia la mía, _De nada_ susurró en mi cabello.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que me quedé dormida con Noah en brazos al despegar del aeropuerto de Phenix, pero había sido suficiente para que amaneciera. El anaranjado cobrizo se abría paso entre las nubes debajo de nosotros y hacía que la vista a través de la ventanilla del avión se tornara increíble. Edward me había advertido que su hijo nunca había volado en avión, Noah dormía plácidamente pero lo habría despertado para que admirara la vista.

_Cuéntame de ti Bella…_ dijo luego de unos minutos _¿cómo es tu hogar? ¿tu padre? ¿Qué debo esperar al llegar?_

Sonreí con entusiasmo y casi salté de mi asiento, él rió por mi reacción al nombrar a mi hogar.

_Estas feliz de ir ¿no?_ sonrió él.

_Si… extraño a papá, Marley… extraño mi casa_ dije sonriendo con los ojos cerrados _Edward, si hay algo de lo que estoy segura en la vida, es que te sentirás bienvenido, mi padre no dejará que te sientas de otra manera. Mi casa es pequeña, pero confortable y cómoda, no será problema mientras estemos allí…_

_Bella, te he dicho esto antes… Noah y yo podemos ir a un hotel_

_No_ le corté alzando la cabeza ¿cómo se le ocurría? _no dejaré que Noah vaya a un hotel ni mucho menos tú, necesitan comodidad y eso es lo que hay en casa, Edward… no te preocupes._

_Bella, soy ciego… no quiero ser un peso extra ni para ti ni para tu padre_ parecía avergonzado.

Edward_ tomé su rostro con mi mano libre y lo volteé hacia mí, quedó a centímetros del mío, cielos… podía oler su aliento mentolado y fresco. Con mi dedo pulgar acaricié su piel suave y bien afeitada. _por favor, no eres un peso Edward, ni tú ni Noah. Créeme, mi papá no dejará que se vallan a un hotel… ni yo te dejaré_

_¿Estás segura?_ susurró confidente recostando su frente en la mía, la punta de su lengua se asomó entre sus labios y quise removerme sobre mi asiento… cielos….

_Ssi… ya verás, mi papá puede tener 45 años y puede que sea jefe de policía, pero solo es la fachada, él es una increíble persona._ dije convencida.

_Bien… cuanto con eso._ sonrió cerrando los ojos para recostar la cabeza en el asiento.

_A demás te gustará Forks_ dije más entusiasmada todavía.

_¿Qué puedo llegara a amar de una ciudad donde llueve 360 de los 365 días del año, de unos cinco mil habitantes y que al parecer luce como una ciudad marciana?_ dijo aún sonriendo. _Oh! Sacando el hecho de que soy ciego, por lo que no podré ver nada_

_Edward_ gemí hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro _no puedes ver, pero puedes oler, tocar, sentir y mirar de tantas maneras diferentes. No te limites a lo que tus ojos pueden hacer, es tan delicioso el mundo y se puede beber de tantas maneras diferentes._

Él hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, tomó mi mano con la suya y la apretó fuerte.

_Bella… nadie me había dicho eso antes, lo único que escuchaba era las negativas y los pormenores de mi condición. ¿Cómo puede ser que veas todo de diferente manera?... cielos_ dijo casi con frustración, pero no había enojo en su voz, sino… incredulidad. _Eres increíble…_ susurró más por lo bajo. Dios… podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas a fuego y luego también sentí el roce de su pulgar en mi mejilla. Tragué grueso cuando recostó su frente en la mía una vez más, _¿a qué huele Forks? ¿cómo se ve por la noche? ¿Qué se escucha?_

Me mordí el labio eligiendo varias de mis tantas respuestas,

_Huele a tierra húmeda, musgo y madera mojada, en casa huele siempre a perro mojado_ reí _pero mi perro es limpio! Solo que le gusta jugar en el barro cuando llueve_ reímos juntos _humm… por las noches cuando las nubes nos dejan ver el cielo, podemos ver las estrellas y hasta se puede distinguir la Andromeda, sé que eso le gustará a Noah… y podemos escuchar música folk en un club al que mi padre siempre va con Harry, su amigo… si quieres podemos decirle que te lleven_ él rió… dios, amaba cuando reía. La culpa y la rabia que siempre opacaba su verde miraba desaparecía en esas ocasiones.

_¿Folk Bella?... ¿En serio?_

_¿Qué música te gusta de todas maneras?_

_Música clásica… es mi favorita_

_Humm.. ¿como Louis Amstrong o Bob Dilan?_

Él rió nuevamente…. _Bella!, como Thomas Tallis, Vivaldi, Mozart, Brahms…_

_Eres un viejo…_ dije sintiendo aún su mano en mi mano, su risa alegre volvió a brotar de entre sus labios y esta vez Noah se removió en mi regazo.

_Soy un clásico Bella, un clásico_

_See…_ coincidí rodando los ojos. Edward era un viejo en el cuerpo de un hombre joven y hermoso, ermitaño a la fuerza, viviendo de los clásicos, gruñon y obstinado… pero si le decía todo eso estaba seguro que volvería a sacar a pasear su dragón enojado conmigo y quería que este viaje fuera un momento para relajarse y ser el hombre que debía ser, la vista o la falta de ella, no era un impedimento.

_¿Ya llegamos?_ la vocecita de Noah nos sacó de nuestra distención. Me incorporé sintiendo la mano y el brazo de Edward alejarse y enfoqué mi atención en el pequeñito que tenía en brazos.

_Solo una hora más cariño, ¿dormiste bien?_ cepillé su cabello revuelto con mis dedos y sonreí ante su mirada sorprendida hacia la ventanilla del avión, el cielo aún tenía nubes que reflejaban el color naranja del sol al alba y como supuse Noah había quedado maravillado.

_Si… Bella, ¿este es el cielo?_ preguntó entonces. Mi sonrisa se deslizó de mi cara y sentí la tensión de Edward a mi lado. Era una pregunta notablemente inocente, pero el peso del significado se hacía notar.

_Si Noah, este es el cielo_

Sus ojos revoloteaban en la ventanilla como buscando algo,

_¿Mi mamá está aquí?_ preguntó con curiosidad, ciertamente no había entusiasmo ni tristeza, solo… curiosidad.

_Pues sí, supongo que sí. Pero no la puedes ver, hay muchas nubes en el cielo…_

_Sí muchas…_ estuvo de acuerdo. _Y son tan bonitas… parecen algodón de azúcar!_ aplaudió para luego mirarme _¿hay algodón de azúcar en Forks?_

Sonreí…_ claro que sí, algún señor en la feria de Portland o Porth Ángeles debe vender_

_¿En serio?_ luego volteó a su papá que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su hijo, su mirada ciega perdida delante de él _papá! ¿Podemos obtener un algodón de azúcar cuando lleguemos?_

Edward rió relajadamente y eso me hizo pensar que ni Noah ni yo debíamos preocuparnos tanto por andar caminando entre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de él, porque parecía que todas sus paredes se habían derribado.

Finalmente asintió para el alivio de Noah y el mío, _Claro hijo… podemos obtenerlo_

Y así sabía que todo podría ir bien.

*O*

_¿Descríbela?_ pidió Edward mientras el taxi avanzaba por la calle de mi casa. Su susurro en mi oído me sorprendió pero estaba descaradamente acostumbrándome a su cercanía.

Cielos…

Fijé mis ojos en la casa a la que nos acercábamos despacio y con cuidado, Noviembre era un mes frio y las calles de Forks solían estar repletas de nieve o escarcha, al parecer había nevado, a juzgar por la capa de escarcha sobre los pinos, pero no lo suficiente como solía suceder en diciembre. Por dentro deseaba que nevara antes de nuestra partida, así Noah conocía lo que era el manto blanco que tanto veía en cuentos y películas.

_Es mediana, de dos pisos y con un estilo algo victoriano, pero solo los marcos, es blanca y hecha de madera. La ventana de mi antigua habitación esta justo sobre la entrada de la casa, al que se llega subiendo las cinco escaleras del porche. Hummm… en este momento el auto de policía de Charlie está en la entrada de autos y puedo ver a mi padre espiando en la ventana de la sala_ reí.

El auto paró y Noah rebotaba en el regazo de Emmett cuando esté le pagó al conductor, _Llegamos peque!_ dijo este al niño _¿quieres conocer a Marley?_

Noah hizo un moín, _Tengo miedo…_ su labio inferior sobresalió un poco _de no gustarle_

_Oh chico, ese perro estará encantado, a demás Obi necesita un buen amigo ¿no crees?_

Noah pareció pensarlo bien y luego asintió con cautela, aún podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Abrí la puerta de atrás y varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo cuando bajé del auto, mi padre salió de casa con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro, sentí las manitos de Noah aferrándose a mi pierna, oí los ladridos alegres de Marley mientras corría hacia nosotros, vi a Emmett arrodillarse en el suelo con los brazos abiertos para recibirlo y lo que me hizo voltear la cabeza, sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura y su boca en el lóbulo de mi oreja, su aire caliente me estremeció,

_El aire es diferente aquí, me gusta el... olor, me gusta mucho_. Asentí tratando de parecer indiferente a su toque, pero miré a los ojos de mi padre que estaban atentos a nuestro intercambio y sabía que aunque yo pareciera indiferente, los demás no lo eran tanto.

_Papá!_ grité separándome de Edward pero sin poder desprenderme de Noah, él era lo primero, por lo que me agaché y lo recogí en mis brazos, para luego caminar hacia mi padre que venía hacia mí mirando sobre mi hombro. Dios... dios… dios… _Te extrañé_ me tiré sobre su cuerpo abrazándolo por el cuello con mi brazo libre. Sus brazos fuertes y familiares abrazaron mi cintura como pudieron y pude sentirme realmente en casa.

_Bells hija, te extrañé también_ susurró hamacándome entre sus brazos. Noah tenía sus bracitos posesivamente en mi cuello y cuando me separé de mi padre me reí por la mirada que le daba a Charlie.

_Papá, este es Noah, Noah cariño, este es mi papá, Charlie_ hice las presentaciones correspondientes y Noah rió cuando Charlie le tendió su mano saludándolo como un adulto.

_Mucho gusto jovencito, gracias por visitarme…_ Noah y mi papá se dieron la mano como caballeros y sentí un ligero roces en mi baja espalda, cuando miré sobre mi hombro, Edward estaba detrás de mí con su rostro cauteloso.

_Noah! Mira!... Obi se lleva bien con Marley!_ gritó mi hermano desde algún lugar detrás de mí.

_Ah!_ gritó Noah volteando a ver, y sí… allí en el patio delantero estaba Obi, el cachorro Beagle moviendo la cola a Marley que olía sus partes privadas con desfachatez. _Iugg_ masculló el niño en mis brazos antes de removerse para saltar al suelo. _¿qué se están haciendo?_

Emmett y Charlie rieron… _Se están conociendo al modo perro!_ dijo mi hermano levantando sus hombros como si eso fuera una obviedad.

Miré nuevamente a los hombres que me rodeaban, la mano de Edward persistente en mi baja espalda y los ojos de Charlie mirándome con las cejas alzadas, por supuesto que él sabía que traía visitas a casa y las peculiaridades de esas visitas, pero sabía que me estaba preguntando por la actitud de Edward hacia conmigo.

_Charlie, quiero presentarte a alguien_ dije al fin haciendo un gesto con la mirada para que rompiera el hielo y no sea tan observador, él solo levantó los hombros fingiendo inocencia. Señalé con una mano al hombre a mi lado _él es Edward Cullen, mi… jefe_ mierda… se sentía incomodo decir esa palabra, porque ciertamente Edward había llegado a ser más que solo mi jefe. _Edward él es mi papá, Charlie…_

Edward levantó su mano derecha en seguida y Charlie la suya llegando hasta la de Edward, sabiendo de su impedimento para ver, agradecí eso. Se estrecharon las manos con fuerza,

_Solo Edward por favor_ dijo el hombre a mi lado _ciertamente solo hay un jefe aquí y es usted Señor Swan_ sonrió.

_Edward, en eso tienes razón… pero no soy el jefe en casa, solo llámame Charlie por favor, Señor me hace sentir viejo…_ mi padre hizo una mueca.

_Charlie_ coincidió Edward sonriendo. _Gracias por recibirnos en su hogar_

_Por favor chico… gracias por traerme a mi Bella, ya se la extrañaba por estos lugares_

_¿A sí?_ pregunté arqueando una ceja a mi padre _un pajarito me contó que andabas muy ocupado, no creo que hayas sido tú el que ha extrañado._ miré con los ojos entrecerrados a mi padre, que más que eso, parecía un adolescente siendo atrapado por sus padres besando a su novia. Su mano rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello y sus mejillas se sonrojaron… increíble.

_Bueno, no precisamente yo te extrañé, todos lo hicimos, hasta Jake. Solo bueno… supongo que Emmett te ha contado_ oh cielos, parecía tan avergonzado…

_Claro que le conté!_ gritó mi hermano detrás de mí, _Vamos Swan… pareces tomate a punto de reventar de maduro!_

Mierda, tuve que suprimir una risa… cierto, mi padre parecía un tomate bien maduro.

_Conocí a alguien_ exhaló finalmente. Sus ojos me miraban como gritando "¿Contenta?" _se llama Maggie y ahora está en el instituto dando clases, es maestra allí_

_¿Cuándo la conoceré?_ pregunté presionando, oh cielos, había extrañado esto… amaba presionar los botones de Charlie.

_Supongo que para la cena, ella estaba planeando algo para hoy de todas maneras…_

_Bien_ asentí sonriendo finalmente. Di un paso y abracé a mi padre por los hombros, estaba tan tensionado _me alegro mucho por ti papá, era hora ¿sabes?_ él solo asintió con la cabeza y luego me separé suspirando.

_Edward… por favor, quiero que te sientas cómodo en tus días aquí, preparé una habitación extra para ti y Noah, espero que esté bien, Bella te la puede mostrar…_

_Lo haré_ afirmé, Edward asintió y sonrió agradecido.

Tomé la mano de Edward y dejando atrás a Charlie que se unió a Emmett y Noah para conocer a Obi, me dirigí dentro de la casa.

_Bien, presta atención, será un pequeño tour…_ dije llevando a Edward conmigo a través de la cocina, vi su sonrisa hermosa atravesando su rostro _esta es la cocina, donde mi padre hace pescado frito que es su especialidad y donde yo hago mi pollo al limón, que es mi especialidad… Emmett solo sabe cocinar huevos fritos y se les quema_ él rió y lo jalé hacia la pequeña sala _esta es la sala y es donde mi padre se sienta todas las tardes a ver los partidos de beisbol, con una cerveza en la mano y un montón de groserías…_ observé como Edward reconocía el lugar, pasando sus manos por los sofás y cepillando sus dedos por la chimenea y la mesa del televisor. _También es lugar de reunión, así que se que escucharas muchas cosas si te sientas en alguno de estos sofás… es casi vergonzoso a veces._

Llevé a Edward de la mano hasta la escalera y subí con él siguiéndome detrás _son… veinte escalones_ dije haciendo un cálculo rápido, él acarició la barandilla con sus dedos largos y gráciles. _Una vez arriba puedes encontrar cuatro habitaciones y el baño._

_¿Hay baño abajo?_ preguntó sutilmente

_Si, hay uno pequeño a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, antes de llegar a la puerta del patio_ él asintió.

Lo conduje por el piso superior y comencé por la puerta próxima a la escalera,

_Esta es la habitación de mi padre_ él fue recorriendo la pared con su mano y con la concentración grabada en sus rasgos, registrando la distancia entre las puertas y contando los pasos en su mente seguramente _esta es la habitación de Emmett_ luego doblé una esquina pequeña _ esta es mi habitación… y esta es la de invitados… aquí estarán tú y Noah_

Abrí la puerta y sonreí al ver lo linda que había quedado, en realidad nunca fue una habitación de invitados, mi padre la usaba para acumular cosas, pero la había vaciado enteramente y había acomodado una doble y otra más pequeña a su lado. Las paredes habían sido pintadas de color crema y aún había espacio para un sofá pequeño y un pequeño placard.

_Acomódate, traeré el equipaje así puedes descansar…_ quise soltar su mano pero él no me dejó.

_Bella_

_Puedes recorrer el lugar, está libre de adornos o cosas peligrosas_

_Bella…_ dijo suavemente, detuve el parloteo y me quedé mirándolo con detenimiento, él parecía abrumado y al mismo tiempo preocupado _esto es demasiado_

Oh…

_No_ sonreí _ya te dije que quiero que estén cómodos… mi padre también lo desea_

_Gracias igualmente_ dijo él con persistencia, una vez más probé sacar mi mano de la suya pero esta vez él la apretó aún más fuerte. _¿Puedo… puedo preguntarte algo?_

Edward Cullen nervioso… ¿en serio?, cielos…

_Claro_ dije apretando su mano para que prosiguiera.

Él pareció dudar por un minuto, pero pude ver la determinación en su cara. Sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente y luego parecían decididos.

_¿Quién… quién es Jake?_

Oh cielos…

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar tratando de averiguar si en verdad me había preguntado eso, Jake… me había olvidado hablarle de él. Pero Jake pertenecía a una parte tan privada de mí, que hablar de él era como romper una regla o algo así.

No podía hablarle de él… no aún.

Sonreí con nostalgia y solté su mano aunque él parecía no querer hacerlo. Pero no la puse a un lado de mi cuerpo, la llevé hasta su rostro y tacé su mejilla,

_Ahora descansa Edward, descansa y mañana sabrás de Jake_ me paré de puntillas y besé su mejilla para luego alejarme, vi su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y no me gustó lo que vi. Desconcierto y decepción…

Mañana.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los posibles reviews, besotes y nos vemos! ¿Quién es Jake?<p> 


	9. Gracias a ti

**Gracias por tí**

* * *

><p>Desperté con un olor flotando en el aire, que me resultaba muy familiar. Me froté mis ojos inútiles con mis manos en puños y volteé sobre mi espalda en el colchón, me tomó un segundo o varios caer en la cuenta de dónde estaba. La casa de la familia Swan.<p>

Alcé mi mano y tanteé el lado derecho de la cama, Noah ya se había levantado y yo no tenía ni idea de la hora que era, me faltaban los recursos básicos que utilizaba en casa para ubicarme en el tiempo y el espacio. Bajé las piernas de la cama y me quedé esperando algo… no sabía qué, al menos la voz de mi hijo sacándome de mi leve pérdida espacial, pero no… decidí levantarme y hacer lo que podía hacer, actuar como un no vidente en un lugar nuevo, reconocer mi espacio y ubicarme mentalmente.

Ángela no estaba en este viaje, pero alguien me había dejado mi ropa preparada a los pies de la cama y los zapatos también, sonreí al saber que Bella tomaría esas pequeñas precauciones que me hacían la vida más fácil.

Me vestí rápidamente y tanteando a través de la habitación llegué hasta la puerta, cuando la abrí, los olores y los sonidos llegaron hasta mí. Olor a café recién hecho, pan casero y algo más… cielos, conocía ese olor, era como masa de galletas o alguna u otra especia, un olor con el que se me hacía agua la boca. Había música en el primer piso, sonaba como a canciones de época navideña pero suave e instrumental… como piano, también había risas y algo como los sonidos de una caricatura en la televisión.

No podía recordar la última vez que la televisión se hubiese encendido en casa, ni mucho menos con caricaturas en ella.

_Yo le pongo los confites! Yo Bella, porfa…_ la voz de mi hijo me sacó de mis pensamientos y me separé del marco de la puerta para ir tocando las paredes hasta que encontré la que bella me había dicho era, la puerta del baño.

En pocos minutos estaba preparado para bajar, con mi rostro lavado y afeitado y mi boca limpia y oliendo a menta. Bajé los primeros escalones con cierta inseguridad, recordaba que bella me había dicho algo a cerca de 25 de ellos… no estaba seguro. Cuando llegué al rellano me sentía más seguro, podía oír las voces de los habitantes de la casa en la parte de la cocina que estaba ubicada a mi izquierda.

_Mi nana les ponía confites rojos en las mejillas de Santa!_ Noah parecía muy entusiasmado con algo. Sonreí, era cierto… había pasado más de dos años, pero aún recordaba en esta época las galletas de jengibre de Esme, ese era el olor tan particular en el aire… galletas de jengibre.

_Entonces deberíamos ponerle confites rojos a sus mejillas ¿no crees?_ la voz de Bella me sacó otra sonrisa, era como si me bañara con un ungüento especial que me daba calidez y contención cada vez que la oía… estaba tan acostumbrado a ella.

Caminé hasta tocar el borde de lo que parecía una encimera y entonces el traqueteo de recipientes de aluminio dejó de sonar,

_Buenos días Edward… ¿deseas café?_ oí el sonido de una taza y el líquido vertiéndose en ella.

_Claro_ asentí _buenos días bella, hijo…_

_Buenos días papá!_ sentí las manos de mi hijo en mi mano y luego fui arrastrado por esa bola de energía, raras veces había sido testigo de un Noah tan alegre como este. Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo le hacía tan bien. _Bella está cocinando galletas!... ven y prueba una, son deliciosas y tienen formas de renos y de Santas!_

_Buenos días Edward_ sentí la voz de Charlie desde algún lado de la cocina, ese hombre me había hecho sentir tan bienvenido que no podía más que estar muy agradecido por dejar que invadiéramos su casa.

_Hola Charlie… parece que esta mañana estuvieron muy ocupados_ sonreí tanteando la silla frente a mí y sentándome en ella.

_Si, Bella es especialista de galletas… estas, de jengibre y Noah no quiso esperar hasta navidad, por lo que…_

_Oh vamos papá… tú tampoco querías esperar hasta navidad_ se quejó bella entre risas, solo escuché un gruñido por parte de Charlie.

Sentí la mano de bella en la mía y sonreí inconscientemente, acaricié su piel suave con mi pulgar pero ella la levantó hasta que toqué la taza caliente de porcelana.

_Gracias_ musité tomándola.

_Mira!... este es un árbol de navidad_ mi niño puso en mi otra mano una galleta que por el contorno deduje que era un árbol. La llevé a mi boca y tras morderla percibí el sabor limonado e intenso del jengibre, la explosión de sabor estaba en mi boca.

Continuamos desayunando con normalidad, Charlie no trabajaba hoy, pues era día de acción de gracias y se quedaba en casa para cortar el pavo de la cena. Emmett estaba en el refugio de animales, curiosamente hoy se realizaban varias adopciones, por lo que vendría a cenar luego de terminar en el refugio, Noah y yo decidimos quedarnos a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario y en la medida en que pudiéramos, aunque Bella me aseguró que todo estaba organizado y saldría bien. No podía negar me había desilusionado un poco, me había imaginado batiendo un huevo al menos en la cocina mientras Bella rellenaba el pavo.

_Maggie vendrá por la tarde para ayudarme con la cena, por cierto… no arruines esta Charlie_ regañó con tono serio _ella es perfecta!, me gusta, me gusta mucho…_ tenía la sensación que Bella apuntaba a Charlie con algún tipo de artilugio domestico, tal como un cuchillo o tenedor de puntas filosas, por la respuesta que Charlie le dio con voz algo nerviosa.

_Te lo prometo, ella… también me gusta mucho, no lo arruinaré_

_Bien_ continuó Bella _porque Noah se ha enamorado de su pollo con salsa de setas al igual que yo ¿no es así Noah?_

Sentía que ella estaba utilizando a mi hijo como una manera de extorsionar a su padre, sonreí… ella era increíble.

_Si!... Maggie hace ico pollo, me gutó mullo…_ reí cuando me imaginé a mi niño con su boca llena de galleta.

_Hey, con calma hombrecito_ murmuró Bella cerca de mí, _toma un poco de leche así tragas eso, estas pueden ser un poco secas y te atoraras_

Estaba sorprendido con ella, parecía saber cada necesidad de mi hijo, no tenía hijos propios pero no podía dejar de sonreír al ver que trataba a Noah como si lo fuera.

Luego del desayuno Charlie y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el patio trasero de su casa, tenía unas reposeras de madera y cojines en el exterior, bajo el porche trasero. Podía imaginarme el bosque al fondo como si protegiera la casa, tal cual muros de piedra. Hacía un poco de frío pero podía imaginar a lo lejos los picos nevados de las montañas de la península, podía imaginar el cielo nublado y gris y la calma que precede a una tormenta, la sentía… esa estática invisible en mi piel.

Tomamos chocolate caliente, preparado por Bella que cocinaba junto a Maggie y Noah, que no se separaba de su lado. Charlie me habló de su trabajo y yo le hablé de lo que solía hacer antes del accidente, mi voz tembló cuando reconocí haber sido uno de los arquitectos más reconocidos de Phoenix y que era mi pasión hasta que todo el desastre sucedió. Tragué grueso cuando dije "tuve que renunciar"… eso fue lo más duro que tuve que hacer en mi vida profesional y personal, mis metas quedaron truncadas y mis sueños aniquilados, no podía ver… mierda, era un hombre ciego, ¿de qué manera un arquitecto se las apañaba si no podía ver? Era como arrebatarle las piernas a una bailarina, la voz a un cantante…

Yo ya no era nadie…

Más tarde Emmett llegó mientras noah jugaba cerca nuestro con Marley, Charlie y yo compartimos anécdotas de Noah y Bella y nuevamente sentí un sabor amargo cuando di con la realización de que en realidad, no sabía mucho de mi propio hijo. No sabía todo lo que Charlie sabía de Bella… por dios, si el hombre podía nombrar de memoria las películas favoritas de su hija y las caricaturas que veía de niña. Respiré hondo, molesto conmigo mismo cuando la voz de Bella anunció desde la puerta del patio trasero que la cena estaría lista en una hora.

*o*

_Yo puedo hacerlo_ susurré con vehemencia, la mano de Bella tomó la mía y la separó de la mano de mi hijo _Bella… no me hagas sentir un inútil, yo puedo hacerlo_

Sentí su mano en mi mejilla, suave y dulce, ella sabía cómo calmarme… _Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero tardaríamos más ¿no te parece?, yo le doy su baño a Noah y tú te das el tuyo en el baño de mi recamara, para cuando termines Noah estará listo y solo faltaré yo…_ tenía lógica, ella suspiró y la sentí más cerca de mí, su aliento cálido pegando en mi barbilla _no quiero hacerte sentir inútil Edward, sabes que no… pero_ ella suspiró nuevamente _te quiero presentar a alguien que vendrá a cenar con nosotros y quiero que estemos listos para recibirlo_

No supe por qué… pero me alarmé.

_¿Jacob?_ pregunté simplemente.

_Sí, Jake_ afirmó ella.

Me separé haciendo que su mano cayera de mi rostro y asentí antes de caminar hacia mi habitación para tomar mi ropa que ella me había preparado, no sabía si estaba preparado para conocer a ese tal Jacob. Tenía una mala espina con él y no me gustaba el tono de voz de Bella cuando decía su nombre, no me gustaba para nada. Me hacía sentir… furioso. ¿Qué tan especial podría ser ese tal Jacob?, claro… seguramente no sería ningún inútil como yo.

Estuve preparado un rato después, tal vez unos veinte minutos, desde que no tenía mi reloj parlante conmigo se me hacía difícil situarme en tiempo. Salí de la habitación de Bella guiándome por las paredes hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras. Me detuve cuando oí pasos pequeños en el corredor detrás de mí,

_Papá! Mira!... Bella me vistió con un traje como el tuyo, tengo una corbata!_ mi niño gritó con entusiasmo mientras tomaba mi mano para que mis dedos tocaran la suave corbata de seda que llevaba puesta,

_¿De qué color es?_ pregunté sonriendo.

_Mmm… azul!_ luego me soltó para bajar las escaleras con pasos rápidos.

_Despacio Noah, no bajes corriendo!_ oí a Bella que se acercaba detrás de mí, sus tacones resonaban contra el suelo de madera y su fragancia de fresas me envolvió cuando llegó a mi lado. _Está algo excitado…_ rió.

Asentí _Es así cuando hay festividades._ sonreí respirando profundamente con disimulo, quería olerla… todo el tiempo.

Cielos…

Alcé la mano tentativamente y tacé su mejilla con delicadeza, ella se apoyó contra mi palma y por el movimiento que percibí, pude decir que sonreía. Moví mi mano hacia detrás de su cabeza y entrelacé mis dedos con su cabello, estaba suelto y cayendo sobre sus hombros. Rastrillé mis dedos hacia abajo hasta que llegué a su hombro desnudo, tragué en seco… ella estaba usando un vestido de breteles y a juzgar por la textura era de raso, satén o algún materia parecido.

_Estás hermosa_ susurré, temía que mi voz me defraudara y saliera entrecortada. Ella rió suavemente…

_¿Cómo sabes cómo luzco?... no te lo he dicho y ciertamente no me has visto_ sentí la reticencia en su voz al decir lo último.

_Puedo percibirlo aunque no te pueda ver…_ dije con seguridad _llevas el cabello suelto cayendo por tu espalda en suaves risos, llevas vestido, hueles exquisita y usas tacones… solo puedo imaginarme lo hermosa que luces_

Sentí el silencio a nuestro alrededor y juro que podía oír los latidos de su corazón, corriendo en su pecho como el mío. Tragué pensando que tal vez había dicho algo que la había incomodado, arruinándolo como siempre…

Pero me sobresalté cuando la sentí moverse a mi lado, apoyó su mano en mi hombro y luego sentí un beso en mi mejilla, suave e inolvidable.

_Gracias_ susurró quedadamente _mi vestido es azul noche, como el color de tu camisa y la corbata de Noah_

Sonreí _Vamos a juego_

_Por supuesto _ sentí su mano en la mía, _vamos… llegan los invitados_

Justo cuando comenzamos a bajar las escaleras el timbre sonó en casa de los Swan… era tiempo de conocer al tal Jacob.

Bella no se separó de mi lado y por una parte eso me reconfortaba, Noah tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia la sala pequeña donde Charlie estaba saludando a los recién llegados junto con Maggie. Sentí las voces cuando nos estábamos acercando e hice el registro mental de la gente que estaba allí. Charlie, Maggie, Emmett y tres voces más que no conocía.

_Oh mira que niño tan bonito… Bella, nos habías contado pero no hay nada mejor que en persona_ la mujer que dijo eso se acercó a mí y pasé por un breve momento de pánico que esas palabras estuvieran dedicadas a mí _Noah ¿no es cierto?_ suspiré.

_Sí… _ mi hijo respondió, por su voz podía sentir que estaba algo tensionado, su renuencia a conocer gente nueva fue obvia para mí y para Bella que lo recogió en sus brazos, inconscientemente llevé mi mano en su cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo.

Noah nos necesitaba a ambos.

_Soy Rachel, Bella nos habló muchas cosas de ti, eres un niño muy hermoso_ continuó la mujer sin percibir el miedo en mi hijo.

_Rachel, deja de apabullar al niño_ una voz gruesa de hombre regañó con ligereza, Rachel rió y chasqueó con la lengua

_Oh vamos Billy, ¿o no me dirás que es lindo?_

El hombre coincidió y luego Bella se separó de mí, ¿por qué me sentí desilusionado?

_Jake cariño, que bueno verte otra vez!_ murmuró ella caminando hacia el Jake en cuestión. Tragué en seco y bajé la cabeza al notar como lo había llamado ¿cariño? ¿en serio?. _Te quiero presentar a unas personas, mira… él es Noah, mi nuevo alumno y el niño que atrapó mi corazón…_

_Hola Noah_

Y no pude más que alzar mi cabeza en dirección de su voz y abrir grande los ojos, aunque fuera inútil. Mierda… ¿qué carajo?...

La voz que había escuchado no era de un hombre, ni siquiera de un adolescente, era de un niño rondando los 12 años o menos. Me quedé estupefacto tratando de escuchar algo más de su voz para poder saber, pero la mano de Bella envolvió la mía nuevamente y me arrastró hacia adelante,

_Jake, mira… él es el papá de Noah, Edward…_ apretó mi mano _Edward, él es Jacob Black, fue mi primer alumno y es mi amigo._ colocó mi mano en la mano pequeña de alguien, que a pesar de su tamaño me estrechó fuertemente.

_Hola Jacob_ dije aún pasmado.

_Hola Señor_ murmuró él con voz seria. Bella tomó mi otra mano libre y la colocó sobre algo frio de metal delante de mí, haciéndome que me inclinara ligeramente. No lo pude reconocer en un primer momento, pero recorrí suavemente lo que era a modo de reconocimiento, Bella me iba guiando con su mano… hasta que toqué por detrás de la espalda del pequeño y luego por debajo de él, era una silla de ruedas.

Cielos…

No supe que decir…

Me incorporé aún más pasmado y sentí la mano de Bella en mi espalda. No entendía nada… o sí, era un niño en sillas de ruedas, refutando todo lo que había pensado del tal Jacob. Sentí las palabras suaves de Bella en mi oído…

_Jake tiene 13 años, cuando tenía 10 iba paseando con su hermano Paul en moto, tuvieron un accidente y Paul murió, Jake quedó con una lesión en la espina dorsal y sin poder caminar… fui su tutora por un año mientras él se recuperaba. Él es especial para mí._

Asentí… aún lívido por la información que ella me daba, pero maravillado también por la persona que tenía a mi lado, ella era increíble… ¿entraba más amor en su corazón? No lo creía, podía imaginármelo a punto de explotar de tanto que ya tenía.

_Jake… ¿quieres galletas de jengibre? Las hice esta mañana junto a Noah, se que te gustarán_

_Si Bells_ sentí su silla de ruedas alejarse del salón, tal vez siguiéndola hasta la cocina _pero sabes que me gustan con leche, Rachel no hace de estas en un tiempo._

Me quedé estupefacto allí en la mitad del salón, pensando en lo idiota que había sido, inseguro, celoso y enojado conmigo mismo. Por dios… mi condición parecía tan poca cosa al lado de la de un niño de 13 años que no podía caminar, que tenía que ir día a día relegado en una silla de ruedas y que tenía que vivir con ello. ¿En qué mundo había estado viviendo yo? En un mundo egoísta que pensaba que el único con un gran peso en la espalda era yo, el único desdichado e infeliz incapacitado era yo… idiota, tan estúpido.

Tuve la urgente necesidad de ponerme a llorar allí mismo, estúpido… era ciego, tan ciego, pero no a causa de mi ceguera física, fui ciego toda mi vida. Viví en la frivolidad que Tanya me imponía, no vi nunca más allá de mis narices, ni siquiera vi las necesidades de mi hijo hasta que Bella me las tiró en la cara miles de veces.

Apreté los dientes y retuve el gruñido que retumbaba en mi pecho, sentí la mano de Charlie en mi espalda y volteé hacia él, bajo la bruma de mis emociones percibí que me presentaba a sus amigos, Billy y Rachel, hermana y padre de Jacob. Pero no pude emitir palabras… estaba demasiado enojado conmigo mismo. Solo me senté a un lado de Charlie y participé pasivamente de las conversaciones, con mi mente revolucionada y mi corazón desbocado en el pecho. Una vez más Bella, me había abierto los ojos.

*o*

Tomé la mano de mi hijo, tan pequeña en la mía pero tan cálida y confortante ¿cuántas veces lo había hecho desde que había nacido? ¿el simple gesto de tomar su mano?... contaba esos momentos con los dedos de una de las mías.

Cerré los ojos y esperé, Jake comenzó con los agradecimientos y una vez más me sorprendió cuando lo hizo, solo agradecía tener una silla de ruedas adaptable para jugar basquetbol. Billy agradeció tener a su hijo a su lado y el titulo de enfermera de Rachel, ella agradeció su titulo y su nuevo puesto de enfermera en el hospital local. Charlie agradeció tener a toda su familia junto a él, la presencia de Maggie en su vida y la ensalada de alubias de Bella, Emmett agradeció la comida sobre la mesa, salir aprobado en todos sus exámenes finales y su nuevo Chevi que había adquirido con su primer sueldo como ayudante en la veterinaria local. Maggie agradeció la presencia de Charlie en su vida y la adquisición de nuevos amigos, sonreí por eso… Y luego llegó el turno de Noah,

_Mmm… gracias por las galletas de jengibre_ notaba la timidez en su voz, pero ya no el miedo por estar rodeado de personas nuevas _por mi perrito Obi, por Marley, por mis muñecos de Star Wars, por mi nana Esme y mi abu Carlisle, por mi papá y por mi… por Bella_ ella a mi lado suspiró.

Apreté la mano de Noah cuando lo oí dar su agradecimiento, era muy acertado lo que agradecía, había perdido a su madre este año, pero la llegada de Bella había iluminado su vida, yo igual estaba agradecido por eso. Carraspeé, me tocaba a mí, tragué saliva y tomé una profunda respiración, sentí la mano de Bella apretar la mía y me calmé gracias a su calidez y suavidad, ella estaba conmigo. _Doy gracias por pocas cosas este año_ sonreí tratando de alijarar el ambiente, no podía dejar de ser sarcástico _estas pocas cosas son grandes en realidad y compensan todo lo que faltó, la presencia de mi hijo en mi vida_ apreté su manita _la llegada de Bella a casa... y aunque lidie día a día con ello, la perdida de mi vista_ oí un jadeo por parte de Bella que estaba a mi lado, quiso separar su mano de la mía, pero la retuve y alcé mi cabeza en su dirección _porque si no hubiese sucedido, no estaríamos aquí contigo_

Suponía que Bella estaba mirándome, sentía la mirada de todos en la mesa sobre mí y sentí su respiración acelerada. Apreté su mano por miedo a que me me soltara, sabía que mis palabras no le había gustado, pero era así… prefería estar ciego a no haberla conocido nunca.

_Tu turno_ sonreí tratando de apaciguarla. Ella suspiró y apretó mi mano.

_Yo… agradezco la presencia de todos mis seres queridos en mi vida _ su voz temblaba y fui yo quien apretó su mano con ligereza _agradezco poder compartir esta cena con todos ellos._ su voz terminó suave pero rota y me contuve la necesidad de levantarme de mi silla y tomarla entre mis brazos. No quería oírla nunca más llorar, ella no se lo merecía y las veces que lo había hecho había sido por mi culpa.

Apreté su mano. Dios… quería tocarla, abrazarla o simplemente sentir la suavidad de su mejilla. Apreté mi puño sobre la mesa, era como una maldita atracción.

_Bien, a cenar!_ la voz de Charlie rompió el momento, el cual agradecí internamente. Las charlas del resto de los comensales fluían como el sonido de platos y sentí el sonido del cuchillo eléctrico de Charlie cortando el pavo. Bella soltó mi mano y se disculpó un momento al levantarse de su silla. Automáticamente traté de levantarme para ir con ella pero una mano en mi hombro me lo impidió.

_Déjala un momento _ la voz de Emmett me advirtió _ ella necesita un tiempo a solas, en estas fechas, la ausencia de mamá pesa_

Asentí, pero algo me decía que no solo la ausencia de su madre la tenía así…

_POV Bella_

Ahuequé mis manos como un cuenco y las puse debajo del agua fría, se llenaron de ella y me las llevé al rostro, refrescando mi cara. Volví a hacer lo mismo y me refresqué el cuello y la nuca, necesita espabilarme. Cerré los grifos y me sostuve del lavabo con mis manos apoyadas en la orilla, mi cabeza caída entre mis hombros, al levantarla miré mi rostro en el espejo. Mi maquillaje se había arruinado, ¿qué más daba?...

_Idiota…_ gruñí apretando los dientes. Tomé la toalla y me sequé palpando mi rostro suavemente, no quería que se me notaran mis ojos hinchados por las pocas lágrimas que habían alcanzado a caer antes de lavarme el rostro.

Esas palabras… aún estaban dando vueltas en mi mente.

"Agradezco mi ceguera… porque sin ella no estaríamos aquí contigo"… eso, mierda… era lo más hermoso que alguien hubiese podido decirme, por más escabroso que luciera. ¿Por qué Edward tenía ese poder de desarmarme con solo unas palabras?

Llevé una mano a mi pecho y acariciando ese lugar que molestaba me miré en el espejo. Mi corazón parecía tener algún tipo de crisis en mi interior. Un tipo de crisis que no necesitaba en este momento, no con él.

Suspiré profundo y me separé del lavabo para salir del baño, pero me sorprendí encontrarme en la puerta con mi hermano, mirándome fijamente, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

_Emmett… ya bajo, necesitaba ir…_ señalé el baño.

_Estas enamorándote_ dijo dejándome petrificada.

No…

Arrugué el entrecejo y desvié la mirada…

No…

¿Cómo podía sugerir eso?... ¿Por qué?

No…

_Deberíamos bajar a cenar_ dije pasando por su lado,

_Bella_ sentí su mano en mi codo deteniéndome, pero me negué a mirarlo _Estoy aquí y lo sabes… para cuando quieras hablar_

Asentí sabiendo que era cierto, tenía a mi hermano, pero no había nada de qué hablar.

Bajamos las escaleras y me senté en la mesa con la mirada fija en mi plato, pude ver en la periferia de mi mirada la mano de Edward a un lado de la mía, tenía ganas de tocarlo, al menos para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien… pero nada lo estaba, ese remolino de sentimientos me atormentaban en mi interior y no podía involucrarme más. No podía. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de todo antes? Hubiese prevenido este dolor en el pecho.

Luego del postre, que fueron manzanas asadas de Maggie con crema, Noah se quedó dormido en mi regazo, sobre el sofá. Miré su pequeño rostro y sonreí, él era tan ajeno a la tormenta que se formaba en mi interior y era participe de ella, porque me había enamorado de ese pequeño, tan mal. Besé su frente y él se acurrucó más contra mi pecho, pasé mis dedos sobre su cabello y cerré los ojos oliendo el perfume de niño en el hueco de su cuello.

_Te ves bien con un niño en brazos Bella_ murmuró Billy. Alcé la vista y sonreí… Charlie, Billy, Emmett y Edward estaban sentados en el sofá mirando algún partido en el televisor, excepto por Edward claro, que tenía su mirada perdida en mi dirección.

_Me gustan los niños, lo sabes… a demás él es especial, se ganó mi corazón desde el primer segundo_

_Sí, recuerdo cómo fue con Jake…_ rió Billy. Miré hacia Jake y estaba en la mesa de la cocina frente a su inseparable notebook, jugando una especie de juego en línea. Todos rieron menos Edward que escuchaba con confusión en el rostro.

_Jake fue difícil…_ dijo Billy dándose cuenta de la incertidumbre de Edward _le hizo la guerra a Bella hasta que se cansó, por supuesto ella salió ganando… pero para cuando sucedió, Jake ya le había escondido miles de veces su bolso, había quebrado cientos de lápices, había arrugado cientos de hojas, había tirado cientos de tazas de café sobre Bella…_

_Entiendo el punto…_ rió Edward.

_Pero luego, fue solo Bella. Así como la conoces y se ganó el corazón de mi hijo. Hasta el punto de haber amenazado a más de un hombre o niño que se acercaba a ella… supongo que en algún momento lo hará contigo_

Emmett rió… _Mantente alejado de Bella que algún día se casará conmigo_ reí ante la imitación de la voz de Jake _o sea… el niño tiene ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez?_

_Trece_ dijimos Billy y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Exacto!..._ Emmett movió la cabeza riéndose _iluso…_

_No lo culpo…_ murmuró Edward por lo bajo _no es tan difícil querer a Bella_

Cielos… sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. Miré a Emmett y él me estaba mirando con una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios, alzó las cejas ligeramente.

_Humm… yo no se ustedes, pero tengo sueño y estoy cansada_ miré a Maggie que venía de la cocina secando sus manos con un paño seguida de Rachel.

_Ve a dormir querida, ya está todo limpio…_ Maggie era muy cariñosa, acarició mi cabello _guardamos las sobras dentro del microondas _

_Bien_ me levanté del sofá llevando conmigo a Noah, Emmett hizo el amague de ayudarme pero negué con la cabeza _estoy bien. Edward?... lo pondré en tu cama y le colocaré el pijama_

_Claro… yo me acostaré en unos minutos más_

_Bien… buenas noches a todos_

_Buenas noches_ dijeron al unísono. Sonreí… había sido un día muy bueno…

*o*

Algo me despertó. No supe qué… pero algo había penetrado en mi inconsciente y me había puesto en alerta… ¿qué fue?. Me removí sobre la cama y volví a hundirme entre mis cobijas, era una noche fría y procuré taparme hasta la nariz.

_Noo… por favor_

Abrí los ojos expectante y oí… alguien había hablado en la casa silenciosa. Levanté la cabeza y miré el reloj sobre mi mesa de luz, las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿Quién estaría levantado a esa hora aún? ¿o fue el televisor?

_Tanya… por favor… no_

Oh cielos…

Era la voz de Edward. Parecía tan rota, como si estuviera sufriendo.

Me levanté de un saltó y bajé de mi cama, el frio de la noche sobre mis brazos desnudos me estremecieron pero no atiné ni a colocarme el albornoz, solo abrí la puerta y caminé con rapidez a la habitación a un lado de la mía,

_Noo! Sal de ahí… por favor… Bella, sal de ahí_

Abrí la puerta sin siquiera tocar y me quedé paralizada al ver lo que sucedía frente a mí. Noah dormía aún en su lado de la cama, pero Edward… cielos, estaba acostado, pero su cuerpo estaba en extrema tensión, como si en sus sueños estuviera luchando con algo o alguien, sus manos en garras se aferraban a la sábana debajo de él y vestía una camiseta blanca que estaba empapada en sudor, su frente y su cabello también. En su rostro solo había una mueca de dolor,

_Bella, sal de ahí!... nooo_ gimió retorciéndose sobre la cama.

Corrí a su lado y tomé su rostro crispado entre mis manos, sus ojos cerrados se movían debajo de sus parpados, estaba en una pesadilla.

_Edward… despierta_ murmuré acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares. _Edward, despierta… abre los ojos_

_Bella… Noah_ gimió retorciéndose.

_Estoy aquí… estamos aquí Edward, despierta_

_No Bella, no, no… no tú_

No podía despertarlo, mierda… Me arrodillé en la cama junto a él y tomé sus hombros para sacudirlos,

_Edward despierta!_ murmuré como una orden, mis ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas al verlo sufrir así. El dolor en su rostro era indescriptible. _Edward, por favor… aquí estoy, vuelve a mí_

_Bella!_ gritó antes de jadear como si le faltara el aire, abrió los ojos sobresaltado y vi las lágrimas en ellos. Se quedó pasmado por un segundo mirándome con sus ojos ciegos,

_Estoy aquí_ susurré con voz ahogada.

_Oh cielos Bella_ gimió antes levantar su torso y tomar mi cintura con ambos brazos, me sobresalté cuando hundió su rostro en mi pecho, pero no lo separé. Me asusté más bien, cuando lo sentí llorar sobre mí, ahogando sus sollozos en mí. _Bella… Bella, tú no… tú no cariño_

Oh dios…

_Edward, sshhh… no sucede nada, fue una pesadilla_ murmuré en su oído, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero traté, juro que traté de disimularlas al hablar. Al menos él no podía verme llorar por su dolor.

_Fue horrible, Bella… tú estabas allí, junto a Noah… oh dios_ lloró.

_Estamos aquí Edward_ murmuré moviendo mi cabeza hacia él y besando su sien. _Estamos aquí…_

_No… estaban allí, entre los fierros retorcidos, sangrando ambos… no pude hacer nada… no, no pude…_ sus manos me apretaron más hacia él y literalmente quedé recostada en su cama, abrazándonos.

Vi un movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo y alcé mi cabeza, Charlie estaba en la puerta, adormilado pero preocupado. Alcé la mano y asentí, señalándole que estábamos bien. Él asintió y rascándose la cabeza se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

_No quiero que nada te suceda… si estás conmigo…_

_Oh Edward_ sollocé alzando unos centímetros mi cabeza para mirarlo, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y su cabello era un desastre. Acaricié con la palma de mi mano sus mejillas secando las lágrimas, me hubiera gustado arrastrar con ellas su dolor, pero parecía tan intenso. ¿Qué fue tan horrible lo que había vivido esa noche? Mi pobre Edward…

Él me abrazó con más fuerza y terminé recostando mi frente en la suya, él soltó una de sus manos de mi cintura y la subió por mi contorno hasta tazar mi mejilla,

_Yo, no quiero que te suceda nada… eres tan importante para mí_ susurró con voz gruesa, respiró con voz temblorosa _no puedo soportarlo más Bella, eres… tan importante_

_No sucederá nada_ susurré recorriendo su cabello con mis dedos, me aferré de los cabellos de su nuca con fervor.

_Bella…_ susurró antes de alzar su cabeza hacia mí. Sus labios tocaron mis labios y no pude más que entregarme. Lo besé con las mismas ansias con las que él me besaba, la misma urgencia y pasión… era necesidad, prima y total… necesidad pura. Uno del otro. Como nunca había sentido por nadie…

Su lengua cálida invadió mi boca y la mía lucho contra ella, gemimos cuando todo se hizo más intenso y palpable. Su mano recorrió mi rostro con devoción y las mías se aferraban a su cabello, nuestros dientes chocaban y nuestros gemidos se ahogaban en nuestras boca.

No…

Me separé jadeante, pero él no me soltó…. Mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho y mi mente me decía que tenía que salir de esa habitación en ese mismo instante, pero no… no quería, no podía dejarlo con esa angustia. Era solo angustia, solo eso… no era otra cosa, no podía serlo.

_Duerme Edward…_ susurré llevando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, besé su sien y suspiré _duerme… mañana será otro día._

_No te vayas_ murmuró con voz gruesa

_No me iré_

Cerré los ojos consciente de lo que su cercanía me hacía, no podía negarlo más… me había involucrado demasiado y era hora de dar un paso al costado.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdónnnnnnn por haberme tardado, es que la verdad la cantidad de reviews que recibo por este fic no me incentiva a subir. :s<strong>

**Las invito a leer mi nuevo fic que encontraran en mi perfil, EXÓTICA. Summary:** **Edward Cullen, era uno de esos hombres que creían que todo en su vida era perfecto... la mujer ideal, el trabajo ideal y hasta la familia ideal y que nada podía llegar a tambalear esa perfección. Pero en una noche con amigos una hermosa bailarina exótica le hace abrir los ojos.**

**Gracias y espero verlas por ahi, palabra clave. lemmon ;)**


End file.
